What lies behind
by satta
Summary: She’s put it all behind her, but the Labyrinth refuses to be forgotten. Again, Sarah finds herself faced with the Underground and the Goblin King. Is she willing to find out what lies behind?
1. About Mothers, Boyfriends and Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

Chapter 1  
**About Mothers, Boyfriends and Friends**

It was a bright fall morning when she suddenly woke up her eyes wide open, gasping for air. She had had a dreadful dream, a real nightmare of nightmares. _And it had felt so real…_Sarah thought letting her heartbeat to flatten, taking her time to adjust herself at present time, realizing she was in her room. She relaxed as the bright sunlight overcame the monstrous forms her subconscious had formed in her sleep.

She didn't know should she be a bit worried because of her lack of restful sleep or the returning images about certain unruly-haired monster and his subjects? The dreams had become more dreadful, more vivid after the summer, after the death of her mother. Sarah pursed her lips tightly together, not wanting to dwell on the memory. She remembered seeing similar kind of dreams right after her adventure. After her encounter…the incident. _Yes, just an unfortunate incident! A plain dream. _She definitely didn't want to have anything more to do with the labyrinth-world and its arrogant ruler! Too bad her dreams didn't seem to share her point of view.

But after her odd dream about a magical underground world, Sarah's relationship with her biological mother had grown weak. Maybe it was due to Linda's acting career, which took her all around the world? Maybe it was because of Sarah growing interest toward her school and her new family…? She couldn't tell. But whatever was the reason, the time of their contacts had widened and hasty the phone calls became more a duty than a pleasure.

Sarah couldn't tell had she been sorry or relieved. One by one her relationship with Karen and her father had grown stronger and she'd been able to stop dwelling on the separation of Linda and Robert Williams. And now, at the age of 23, Sarah was able to see through her prejudices and subjective point of view. Linda had never really been a mother. Her career had always been on the first priority, the family second. Of course, Sarah acknowledged this as she stared the opposite wall; Linda had loved her daughter as well as her ex-husband. But with a bit eccentric way. She was an artist, and artists had a tendency to be more or less egoists…

A quick glance at her alarm clock on the night table told it was already quarter past 11 o'clock.

"Drat!" Sarah spat in annoyance and jumped on her feet. She was going to be late from her lecture! Forgetting her nightmare with a pair of mismatched eyes Sarah jumped on her feet and rushed to shower.

oOo

The corridors were silent. Lectures had started a good time ago, and she was late. Dim electronic light gleamed on the blue-grayish plastic floor and the wooden corridor chairs. Though the sky outside was clear blue, the dirty windows didn't let any light to pass inside. Sarah hastily proceeded toward the lecture room and opened the door. The lecturer stopped and looked at her coldly. Her schoolmates eyed Sarah curiously as she stumbled toward the only free seat in the classroom, conveniently middle of the middle row, the red on her face equaling to the color of tomato.

_Never again! _Sarah declared silently when she was finally seated. _This is the last time I'm going to be late!__Funny though_, she thought hazily through her embarrassment. _I thought I would love acting, but actually I totally hate being at the center of attention…_ Her lips twisted slightly. Things had proved quite different from her teenage-year fantasies.

After she finally accepted the re-marriage of her father, she applied to acting group just to realize she possessed none of the acting qualities. Well, it was rather difficult to act when she forgot her words on the stage and nearly fainted from a sheer panic. And actually, she had been relieved. As a daughter of famous Linda Williams there was bound to be some expectations about her, she realized while copying the notes her professor showed on the slideshow. Especially now, after Linda's break-through and sudden death…After people heard Sarah's name, they took another look on her and asked, slightly enthusiastic: "Say…You don't happen to be any relation to that Linda Williams…?

No, Sarah definitely didn't want to bear a burden of her famous mother, which would have been inevitable had she started an acting career.

She woke from her daze realizing there was a fierce discussion going on the classroom.

"…mentioned that post-Marxist movement during the 60's contained also Kaytskyists as well as Maoism, and it was also aimed against communism!" A boy next to Sarah was talking; apparently criticizing something related their topic.

"Also? Might I note basically it was aimed against the West?" A shout came behind her, and Sarah let her thoughts to drift again.

_It could have been funny, _she considered. She, the dreamer, as her high-school friends sometimes called her, found herself studying political science and contemporary history. _It is actually funny._ Sarah decided not paying any attention on the hot-tempered classroom conversation.

Still, sometimes, she dreamed of those fantasy worlds she created in her younger age, but came to realize the real world also provided very interesting aspects on life. And best of all, the stories history hold were sometimes even more unbelievable than her daydreams. In real life you didn't need fairies to bite you. Sarah smiled sadly at the thought. Sometimes people were just as good…

Finally the lecture ended. Sarah yawned and started to pack her notes. She needed to look for a computer terminal and re-write her assignment. She grimaced. Her base-material was bit rough but she was getting tired of studying and now she only wanted to get rid of the work. Soon the exam-period would start, and after the exams her Christmas break.

She perked up her neck "Sarah!" Someone was shouting. Sarah turned and saw a familiar figure of a girl of her age. Heidi was waiting Sarah at the end of the row.

"Ciao!" Sarah waved her back. "Wait a sec, I'm coming!" She stuffed hastily the rest of her things inside the back bag and hurried to meet Heidi.

"I thought you wouldn't come at all when I didn't see you in the morning." Heidi smiled, unaware of the gazes she received from couple of Sarah class-mates. "And then I couldn't reach you through the mobile…"

"I over-slept." Sarah simply explained. "And don't you remember? I broke my cell yesterday." She sighed. " I need to buy a new one."

"Oh", Heidi fell into silence. She knew Sarah was referring to the money she had inherited. They hadn't talk about the subject. It felt just too awkward. Suddenly Sarah had become quite rich, not that she'd really enjoyed or bragged about it, but still…it was an odd situation. So, they pretended everything was as it had been always, though they both knew it wasn't the case.

"Well…err…You're coming to lunch?"

Sarah shook her head. "Sorry, forgot my revolution-assignment…I need to return it tomorrow and I'm so lagging behind the schedule…"

"Oh", Heidi clasped her mouth shut. They walked out of the building. "Me and Carol talked going to see a movie later tonight? Care to join us?"

"I'd like to…" Sarah sighed. "It's just that I…well…I really think I need some time alone to finish my things." It was an excuse, and they both knew it.

Heidi stopped and looked at Sarah. "Aren't you over-exaggerating things a bit?" She asked weary. "You don't need to bury yourself under responsibilities."

"I'm not burying myself!" Sarah defended herself, but didn't look at Heidi.

"Oh, really? Then please enlighten me and tell me what you're doing?"

"I just need to take some distance." Sarah mumbled. "Besides, I need to pass the courses so I can start my thesis…"

"Sarah," Heidi's tone was grave. "You're pushing us out of your life. Please don't do it. I understand you've been hurt, but you don't have to pretend there's no reason to enjoy life…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sarah snapped, a bit too angrily. "Just leave it Heidi."

"Sarah. You're my dear friend. I just want to help you…" Heidi begged.

"I'm doing perfectly alright!"

"Sarah. How can you say so? You've become so angry…" Heidi shook her head. "You're like totally another person, and I'm worried about you. I understand you, but please. A couple…unfortunate events and your…"

"Unfortunate?" Sarah interrupted. "You say unfortunate? Tell me how would you feel if your mother would die right after your boyfriend dumps you – without an explanation?"

"Sarah…" Heidi begged Sarah to calm down, apparently in vain.

"It's easy for you to preach, but remember who wailed after Caspar….what? Two years if I remember correctly."

"That was nasty Sarah!" Heidi snapped. "It's a bit different. We were engaged, whereas you and Mathias had only a short long-distance relationship! And I wasn't saying I don't understand. What I meant is…You need to continue living!"

"So now my feelings count nothing, for it was "only a long-distance relationship", uh?"

"You know I didn't mean it!" Heidi begged her to calm down. "I only hope to see you well…"

"I'm doing just fine!" Sarah was aware her sight was getting somehow fainted, but in her anger she barely paid any attention on the thought. The schoolyard was behind them, and they were walking at the park. She had spent many wonderful summer days here with her friends and…Mathias. The thought made her even angrier, and suddenly Sarah found she was shouting. "But no thanks to you! I sometimes wish…" She stopped in mid-sentence.

**_Not those words!_**

A nauseous feeling was arising inside her. It was emerging from her stomach, making her feel curiously dizzy. "Just get away!" She cried, tears on her face and tried to run pass Heidi, but her legs weren't carrying her anymore. She stumbled and nearly collapsed to the ground, suddenly very pale.

"Sarah!" Heidi's shout reached her mind, but it sounded like coming through a fog. She felt a sour taste in her mouth and her abdomen twitched. She bent over, feeling sick and week. Her head was pounding. A small moan escaped her lips; she thought she was going to die. And then her legs betrayed beneath her and Sarah fell on the ground. She threw up. Sarah felt Heidi kneeling next to her, trying to help, and vaguely thought she was discerning a smell of a smoke nearby. Yet she forgot it almost instantly as she vomited once more.

"FIRE!" Was the next thing, Sarah remembered she heard. _Someone is shouting something about fire... _It was Heidi. Heidi was trying to help her up. "Sarah! Get up! We must get out of here…The trees, they're on fire!"

But Sarah couldn't move. She was shaking uncontrollable and her teeth were clattering. Her legs just wouldn't move, and then the nausea got over; she bent over once more.

"Please help me! My friend, she's sick!" Heidi's words sounded just a slur. Sarah was feeling so ill, so hurt. She just wanted to…wanted to… Sarah blinked her eyes. Tried to say something. But she couldn't talk, and she was feeling so bad. She heard sirens and people shouting, and Heidi was crying. Sarah blinked her eyes again, and then…and then she fainted.

* * *

A/N: July 2007  
I surprised myself. I returned writing What Lies Behing. (Which is rather peculiar, since I truly thought I was long time over and done with it. Hmph, shows just how much I know...) Anyway, I'm going through the chapters and fixing them along. After that I suspect I'll be writing more. No promises, just a possibility.

To those, who don't know yet: I don't speak English as my native tongue, and the first chapters of the story have some errors. Please, don't judge them too hard. Last chapters should be better, for they are proof-read.

And as always. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. But Look at All the Trees!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

Chapter 2  
**But Look at All the Trees**

Her first thought when coming to her senses was related to her school. _They are so wrong! The post-Marxist origins come from the Khrushchev's era. He started it all! _Only after that did she realize something was amiss. It was oddly silent and she didn't recognize the indoor smell she sensed. Where was she? She felt so weak…What had happened? She remembered her class, and then…

_Yes after the class I saw Heidi…_Sarah opened her eyes. They'd have an awful fight. She blushed remembering her rudeness. Her eyes narrowed as more images came into her mind. Yes, she had been a total prick, and...unexpectedly... She threw up? And did she remember correctly something about fire…?

"Oh, Sarah!" She recognized Heidi's voice and then her friend nearly attacked Sarah giving her a tight embrace. "Thank God you're awake! The nurse just came to say the visiting hour is nearly ended."

"Visiting hour…?" Sarah repeated. She sighed, grasping the concept behind Heidi's words. She was in a hospital! "What happened Heidi?"

"I don't know," Heidi confessed. "Suddenly you just fell on your knees. Vomited, and then fainted…" the girl was lost of words and eyed Sarah worried. "Have you remembered to eat lately?"

"Yes yes", Sarah replied dryly. "Of all people, you should know I don't spit on my plate…"

That cheered Heidi a bit. "That's true." She smiled. "Sometimes I can't but wonder your appetite…"

"Heidi…" Sarah suddenly heaved, blushing. "I…I want to say, I'm sorry. For shouting you. For being unfair. I shouldn't have said all those horrible, horrible things I said. I just…" she blinked her eyes and forced the tears to stay at bay.

"Oh, Sarah." Heidi hugged her once more. "I understand you! And please, don't get guilty. For it was my fault, not yours. I should've respected your wish and let it be. You talk when you feel like it. I can't force you. I'm so sorry, Sarah."

"No," Sarah denied. "You were right about all. It's just…" To her enormous annoyance she was feeling all watery and sappy once more. "This is just so frustrating." She sighed. "I feel I'm not in control of my own life nor my own feelings. Maybe it's just…I don't know…"

"Oh, Sarah."

"I'm just so sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean."

Heidi smiled, placed her hand on the top of Sarah's and gave it a little squeeze. "It's alright…"

"So, what happened? Besides of me fainting and throwing up?" Sarah suddenly inquired, a bit uncomfortable about her and Heidi's talk. Besides, she was curious. Sarah was actually a bit surprised how well she could handle the general situation. You didn't faint without warning everyday, you know.

Heidi paled. "You wouldn't believe!"

"Try me." After all she had now gone through, Sarah felt she wouldn't be surprised about anything.

"The trees around us… They just suddenly set on fire!"

Heidi's announcement was met with a stoic silence and questioning eye.

"Just look!" Heidi pointed towards the corridor, and through the glasswall Sarah could see a television, news. A woman reporter was standing on a park, the same park they had earlier been, and talking something. Behind her, the camera showed a devastation sight. Sarah gasped in amazement. Or in fright…?

All the trees were burnt, dark. It was a sad looking, forlorn sight. Some of the trees were still smoldering.

"How's that possible?! It's November!"

"I don't know…" Heidi shook her head. "There isn't any informationyet. Some rumors say it's an act of terrorism."

"Just give me a break…" Sarah gave her _the gaze_. "In here…?"

"I didn't say I believe it, but you know… rumors say so. What's more likely is that it's some sort of vandalism." Her expression turned sour. "Though, I really don't understand who'd be so stupid to burn all those beautiful and old trees!"

"Yeah …" Sarah didn't bother to answer. She knew how deeply Heidi loved animals and the nature. It was quite natural she would be angry. Sarah should be too, but still… There was something odd about the whole thing. "Isn't there any other options for the fire?"

"What? Like…magic…?" Heidi turned and met her stare. She smiled teasingly, her previous anger forgotten. "Really Sarah… And you call yourself a scientist? Sometimes I'm amazed how your mind works!"

"You know me…" Sarah joined her laugh. Of course she was being stupid. Magic didn't exist! She was being childish, and no wonder, she was still confused about this all. Maybe she hit her head wehn she fainted, it was a lot more propable. Heidi was right. She was being foolish and magic didn't exist. As simple and clear as that.

_Or was it…? _A silent voice questioned her as they continued talking. What if her dreams were more than just dreams…? It was a discomforting thought, and Sarah was actually nearly relieved when a white-clad nurse stepped in and interrupted them.

"The visiting hour is ended already," the nurse told with a stern tone. "Your friend needs some rest now." She shooed Heidi away, who grunted, but obeyed, rising from her chair.

"Don't you worry dear..." Woman squuezed lightly Sarah's hand. "Tomorrow you'll feel anew, and you..." She pointed her words to Heidi. "You may then escort your friend to her home, that is, if you're coming here."

"Already tomorrow?" Sarah was mildly surprised.

"We make some testes, but I am quite assured the doctor will let you leave."

"Thank God! I have my school work to accomplish yet!" Sarah exhaled, and both Heidi and the nurse beckoned their heads.

"What?! I happen to like my studies…"

"I know." Heidi groaned walking toward the door. Suddenly she turned around. "By the way, I emailed to your father about the accident. I guess he calls you soon…"

"You didn't!" Sarah gave her a face. "You know how he's like…" Sarah shuddered. "All overly-protective and fatherly…"

"Hey, that's what fathers are for!" Heidi flashed a smile, and then noticed the nurse's stare. "Uh-oh... I'll be going. Take care sarah, I'll see you tomorrow!" And with this, she was gone.

"She seems like a nice girl." The nurse commented, smiling.

"Yeah. She's one of my best friends." Sarah sighed. "We've known since the university…"

"Pardon me for inquiring, but don't you want that both of your parents being informed…?" Her tone was slightly questioning. Sarah sighed. Apparently the woman was wondering why her parents hadn't rushed in the hospital in the first place.

"Err…well yes…" Sarah lowered her head and chewed her bottom lip. "My father had a new job in England last year, so my family moved there with him."

"All of them?" The nurse sounded surprised and Sarah found the tone of her voice a bit offensive. Who was she, to judge her family and their decisions? Sarah had good relations with her family, and it was endearing they trusted her enough allowing her to live alone in the States. Besides, Sarah was glad that her father was successful with his work. The distance didn't matter that much, though sometimes she missed her family, especially her brother. But, they had agreed she'd be flying to Britain for the Christmas break.

"Well, my mother used to live in San Francisco. But she passed away last summer…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" The woman sounded to be genuine sorry, though Sarah found her empathy slightly annoying.

"We weren't too close, so…it's okay." She stared the opposite wall. "I guess it sound harsh, but I come along. And I still see my family once in awhile. So I live." _I hope…_

She was cut by the ringing of the phone next to her.

"Go ahead dear." The nurse nodded. "It must be your father…"

And then also she was gone.


	3. A Chat with Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

Chapter 3  
**A Chat with Father**

"Sarah?" The line was bit dizzy, but it was her father's voice.

"Dad?" Sarah felt the tears burning her eyes.

"Thank God! Are you okay? I was scared to death when I read Heidi's e-mail!"

"I'm fine really…bit weak, but otherwise alright." Sarah assured her father, and heard him sight at the other end of the line. She wrinkled her browns, somehow the back-noise sounded different than usual. "Where do you call from?"

"You wouldn't believe…" Robert Williams made a short laugh. He failed to see Sarah's expression at his words.

"How I get the notion people are experiencing odd things while I'm not around…"

"What?" Her father failed to understand her, as usual. He sounded to be a bit lost.

"Nothing dad, just shoot me."

"I'm in Russia, actually near Siberia."

"In Russia?!" Sarah repeated him loudly and received nasty-looking glances from the other inhabitants of the room. She lowered her voice. "What in the world are you doing there?"

"We're having this pipe-project from Siberia through Caucasus to north-west on Russia. It's really interesting…"

"Yes yes." Sarah interrupted impatient. "I remember you telling us about it. But I thought it was supposed to be launched only after New Year…?"

"Change of plans…" Her father sighed. "The investment came quicker than we anticipated, and the pre-work was actually done in time." He laughed. "And wasn't that a surprise. The press actually wrote something about historical event, or so…"

"Dad, would you please get on with it?" Sarah sighed.

She head Robert coughing. "Sure thing honey. So. Since the preliminary work is completed in time, the company decided to launch the work already. And since I'm the head-engineer, they sent me here already." He laughed, though it sounded more like a bark. "Who would have thought year ago? And if you ask me, Siberia is one big hellhole! You'd freeze yourself to death here!"

"What about Toby and Karen?" Sarah inquired.

"They're still in England. Toby's still in school, you should remember that Sarah-love."

"Don't mention school!" Sarah wailed. "Because of this stupid accident I'm going to be late with my revolution-essay! And I'm already over my time-limits!"

"Sarah…" Robert sounded amused. "I think you're bit over-reacting. They understand in this case, and if not…Well, it's just one essay! You've done exceptionally well in you school. I believe one essay won't tip the scale _that _much, will it now?"

"Hmm…" Sarah retained to say anything else about the subject.

"Come on, honey…"

"Just drop the subject, okay dad? I know what you mean, but still…it annoys me."

"Suit yourself." He waited couple of seconds before continuing. "You're certain you feel alright? Heidi told you fainted. Have you been eating properly?"

"Dad! I'm 23 and I love food! You know that! So you don't need to be worried."

"But I am love. You're my daughter. And I know this year hasn't been easy on you…" Robert's voice turned softer.

Sarah shut her eyes; the tears almost broke free. She didn't want to have this conversation, not now and not here. "Please dad… Can't we talk about this during Christmas?"

Silence.

"What?" Sarah felt suddenly very numb. Something wasn't right.

Silence.

"Dad…?" _Did the line break? Or did something else happen? _Sarah squeezed the phone so hard, she felt her knuckles turned white. God knew she wasn't prepared for anything else.

"Sarah…" _Good. Dad's still there…_ This meant he had something else in his mind, something she was fairly certain she didn't want to hear. _Oh no! Will this day ever end?!_ She was vaguely aware her blank stare on the opposite wall was making her roommates to feel somewhat awkward.

There was a huge metallic clock on the opposite wall. The clock was ticking silently, and it had 12 big numbers on it, which was actually good. Sarah had gotten a bit paranoid about the clocks after her teenage-years.

"I…" Robert Williams was apparently quite lost with his words.

She licked her lips and noticed suddenly how dry her mouth felt like. "Yes..?" The bad feeling was getting stronger. _Please don't let it be anything…Don't be anything…_She had a feeling she sounded almost as bad as she knew she looked at the moment.

"I really didn't want to tell it this way, not now…" Robert was looking for the words and Sarah feared she might start to scream in frustration. _Just get on with it! Will you?!_

"About the Christmas…" Suddenly Sarah had an insight what her dad was trying to say; and she didn't like it at all.

"Dad…"

"Well, I'm afraid we won't be able to spend Christmas together."

There. Said.

"But why?" Sarah begged him to tell. While at the same time some part of her cried silently. _It's not fair…_

"Because I'm required to stay in this rat-hole over the Christmas…My presence is vital to the oil-project at this point of time. A group of very important Scandinavian technicians are coming here, and the Russian government is also being represented." He waited awhile before he continued. "I'm sorry, love."

"Well, how about Toby and Karen?" She didn't want to sound jealous, though she knew she did.

"Toby's going to stay at the boarding school. Karen though will be coming here with me."

"Oh, she's welcome, but I'm not?" Right after these words she wanted to cut her tongue. "I'm sorry dad…It's just that I kind of hoped I could have normal Christmas with you guys…"

"I know honey. And truly, I'm sorry. I didn't plan this."

"Well none of us did…" She let out a bitter laugh. So, she'd be having a lonely Christmas. How she hated the thought already!

"But we're coming to visit the States and you during the winter, all of us." Her dad comforted her. "We've decided to keep finally our holiday."

"Really?" Sarah found this little reassuring. "Even Toby?" She needed to confirm. She hadn't seen the little fellow for a while and she dearly missed him.

"Yes, even Toby. We're all coming there around February. So make a note on your schedule and don't take too many courses, so we'll have some quality-time together…"

This brought a smile on Sarah's lips. "Quality-time, eh…? What are we? A new-family or what?"

"You said it hon, not me…" Robert sounded relieved. "I need to quit now. But I'll call you another time. How long are you staying at the hospital?"

"The nurse told they let me out tomorrow." Sarah told him.

"I call you home then, is it okay for you?"

"Yes…"

"Okay Sarah. Gotta stop now. Love you!"

"Love you too…"

_Beep beep._

Sarah stared the mute phone a time. Finally she allowed it fall from her hand. Something gnawed inside her. Maybe it was only the disappointment her dad's information had caused or her sudden sickness, and maybe it was something…something she couldn't quite place or name. Her mind was in turmoil and how she wished other, she had a bad feeling about her Christmas…

She turned to look the television. They showed more pictures the dead park and its black burned trees. _Trees just don't set on fire…_Sarah thought faintly, watching the TV-screen and paralyzed suddenly. The picture had switched to show the town mayor, but just before it she had seen a bird flying in the middle of burned trees. And not just any bird, but a barn owl.


	4. An Encounter in the Park

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 4  
**An Encounter in the Park**

There was something magical about the blizzard Sarah decided, gazing out her window while holding a hot teacup. The city was lighted with friendly Christmas lights and snowflakes sparkled in the air. Way below her people would be hurrying through the streets, occupied with their gift shopping, trying not to bump on each other or the young children, crazed of the fresh white snow. Soon that white blanket would turn to dull grey. Pureness never lasted long in cities. But for now it was still pure and white.

Toby loved snow. Sarah fondly smiled at the memories. During winter breaks they used to build snow castles in a backyard, and when accomplished, they would crawl inside the castle, light up a candle; and Sarah would tell a tale about the castle: its name, its habitants, the kings, queens… Each castle always had a different story. _It is useful to study history… _She thought, sipping her tea. It helped her with her games with Toby. _He's such a sweet rascal, with a good imagination. _Sarah had soon noticed Toby shared her enthusiasm toward the fantasy. She smiled; it was actually rather convenient. It was a lot easier to pick him nice gifts that way.

This year she had invented a perfect fortress for him: A Muncaster Castle. It was possible Toby knew about it, since it had its…_ghostly reputation_. But, they wouldn't have any change build it now. Since he would be in England and Sarah in States.

Heidi had asked Sarah to spend Christmas with her family, but after considering the request Sarah finally declined. She felt she needed some own space and time.

"Once a dreamer, always a dreamer," her stepmother had commented after hearing her plans. Karen and Robert tried to encourage her to leave with Heidi, but Sarah didn't feel like doing so. Besides, she had some work to do. Professor McKinley had been kind enough to give Sarah a new change to finish her essay. He would be waiting to have it after Christmas. Sarah knew working at Heidi's place would be impossible. With an impressive amount of younger siblings it would be a total chaos there. No. And she was finally getting settled into her new home. After inheriting her mother's fortune, Sarah had bought an apartment with a nice view. She enjoyed her solitary place, her eagle's nest as she playfully called the flat. So here she was now, high and alone.

She had tried to keep the season decoration as simple as possible. After she had left her childish fantasies behind her, Sarah changed her way of thinking about interior designs. She wasn't the one going after every possible kitsch decoration, different gizmos and gadget anymore. One exception though broke the rule now, she had on the kitchen doorway a mistletoe. It was a gift from Heidi.

The girl winked at Sarah when giving it. "To bring you new love," she brightly smiled. "Since it's Christmas, and you never know what kind of magic it brings into your life…"

Sarah snorted, remembering. _Fat change of that_...

Sweet flowers flavored the room's air and radio was playing season music, all the ever greens: White Christmas, Rudolf, The Christmas Song and so on. Sarah knew it was a bit tacky, but she didn't really mind. Somehow she found the music comforting.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light…_Sarah closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She let her thoughts to wander on her mother's death and her break up. The pain was still there.

She had really loved the man and he had hurt her so much. Karen had warned her, but she hadn't paid attention on older woman's words. _Until it was too late…_She sadly smiled.

Mathias had been everything she'd dreamed. He was handsome with a boyish way, a bit mysterious also. Sarah never got to know him though they talked many hours afterwards they started dating. She had met him in England when visiting her parents. Robert and Karen were invited to party, and she with them. He had caught her eyes almost immediately. When her parents introduced Sarah and Mathias, Sarah had been dead happy. And surprisingly the man seemed to take an interest on her. They talked all night, and when they finally were parting he asked her on a date. It had been sweet, but soon she returned home. And since he lived in Europe, their relationship gradually evolved into a long-distance relationship.

"No more of them…" Sarah softly spoke and opened her eyes. She was beginning to feel she was finally through with her mourning. Someday she would meet someone better, someone who would love and respect her. "But until that day…" Sarah smiled. She set her teacup by the windowpane and turned around. She felt she was in a dire need of a present, and not just any present, but a good book!

Luckily the stores were still open, among them Sarah's favorite bookshop. The shop used to be a library, but was changed from library to a store during the 70s'. It still had the library feel in it and Sarah felt immediately cozy when she stepped inside the store.

The electronic Christmas lights shone and sparkled in the hall decorated with mistletoes and plastic Christmas trees. Sarah surpassed her amusement. The place was at the moment a one big cliché, but she let it pass. _After all, Christmas is only once in a year…_

She wandered through the corridors, running carelessly her fingers on the tomes, whilst stopping at time to time to take a deeper look at them. She didn't mind where she was going; just wandered, enjoyed the feeling going through the books brought her. She stopped, finding herself from an unvisited corner. _Hmm…I wonder…_Sarah read the sign indicating the area and her heart skipped a beat.

"PLAYS"

It was odd. She hadn't looked the plays for a long time, not since her childhood. The realization was slightly terrifying, but she chimed herself being stupid and childish. Still, anxious Sarah stepped forward, reading the names books contained. M_oliére… Shakespeare…King Oidipus…_Sarah halted suddenly afraid. Her heart was drumming so fast it felt like beating itself out of her chest. Her hand rested on a small volume, on a red thin book. A book she knew by heart, a book with a name "Labyrinth" written with gold letters.

When she stammered moments later out of the bookstore she felt her world to be a one big haze. She didn't even remember had she actually bought anything. Though she was now holding a gift-wrapped package against her chest.

She felt nauseous. It was just a dream! It needed to be a dream!

Sarah didn't pay attention on her steps. She just wandered through the snowy streets, her emotions in turmoil. What was she ought to do or think?

"It was just a dream, wasn't it?" She finally stopped as she reached a silent park and asked with a troubled voice the night air, without receiving a response. She exhaled deeply as she sat down on a snow-covered stone, clustering the gift package still on her hands.

"My… What have we here…" A silky voice brought Sarah back to the reality and nervously she stood up, turning around. She was faced only with total darkness. She saw nothing but the snowy park. She could hear car engines to roar, mixing along the ever-continuing Christmas Carols, echoing from the distance.

"To my eyes, sir, she seems just a girl …" This time the voice was different and came from other direction. Sarah turned quickly around, still not seeing anything. She was starting to get on goose lumps. What on Earth was going on?!

"Who's there?" Sarah shouted frightened. _Stupid stupid stupid!_ Her mind franticly raved. _So stupid to come here alone! _"Whoever it is, I warn you…" She started to back off towards the park entrance, understanding she might be in very dangerous situation. Her mind painted all of the possible worst-case scenarios she could imagine, quite many of them.

"No no, Daniel," It was the first voice again. "I sense an old charm here…"

Sarah nearly screamed. She didn't remember when the last time she had feared this much.

"But I see only a young girl… I wonder what kind of mystery we have here…?"

"Show yourself!" Sarah finally screamed in terror.

"As you wish…" The voice sounded amused, but Sarah had no intentions to wait any longer. She turned on her heels, intending to flee but stopped on her track. She pursed her lips together, preventing a sob. She couldn't run, for her way was already blocked.

"A pleasure to meet thee, young lady. A pleasure indeed..."


	5. Beware of the Invisible Man!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 5  
**Beware of the Invisible Man**

In front of her stood oddly dressed man. _Like from another century…_Sarah found herself fervently thinking, studying the man concerned. She took couple of steps back trying to look for another escape route.

An amused expression stayed on man's face. He actually looked the same as Sarah had pictured based on his voice. He had a tall and lean body, and dark hair. Some might have thought him handsome for he had actually quite nice face, but for some reason Sarah felt herself sick while gazing at him. He simply didn't feel right.

"What do you want from me?" Sarah was annoyed to find her voice to break. The effect of her voice faltering widened the grin on man's face.

"A name of a beautiful lady would be always nice to hear…" He made a small bow and his coat swayed in the snowfall along his movement.

Sarah stayed alert. She'll be damned to let some total stranger get to know her name. Who knew what he would do then, what kind of access did he possess to different national databases..."I'm afraid sir I didn't quite catch your name…?"

"Oh, but that's because I didn't give you one." Man swiftly replied and Sarah found herself lost of words. Who and what was this maniac? And why was he speaking so oddly? Maybe he was a patient from a mental hospital… Unsurprisingly the thought didn't comfort her at all.

"So, what makes you think I'd give you my name when you don't give yours to me?" Sarah's answer was all but polite, but the man didn't seem to mind.

"Ah, and beside of beauty, she's clever too." He smiled; the smile was almost genuine but only almost. Suddenly Sarah found herself shivering though, it wasn't very cold and she even wore a warm jacket.

"What do you want of me?"

"I seek an answer to a question I have…" The man mystically answered, taking a step forward. Sarah needed all her strength to remain still as the man approached her. "I sense something that is old, but when I look see nothing but a child."

"I'm 23!" Sarah spit without considering her words. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"Oh, but to my eyes you are. Your entire race is. No matter the age."

_My race…? What is he talking about?_ Sarah wanted to stay in the presence this man even less than before. She had an indistinguishable feeling she nearly understood what the man was talking about, and more than anything else that made her scared.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and honestly, I don't even want to know." Sarah nervously informed the man. At the same time she started backing off. "I hope you find whatever you're looking for and bid you a very merry Christmas!" _Even though I have a feeling you don't deserve it!_ "So, goodbye!"

"I think you misinterpreted me, dear lady." He aimed his words somewhere behind her back. "Daniel, if you would…" Sarah couldn't help her scream. Suddenly someone griped her with a strong hold behind her back, and locked her tightly against a masculine torso. Her book fell on the ground, the beautiful gift-wrap destroyed.

"Let me go!" Sarah screamed. "Help! Someone help me!" She tried to free herself from this so-called-Daniel's grip, in vain.

"My my…" The other man sighted and lifted his hand. For a while Sarah was scared he might hit her, but no. She felt a tremor, a shock wave and suddenly a crystal appeared in his palm. It dimly shimmered in the evening. "We don't want the neighbors to hear now, do we?" The man lightly teased her and as he spoke the crystal started to emit bright light, the light covering all the area around them. It lasted for some time and slowly faded away, leaving them in dark. "That should keep the unexpected visitors away…" His smile was almost juvenile.

Sarah could do nothing but gasp her mouth open. He didn't look like the Gobbling King, but he certainly had a similar manners, not to mention the crystals…

"Who are you?" She demanded. "And what do you want from me?"

"Who I am, has no meaning to you, little mortal", man coolly replied. "But you can call me lord de Menchen."

"Oh", Sarah, despite of her fear, found the man so annoying she noticed replying him with a similar manner. "In that case you may call me miss Williams!" Too bad the impact of her act was somewhat diminished by her capture.

"Spunky are we…? I actually like that…" Lord de Menchen smiled and bend over to pick up Sarah's book. "I wonder what we have here…"

"Let it be!" Sarah shouted both in anger and fear. Who knew what they might do if they saw the book…She had a faint hunch that these men weren't alien to the world of Labyrinth. "It's my book!"

"Ah, a mortal book!" A disgusted look appeared on lord de Menchen's face and he dropped the package like it burnt him. "So, it must be you I sensed…" He leaned so close Sarah could smell his scent in her nose. "How very rare…" The man reached his hand to touch her cheek and Sarah bit her teeth tightly together readying herself to whatever might follow. "A mortal girl…" His hand caressed her skin, so lightly Sarah didn't almost feel any touch. He stepped back eyeing her oddly.

"So miss Williams…I see you have no clue why we are interested in you."

"Should I have?" Sarah spit her question.

"I truly don't know, but I find this most intriguing…" Man pointed the area around them like making his point clear that way. "Here, in the middle of this barren human land I sense something I have felt only in my home and find you, barely an adult woman." Slowly he shook his head and stared Sarah intimidating way. "Who has no clue, who I am or what do I represent…"

"I have a pretty good clue you're out of your mind!" Sarah hissed through her teeth. "I said it once, and I don't want to repeat myself, but let go of me!" She heard an odd humming in her ears. Was the other man singing silently? Then she realized she was hearing her own voice, and the most frightening thing was that she as hearing it outside her head. Sarah felt her blood being drained from her face. What was happening to her?

"Get of me!" She cried, a sudden throbbing of her body making her twitch. Her sight became blurry and her body started to feel unbearable hot. The word blurred for a while and she felt Daniel to hiss as in pain. And suddenly she was free. Panting Sarah stood still and looked puzzled the man in front of her.

The other man, Daniel, had loosened his grip and she had heart him to fall on the ground, while lord de Menchen stared her shocked look on his face. A horrified expression changed soon though and was replaced by a calculative one. Sarah felt her veins to freeze at the sight of it. She didn't wait any longer. She had a feeling she was free because she had done something, something she didn't quite catch at the moment, and that something was also what this lord was after for.

Naturally, the next things she did was to pick her copy of the Labyrinth and start to run for her life.


	6. Watch Where You're Going

A/N: Okay. Here's the thing:

I don't speak English as my native language, so there are a bunch of errors in the text. I try to proofread them, but I usually see them only after I've uploaded the document. And unfortunately some I don't even recognize. So I don't mind at all if they are being pointed to me - that helps me to develop my language skill and makes the text much easier to read.

So, do not strangle me if I sometimes write Goblin King as goblin king, and all that. Just tell it me, so I'll be wiser for next time.

And thanks to all for the comments!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

* * *

Chapter 6  
**Watch Where You're Going…**

Sarah ran, which should have been plain and easy. But it wasn't. Her head ached, her joints ached and she it was hard to breathe; like she had run hours already. But she kept on going out of the park, loosing occasionally her feet on the slippery snowy ground. She run through the streets, lunging herself into the stream of people who kept on going lost on their routines. She knew grace was far from her movements as she hastily proceeded along them. The adrenaline was still pulsing in her veins, making her heart to bead fast and her cheeks to burn red.

_"Good tidings we bring to you and your kin…"_

She heard a chorus to sing carols somewhere ahead her as she rushed the crowded streets her head pounding.

What was going on? Where did that man come and who he was? And what did he want from her?

Sarah was at lost with her thoughts. Step, one, two three…She needed to get far from the park as fast as possible. It was less likely he would follow her into the crowded city, so she hoped she would be safe. _But how long…? _Sarah silently wondered and swallowed a nasty curse. It seemed her dream about the Labyrinth and its ruler over eight years ago weren't just a dream, no matter how much she did wished. What was she ought to do…? She was worried.

_"We wish you a merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!"_

A group of adolescents clad in red costumes were standing on the street, surrounded by few applauding people. Sarah kept on running, pondering her encounter and what it meant. She understood she needed to do something about it. _But what? _She barely had time to gasp in terror as she tried to halt. She was going to crash on the same choir she'd heard just few second ago. Just before she crashed on the children, they saw her approach and some of the young girls screamed in fright. _Oh no!_

_Thud._

The world revolved in Sarah eyes as she lay down on the moist street, watching the snowflakes to dance in the air. _This is going to be absolutely the worst Christmas ever…_She decided while she tried to stand up. Her head pounded hard and she yarned to have her medical kit right there along her. It contained a good deal of painkillers and she seriously intended to use them. She was still holding a gift-wrap in her hands, though it appeared to be rather scattered at the moment. The paper was moist and the colors bleached, but as long as the book was unharmed everything was fine.

"You…wretched girl!" one of the men shouted her; the other people helped the poor kids out of the street.

"Look, I'm really sorry…" Sarah apologized, blushing. "I didn't notice you, are you alright?" She kneeled to see the children. "I'm sorry! Please believe me…" She looked the crowd that was gathering around them and she felt a familiar panic arise inside her. Oh, how she hated it when these things happened! Sarah stood up in haste and hoped she was anywhere else but here.

"You should watch where you're going young lady!" She heard one of the women to state and she felt her limbs to turn numb. _Watch where you're going…young lady…_She had heard those words before, in her dream. Sarah could imagine the Junk Lady offering her once again her old teddy bear, Lancelot...Trying to allure her out of her path, to make her forget her brother. Desperately Sarah tried to vanquish the memories out of her mind. She shook miserably her head. This was getting creepier all the time.

"I'm sorry…I am, really. Please believe me…" She almost sobbed, and one of the children patted her hand.

"It's okay. Nothing bad happened." The young girl turned to look her elf companions and asked. "Isn't it so?"

"Yahh…" Was the more or less unison reply, relieving the tension in the air.

"You're certain kiddos?" The same man who had complained to Sarah asked.

"Yeah yeah…dad." The girl answered annoyed; apparently she was even more embarrassed about the situation than Sarah. "We're fine!" She took a strong grip on her fathers arm. "Now come along! We have a schedule to follow…and we're late already!" Her father glanced at Sarah once more, but let his daughter to drag him away from her.

"I guess you're right, Kate." The man finally replied.

She couldn't believe how easily she had actually gotten away! Sarah exhaled deeply as she was able to leave the mob behind, though she did her best to look as regretful as possible when passing them by. She found it hard concentrate her thoughts. So much had happened and she was still trembling. _Oh God…I almost had a panic-attack… _Sarah realized and molested her present a bit more in her arms. She started to remember why she had burnt that darn book on her 16th birthday. It had a tendency to create havoc. _But done what done…_Labyrinth was back again in her life.

For the rest of her journey, Sarah kept her steps slow and calm.

Her apartment was silent and dark when she finally arrived. For a while she feared the man she had fled might be there, but no. She was alone.

Sarah locked her door behind her and leaned tiredly on it. "What an evening…" She moaned before she kneeled to take of her shoes and outdoor clothes. Tiredly she dragged herself to the kitchen and dropped the Labyrinth on the table. She nearly collapsed on the chair.

"This won't do…" Sarah muttered at the silent walls before she got up to put some music on. The silence was getting on her nerves.

She sat back on the chair and stared blankly for a moment her, now really battered gift package. "You've better be worth of all this…" Sarah growled at the present but didn't open it. She leaned on her chair and tried to sober her head. There had happened so much in so little time and now she desperately needed to collect her thoughts.

It was apparent that lord de Menchen wouldn't come after her just yet. Most likely he would pursue her, but not now. First he needed to find her, which Sarah supposed to be a minor task for him. And man needed to create a strategy. "As do I…" Sarah realized. She was alone. Her family was away and besides, what could she tell them if she asked their help? _Hey dad. There's this man who does magic and says he's not human…_Annoyed Sarah shook her head. No, that wouldn't do. She could always go to Heidi, but Sarah didn't want to draw her friend into her problems. "So, no Heidi…" That left her with one option, she realized while she gazed warily her odd finding from the bookstore. She had an unpleasant feeling it wasn't a coincident she had found that book today…

Sarah needed help, and the only person she knew could help her was the Goblin King.

The problem was…or one of the many problems was that she didn't trust him. _If he now even is real..._the realistic part of her mind reminded her. Fairy stories just didn't exist. But on the other hand, that same realistic part also agreed with her that her experiences were not something people would call normal. But still, if she would call him, she needed to be ready. When in the Labyrinth, she had witnessed many times how cruel, selfish and un-trustworthy the Goblin King could be. And he would demand something in return were Sarah to ask his help. That was certain. Also, there was the problem he might want revenge on her. She had won him, and she suspected it didn't happen very often.

"What a mess…" Sarah rubbed her temples and lowered her head against the wooden surface of the table. It felt cool and Sarah closed her eyes, letting music sooth her nerves. How she needed to rest!

Why couldn't her life be easy and normal as everybody else's?

"I so wish…" Sarah half-heartedly mumbled before she lifted her head and let her sight to wander in the kitchen. She sighed and finally stood up. There was nothing she could do now. Mentally she was everything but ready to see his Goblin Highness, so she did the only thing she could do in this situation.

She went to bed.


	7. Calling the Devil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 7  
**Calling the Devil**

She woke up with a start tangled in pastel-colored sheets. Bright light entered the room through windows, warming up the air. She must have slept late for it already was bright. And had she heard her phone ringing? Sarah stroked her fingers through her dark hair, looking at the ceiling and collecting pieces of yesterday and frowned. _The Labyrinth. _Without waiting any longer, Sarah jumped out of her bed and yelped in pain. Apparently she hit herself yesterday one time too many; her limbs were so sore just plain standing felt almost unbearable. _Voltaren…that's what I need right now…_She limbed toward her kitchen and stopped. There. A very scratched package was still lying on her table.

Sarah sighed, picking the package in her hands and ripped the paper of. _So, it was true… _Sarah warily thought, tracking her fingers along the golden letters on the surface.

The ringing of the phone broke her revenues.

Her hesitant 'hello', was countered by anxious shout. It was Heidi.

"Sarah! Why didn't you answer before?"

"I just woke up…" She sat down, looking at her ceiling and the mistletoe Heidi had given. "And I still feel I could go back to bed." Sarah placed the book next to her and concentrated on the call.

"It's three o'clock!" Heidi exclaimed. "What did you do? Drunk a whole bar by your self?"

"Not quite. Thanks still of the compliment for my imaginary drinking abilities. I jut had a bit ruff day yesterday…" _And you wouldn't believe how much, if I'd tried to tell… _Sarah glared at her freezer-fridge and the happy postcards she had attached there. Her favorite was the card with a picture of a young girl and an elf or Santa, hugging each other next to a decorated Christmas tree. The man in Christmas costumes was a bit too thin to be Santa and a bit too big for an elf. And he did have a smug sneer on his face. Unsurprisingly the card was from Toby. He had sometimes an odd sense of humor.

Sarah woke from her thoughts by a sudden yells from another end of the line. _"It's mine!" "NO! Give it to me! MOM…"_

"Your family's there?"

"Well not all of them," Heidi replied, "but still definitely enough..." She tentatively continued. "You're certain you don't want to come here? Mom and dad say it's totally okay. Sam hasn't yet left her home, so she could pick you up on her way down…?"

"Thanks Heidi." Sarah was moved by her friend's effort "But really. I'm okay."

"But Christmas alone…Sarah…You don't need to be alone just because you're so dammed pride to ask. Really! I'd love to have you here with us."

For a while Sarah was tempted. She could almost imagine being with Heidi's family, with her parents, sisters and a brother and their family and children. She'd be surrounded by noise, feelings, laughter, songs and sparkling feeling of living…

The reality reminded her as she darted her eyes on the table and saw her book.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"You're certain?" Heidi confirmed.

"Quite." Sarah assured. "And if I change my mind I can always call, can't I?"

"Well, yes…" She interrupted suddenly, and Sarah moved the phone further away as Heidi yelled in apparent nuisance. _"Shit! Christy! Can't you stay even one moment still?!"_

_"Dean doesn't let me play with him!"_

_"She's a brat! She ruined my Gran Turismo! I was just getting on that curve for…"_

_"No you weren't…!"_

"Sarah…I'm sorry, I need to stop. Everyone else is out of town so I'm here with the horror duo…" Heidi hastily spoke.

Sarah smiled. "Sure. Talk you later then."

"Thanks. And, by the way, merry Christmas! I'll call you!"

"Merry Christmas to you too. Bye…"

Sarah sighed. She doubted Heidi would remember to call. She was something akin to chaos. But she was her friend, and one thing was clear. Sarah couldn't bear to involve Heidi into her problems she was dragging along. They would follow her, no matter where she'd go.

And she still had to decide what to do.

Sarah was fairly certain her yesterday's acquaintance was already plotting something. And what was she doing? _Well, I had a good night sleep. And I do have an idea…sort of…_ Sarah grinned, though a bit forcefully. But after a decent rest she almost felt anew and her thoughts had sobered a good deal.

So, she was alone, with a possible enemy after her. She didn't know what that so-called lord de Menchen was after, but she sensed it had something to do with her. First those trees and then that yesterday's incident…It was clear there was something amiss, though she didn't know what. Still, Sarah was sure it was no accident she found that damned book nor were the other parallel signs; all pointing toward the Underworld, the Labyrinth and, she sighed, its ruler. _And I wouldn't wonder at all if I'd found Jareth snickering behind this all…_

Before she returned back in her bedroom, she poured herself some juice and took couple of her medicines with the juice. She felt like she'd been driven over by a bus, her muscles ached so much.

Finally, as she had sat down on her bed she found enough strength in her to open the book, and glancing at the pages she hesitantly started to read.

The story was as bad as she had thought it could be. A young girl was lured to wish her baby-brother away and was forced to rescue him from the hideous Goblin King, whom Sarah suspected to have some sort of crush on the girl. _A good Beauty and_ _the Beast-story… _She dryly thought while turning the pages. Though, it was odd how similar the plot and her adventure eight years ago actually were. She recalled her memories. When perceived other way, she too had been decoyed to wish Toby away. She couldn't tell about Jareth's feelings, but, she shuddered, she remembered fairly well the taunting presence of the Goblin King. The man had intrigued her; his attention made her giddy and vulnerable and confused her; and Sarah was honest enough to admit she had dreamed about him. But, Sarah also was certain, the man had known about her feelings. He used his knowledge of her dreams as his advantage. She knew she couldn't trust him.

The girl let down the book and looked the wintry city scene, deep in thoughts.

She actually didn't remember when she read the book for the first time. It had been with her as long as she remembered. _Well, until I burnt it,_ Sarah softly smiled and then frowned. It seemed Labyrinth wasn't letting her escape that easily. She let go off the book; it didn't give her any answers. Someway she had already known it; it had been just a way to avoid facing the facts. But Sarah couldn't avoid the question anymore: was she really ready to carry out her plan?

Suddenly calling the Goblin King seemed very much harder to do.

Sarah tightly pursed her lips, rising up and headed toward her shower. She just couldn't name him out loud, not yet. She needed more time.

Too bad time wasn't on her side.

She doubted she could lose anything. By now, it was clear to Sarah that she was connected to something she either was responsible or part of. And it might prove fatal to her as well as her close ones. The little she understood wouldn't help her much, and if there were someone who might be able to help her, it would be the King of the Goblins.

_And if he doesn't exist…_Sarah faintly thought while looking around in the misty bathroom. _Then I'm in big trouble, as if I'm not already…_

It took some time from her to pick up her clothes as well as to tidy her appearance. Sarah quickly shoved away the though she might be paying attention toward her look because of the Goblin King. She? _Never!_ She definitely didn't even wish to see him. To be nervous was only natural. Only a fool wouldn't be worried when making a call on an immortal being.

The kitchen was silent. Sarah decided it was the most impersonal place; at least there weren't cushions, sofas or beds around. She acknowledged she was being a bit paranoid, but no point repeating she didn't trust Jareth. Sarah took a deep breath while glancing around her. This was it. No turning point anymore.

"I wish the Goblin King would come to talk with me…" She breathed heavily before she sealed her request, "right now."


	8. Be Careful on What You Wish for…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 8  
**Be Careful on What You Wish for…**

The silence was the only thing greeting her. Her apartment stayed the same, her furniture, the paintings on her wall remained. No lights to flicker, no sudden darkness, not even a cackle she connected to goblins. Not even a single hairy monster bore to show its hairy face. She didn't know was she more disappointed or nervous. She simply heard or saw nothing. And the acknowledgment made her edgy. Nothing seemed to happen, but still her hair stood up. Sarah knew she recognized this feeling as she eyes suspiciously around her. Last time it had preceded the sudden silence of her brother, eight years ago, and then been followed by his capture.

"Oh, don't you dare to try to scare me!" Sarah muttered angrily at her seemingly empty apartment. "You should know I'm not child anymore and these stupid games won't work anymore…"

"Really?"

Sarah knew that voice. That British accent, the almost bored style of the tone… It still made her shudder. She forced herself to turn around very slowly and very elegantly. Suddenly she found herself lost of words as she finally met his gaze. He stood there, near the doorway, wearing dark tight pants and boots. His shirt was long-sleeved and very decorative – maybe the costume was near rococo-time – she wasn't certain. And he looked precisely the same as Sarah remembered him. The air oddly glittered around him, revealing he wasn't something to call a human.

"Oh uh…" She released the breath she had unintentionally held suddenly very much aware of herself.

"Sarah, Sarah… What gives me this pleasure?" Jareth stepped forward, smiling and Sarah restrained from backing out. She was beginning to doubt the rationality of her decision.

"I thought it was clear to you." Sarah finally found her voice and was relieved to find it steady. She lifted her hand, waiving the little red book. "After all, I bet you are very much aware of every person finding and reading this damned book."

Jareth halted a bored expression on his face. "Yes, I know about it." He smugly smiled again. "But Sarah, I must say I wonder. I had an impression you liked it. After all, it used to be your favorite book…"

"Yes, as a child." Sarah agreed somewhat tartly. "But when a person burns something it usually means she's not so fond of it anymore…" She let go off the book, observing him. She remembered he was somehow much more intimidating and scary. "I was just wondering is there any reason why I of all people should find it?"

"Say it…." Jareth schemed something, Sarah was certain of that now "...a Christmas present. I didn't want you to forget us totally." Whom he meant with "us", he didn't clarify and Sarah didn't ask.

"And you expect me to believe you?" She was genuine astonished. How stupid did he think she was?

Jareth didn't even bother answering her. Instead he stepped deeper into her kitchen, observing the dark wooden cupboards, the white footstones and the rest of her decoration. It was all new, clean and stylish. "I see your taste have matured since I last saw you..." He unexpectedly commented, looking around, and Sarah clenched her teeth together.

"Thanks." Was her forced reply, and Jareth smiled.

"You don't seem appreciate my approval," His tone was light.

"Not really," Sarah replied, crossing her arms and faced the Goblin King. He had the nerve assuming something like that!

Jareth freeze, giving her an angered look. "Let me assure, there are many who would be more than flattered to hear my compliment..."

"You can count me out of those." Sarah was fast to reply. Funny, how the years suddenly lost their meanings. It felt like she had seen the Goblin King only yesterday, standing there before her. "And please, don't change the subject. I asked you tell, why I needed to come across again with the Labyrinth. You might as well answer me."

"Impatient still, I see..." Jareth sighed in apparent annoyance.

"And you still play you rule everything!" Sarah snapped. This was the man who had robbed her brother, decoyed her, offered her dreams and then let them shatter. She wasn't very fond of him at the moment.

"You seem to forget..." Jareth took an angry step forward, bringing him in a close proximity to Sarah "...that I am a king. I rule everything in my realm."

"I'm not one of your subjects!" Sarah exclaimed, holding her stance. "You should remember you have no power over me."

"So certain are you..." Jareth snarled in low voice with such a malice in his tone that Sarah found herself involuntary backing off him. He followed her right after. "And still you call me here..."

"Just because I have no other choice, and you know it!" She would have wanted to draw back her words the minute she let them go out of her mouth. So satisfied the Goblin King looked.

"So I _do_ have power over you…" His voice was soft, his mismatched eyes flickering with a glee.

"You know what I mean." Sarah sulked and snapped her mouth shut, amazed how childish she had actually behaved. She wanted to groan miserably. How had she been thrust in this situation?

"It might be." He replied sudden in normal tone. "But there is always a price to pay. You of all should know that …" He bent nearer, nearly touching her. Sarah barely paid attention on him, remaining in silence. She had known this beforehand. _And I have absolutely nothing to offer…_ She eyed him wearily, tired of his games.

"So name it." She finally stated simply and was amazed to find to Jareth laughing.

"Oh, Sarah, Sarah…" Man grinned devilishly. "That wouldn't be fun at all, now would it?" He mocked her, stepping past her on the other side of the kitchen, near her fridge and the postcards she had attained there, leaving her stunned.

She couldn't believe her ears. No, she couldn't believe this was happening. This simply wasn't possible!

"Hey, that's not…" She hurried after him.

"What?" Jareth turned to meet her. "Fair?"

She halted.

"Life's not fair. You should know that by now, Sarah."

"Who are you to give me such advices?" Sarah snorted. "You're not my teacher, as far as I can see."

Jareth just 'hmph'ed at her, spinning around and took Toby's Christmas card in his hand, not really paying attention on her anymore. "So, how is your brother?" He casually asked and Sarah ripped the card of his hand.

"Don't you even dare to take my little brother in this conversation!" She almost yelled, frightened. She hadn't anticipated this. What if he would try to steal Toby again…"I didn't wish him away!"

"No." Jareth agreed. "You called me into your life."

"I did no such thing." Sarah heaved while she placed the card back on its place. Damn him even making such exclamation! She had only asked him to have a talk with her. _And I'm regretting it every passing moment more and more…_

"Oh, yes you did…" Jareth kindly replied. "Your exact words were…" He closed his eyes and mimicked her: "the Goblin King to come to talk." Jareth opened his eyes and flashed her mockery smile while making a minimal bow. "And here I am, as you requested!"

"If all I get from you is taunting…" Sarah scowled at him. "…you might as well get out of my home!"

"But that's not the way it works…" Jareth silkily replied. "You called me, I give you that. But you didn't phrase it specific." He flashed at her his teeth. "And I am in no obligation to leave until I wish to do so."

"You can't be serious!" Now Sarah was horrified.

"But I am…"

_Oh-ouch…_

This could prove fatal to her should it be true.


	9. It's Only Mistletoe, You Know?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. (But I wish I would)**

Chapter 9  
**It's Only Mistletoe, You Know**

She had a problem. No, it was an underestimation, Sarah decided, still trying to invent something clever to reply. Firstly, she had a one annoying Goblin King in her apartment. That should already been enough, but now he had the guts to announce he wouldn't leave. _I should have seen this beforehand!_ Sarah wailed. _Trust Goblin King to bend the rules as it pleases him._

Jareth wouldn't leave until he had what he wanted, and apparently he either wouldn't offer her any help.

"Fine! Make yourself at home." Sarah turned on her heels, somehow managing herself out of kitchen. She desperately needed to gather her thoughts.

"I find it impossible to resist your request." Jareth was already sitting on her living room's couch. "Care to join me?" He patted the cushion next to him.

"Don't you have better things to do than pestering me?" Sarah stopped, sighing in defeat. She might as well try to cope with him - it wouldn't help her if she did keep on loosing her temper all the time.

"My, aren't we ungrateful…" Obviously Jareth was having fun. "I did what you asked. I came." He leaned back, glanced the ceiling and then at Sarah. She was perplexed to find his expression suddenly turning sour. "You should be happy I obligated, considering the chaos you caused in my kingdom. You have no idea how long time it took to rebuilt everything you destroyed."

"What did you expect?" Sarah snorted. "Did you really expect me to abandon my brother just because I accidentally said that stupid wish?" She shook her head. "Of course I couldn't leave him," Sarah inhaled and loathingly stared him. "The fact is I won you, and that's the only thing vexing you. You're quite a sore loser, you know?"

"You should watch your words Sarah!" He was suddenly next to her, his smell, his feel and figure invading everything in her and Sarah backed further. "You were the one allowing me a return on your life and that gives me certain…benefits." He smiled and Sarah rephrased her previous thoughts. He _was_ as intimidating as before.

She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. It wouldn't do well, were she to loose her temper. Since, she had a good reason to ask his help. Her family was on the other side of the world, her friends with their families; and she was tangled with a web of scary, ambiguous events. He was her only asset.

"I asked you here, true," Sarah finally answered, "but as my guest." She stepped backwards. "I expect my guests to show some respect."

"The same goes both ways," Jareth snapped, following her step-by-step, one-by-one, all the way back to the kitchen.

"If you would just give me the change," Sarah tiredly replied. "I'm not being intentionally difficult."

"You can not help it, Sarah," Jareth snorted. "It's in your nature."

"Oh?" She arched her eyebrows, tired of the quarrelling. Why was he dense? She just wanted his help! "Might I point I'm not 15 year old brat anymore. I've grown up."

"Oh? You say so…?" His mocked. "Maybe you can prove me it…" Jareth darted his eyes away clearly amused, and she was certain he was planning something she wouldn't enjoy. He flashed her an annoying smile, like knowing her dubious thoughts, and she barely retained herself hitting him right there.

"What are you implying to?" She wasn't certain was it wise to ask. But on the other hand, wisdom had never been her virtue. She was definitely too temperamental and curious.

She tensed as he leaned closer. "I suggest you look up," Jareth's voice was barely a whisper, and a sudden lump appeared in her throat. She lift her face, very slowly and very carefully, and gasped in terror.

Sarah wanted to curse. Loudly.

She saw mistletoe.

And she was standing right underneath it.

Sarah lowered her gaze and met the eyes of Goblin King; he was subtly smiling at her.

_That bastard. _She really wanted to hit him.

This was going to be absolutely worse Christmas ever; and it was getting worse all the time, she realized as she tried to step away.

Since, she couldn't move.

He must have bespelled her mistletoe, and now she was stuck on her place. Of course, in truth Sarah wasn't too surprised. This was exactly something Jareth would do.

"How inconvenient, isn't it Sarah…?" Jareth teased her as they both glanced up again, Sarah as terrified by the situation as he was delighted. "Such a small plant…" She could feel his warm breath against her skin as he softly murmured near her ear. "But still so devious. Who would have thought?"

"The only thing devious here is you!" Sarah snapped then, her eyes gleaming with rage. "Release me in this instant! Do you hear me?!" She nearly sounded hysterical.

She was never hysterical.

And he laughed. By gods, he had _the nerve _to laugh at her.

"If you insist, dear Sarah…" Jareth teased. "But are you certain you know what you are asking for?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah swallowed. She was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about. _Positive. No doubt about that. _But there was a small hope he only was just teasing her, _and maybe not…_

"Surely you of all people would know what the significance of the mistletoe is." Jareth locked his eyes with her and her heart sunk. She didn't like this at all.

"Tsk tsk." He was enjoying this; her silence and wane struggle. "Sarah, of all people, you should know what I'm talking about…"

Oh yes, she knew. After all, she dated an Englishman for Christ sake!

"I'm afraid I do not." She finally hissed through her teeth and bravely met his odd mismatched eyes. "But I'm sure you are just waiting to enlighten me..."

"Still defiant, even after these years," Jareth mused aloud, his lips barely twisting into something that could be described as a smile. "Sarah, you never cease to amuse me…"

"Oh, do I?" She spat. "How nice to hear you consider me as some of your private amusement. However I don't find this very amusing." She took a deep breath. "So, if you would just kindly release me now."

"Certainly Sarah", He was laughing now, and there was very disturbing twinkle in his eyes. "Just ask me to kiss you."

"Never!" The words were out before she had time to think any other coherent answer.

He smiled crookedly and shrugged nonchalant. "So then I would say it's your call…" He turned his back and left Sarah stand still. She couldn't believe her eyes as she followed his figure walking away from her.

"What?!" Sarah couldn't maintain herself. "You…" She hissed furious, lost at words, clutching her hands so hard her nails dug her skin. "You just can't leave me here!"

"But I am." Jareth stated casually, turning around to look Sarah, who took a deep soothing breath. _Calm girl…_The sensible part of herself reminded her as she started to realize the pain in her palms. She released her grip and tried to vanquish her desire to slap his face. Or throw different objects on him. Or just plainly scream. None of them would do any good.

Not to mention, she really couldn't move away from her place.

"I asked you here to help me!" Sarah claimed in frustration. "You're supposed to obligate my wish, not bind me here like some puppet"

"No Sarah", Jareth stated coldly with an unfriendly look in his eyes. He was back in his role of a cruel Goblin King. "You asked me here to meet you. And I say this meeting is at an end."

"Don't you dare to leave me like this!" Sarah stormed. "I'm stuck and only because you made some stupid spell to my mistletoe. This is my home and I didn't give you any right to mess things around!"

Jareth gave her a small smile. "All you need to do is to ask…" He bowed formally, his image turning translucent, "and I shall release you." His last words could have been only her imagination. "_After all…it's only mistletoe, you know."_

And then he was gone, leaving Sarah once again alone in her kitchen.


	10. Phones, Curses and Obliettes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this**.

Chapter 10  
**Phones, Curses and Oubliettes**

Sarah wanted to scream in rage. Nevertheless, wanting to scream didn't mean she would do it, not now at least. _Oh, that would be just priceless, Sarah…_ She could imagine Goblin King sitting in his throne room, laughing at her and her helpless fury.

So he wanted to her to beg him to kiss her? Well, one thing was clear: she most certainly wasn'tgoing to do it.

_That pig? _Sarah thought vehemently. _Uh-huh…Small change…_ An image of his angular face flashed in her mind and she corrected her choice of words. Maybe a pig didn't describe him the best way. After all he was, well, very beautiful creature, beside of being a prick._ Yes, annoying arrogant bastard. A real pain in the ass…_He was really bothersome, but she couldn't deny the fact that he was also very beautiful, even with his ridiculous silk shirts, tight pants and boots. He was beautiful with his smooth pale skin and unruly blond hair flowing around him like a halo. Goblin King, the dangerous and seductive villain of bedtime stories, an adult and sinister version of those fairy stories' princes…

Sarah banished these somewhat disturbing thought quickly. Not that she'd care his appearance. She was just making a point. _Yes, that. Just making a point clear…_ And she definitely wasn't going to kiss him.

She'd invent something else instead, Sarah decided her eyes wandering in her -now- empty kitchen. She'd invent something. She just didn't yet know what. To be truthful, Sarah had absolutely no damned clue. But she'd figure a way out; she always did. Jareth had never bested her and Sarah wasn't going to let him win this time either.

Couple hours later, she was still stuck in her place and mistletoe was still in the roof. The only difference was that she was sitting on a chair. And her head ached. And it was getting dark.

Sarah had tried to reach her phone, but it had been too far for her. She had also left her mobile to her bedroom, so it didn't help her that much either. It had rung couple of times during her imprisonment, that beeping sound driving her crazy. _Stupid cell phones! Never near when you have need for them!_

After trying to reach the phone, she had stretched herself and somehow succeeded to drag a chair. Climbing on the chair she tried to rip off the mistletoe, but the cursed plant was like glued to her ceiling.

She had shouted curses to it, as well as to Jareth, though she didn't really believe they would help her. Not that she swore often, but she had felt a bit better after some nasty curses she'd come along.

Her friends wouldn't have believed their ears. She hadn't known she had a knack on swearing. But really, she did.

_Crap._

That was the only word coming to her mind as she looked up from her chair and exhaled in total annoyance. There didn't seem to be any other way out this situation, expect calling him. Well, not any that she could come in mind at the moment.

_Mental note: Remember not to buy or take mistletoes the following year…_ Sarah menacingly eyed that supposedly harmless plant. _It's only cactuses in this apartment from now on…_

A sudden loud noise broke the silence and blushing Sarah realized it was her stomach. Day had passed and it was getting late. A quick glance on the digital clock on her kitchen desk told it was nearly eight. No wonder she was feeling hungry! She hadn't eaten anything besides the painkillers and juice. And the effect of the medicine was wearing out. Her muscles ached, caused by the yesterday's experiences.

"Not that this day has been any better…" Sarah muttered frustrated. Should Jareth have decided to re-appear at this time, he would have most likely received that slap Sarah restrained giving him earlier today.

So here she was: stuck, hungry and in pains. _No change on that…_ She continued her sulking. Nothing else ever seemed to follow from her interactions with Jareth. Whatever had even made her think he could be nice this time? Especially when considering that last time she had been chased, locked, toyed, trapped and decoyed by him – and this was only a brief list!

Her stomach grumbled another time and Sarah sighed in near defeat. She gave a furious glance to that seemingly innocent mistletoe, and glanced towards the table where she had left her new copy of Labyrinth. Too bad she couldn't reach it. It would be now shred in pieces. She had a sudden imaginary flash, where the book hit Jareth's obnoxious face. It made her a bit cheerier. For a while at least.

Sarah sighed another time and buried her head in her hands, sitting alone in her empty and darkening kitchen. If only she wouldn't have seen that stupid book…! None of this would have ever happened.

Though, it still made her wonder. Not only the reason why she had bumped on it now, but in the first place? She had owned the book as long time as she could remember – up until her 16th birthday anyway. And the book obviously had a connection with Jareth. Sarah was quite certain he decided who was to read it and who not.

But on what basis?

Did he choose his victims randomly?

Somehow being a random just didn't suit Jareth.

So why she? Sarah pondered, chewing her lips and absently looking her home, not that she could perceive too much of her surroundings anymore.

She shook her head, still trying to have an answer to her questioning thoughts.

_Why then? Why now?_

Unfortunately for her, only the Goblin King seemed to hold answers to her questions.

_That prick! _Sarah's feelings fumed once more. She closed her eyes, trying to cool down. There was no use to get mad, it clearly didn't help her when dealing with Jareth. She thought exhausted as she gazed around her.

It was getting really dark.

Sarah heard a sound of a helicopter and saw the bright light. It appeared and moved along her apartment's shadowy walls. The lights moved and swayed there, both the shadows and lights alike. She followed them, until the lights disappeared along with the helicopter. Somewhere down in the city people continued with their lives, rushing in streets, occupied by their Christmas stress, looking for presents, singing carols – simply just continued on living. Sarah felt lost, lonely, totally forgotten, and tears started to prickle her eyes. She desperately tried to vanquish them. She would not cry! She didn't cry last time, not even in the oubliette. She did survive then and she would survive now.

Sarah shuddered remembering the cold dark walls, the feeling of utter loneliness and oblivion. She had feared that all would have been lost, but then Hoggle had come. And with his, and sir Didymus', and Ludo's help, almost against all odds, Sarah had won.

She wouldn't let that bastard see her break now.

Somehow the decision made her feel a bit better. Sarah breathed in and straightened her back while standing up on her feet. She had faced many situations last time and solved all them. She'll be damned to let go of her hope this time.

"After all, this is my apartment, not an oubliette." Sarah addressed to her dark kitchen. "What possibly could happen here?"

She almost screamed when she unexpectedly heard an answer to her small private query. "You tell me, miss Williams …"

And then her kitchen was bathing in brilliant light.

_Damn!_ Sarah franticly thought, turning around. She had forgotten all about her previous situation and the reason why she had called Jareth in the first place. _Talking about a wood and a hard place…_ Her mind raced as she met the cold blue eyes of her uninvited visitor.

Lord de Menchen had found her and Sarah seriously doubted he had come to a friendly visit.

She armed herself mentally and defiantly met his stare. The tall and dark figure was standing near the kitchen doorway. Man had a malicious expression on his face and Sarah quivered. Oh yeas, lord de Menchen wasn't definitely here for a friendly chat…


	11. Trouble Follows Trouble

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 11  
**Trouble Follows Trouble**

They spent some time watching each other's in her magically lighted kitchen, not voicing a word. In this magical bright white light, Sarah could finally make clearly out the features of her pursuer. He was handsome like she remembered. But his beauty wasn't normal human beauty; it had some haunting ageless in it. His skin was smooth and light, a sharp contrast against his mahogany dark hair and his piercing blue eyes. And there was certain glow around him. There was definitely no doubt about it anymore. He was no human. He didn't have good intentions. And he might know Jareth.

_Damn._

And here she was, charmed to stay under the mistletoe, waiting to be kissed, like some damsel in distress. Oh, the irony!

Didn't they say trouble never came alone?

Something similar to what might be called a smile briefly visited lord de Menchen's handsome face before he stepped deeper in her kitchen. "It seems I have a perfect timing, miss Williams." His tone was mocking as he eyed the mistletoe and Sarah with an unsettlingly possessive gleam in his eyes. He didn't fail to notice her current condition.

"Yes, it must seem perfect to you," Sarah snarled, and his mouth twisted once more humorously. "Why are you bothering me?" She courageously demanded him to tell, crossing her arms on her chest and faced him. She was in foul mood, spending hours trapped here, and shde didn't care if her hotheaded way would bring her more troubles. "There are restrictive laws and you could be jailed for harassment, you know? And I happen to have a very good lawyer! So bugger off!"

Still his slap came to her as a total surprise.

"Never speak to me with that tone again, young mortal." His words were just a hiss, his eyes bright with anger and Sarah found she was lost of words. The girl looked him shocked, mouth scarcely open, not quite believing what had just happened. No one had ever hit her. Never.

But soon her initial shock wore off. Her cheek stung where he had laid his hand on her, but she didn't cover it. Sarah wasn't going to let that bastard have the satisfaction of seeing her cower before him.

"How dare you!" Sarah furiously cried out. "You have no right to lay you hand on me! No right!" She was barely catching on her surroundings, focusing all her rage toward that brutal male who was, at least partially, responsible to her miserable situation.

"I'm older and more powerful you could ever imagine, young human…" Lord de Menchen threated her. "I could destroy you like this!" He snapped his finger as to demonstrate his words. "And believe me…I've killed quite many of your kind before." He leaned closer, speaking maliciously. "One human more doesn't mean anything. You should keep that in mind, miss Williams..."

"I haven't done anything to you!" Sarah helplessly raged. "What ever gives you the right to hit me and threaten me with your Underground magic!"

He suddenly looked alarmed by her words and he grasped her arm; his grip was painful. "What do you know about Underground?" His voice was silent and made her shiver up to her bones. She shrugged and tried to shake away from his grasp.

"It's none of your business!" Sarah stated, struggling from his hold. "Let go of me!" And then she suddenly screamed as a violent wave of pain surfed through her body, piercing her consciousness.

"What do you know about Underground?" Lord de Menchen asked again and another jolt of pain ripped her senses, making her groan.

She didn't answer him, just squirmed under the intense pain.

"You understand of course I can end this." Lord de Menchen casually informed her, following her vain struggle against his magic. "Just tell me what you know about the Underground…and how."

"Go to hell! Sarah spit the words out, knowing it was only going to annoy him even more. The man narrowed his eyes, focusing and then she received her punishment. She muffled her cry when even a heavier wave of pain swayed through her body. Sarah felt the tears to well in her eyes and the world was beginning to spin around. The pain was too much. She couldn't breath. She couldn't see. She needed it to stop.

"Labyrinth!"

"What?" The pain eased a bit and Sarah took a deep breath. And afterwards it she took many other shallower breaths more. She feared her heart might leap from her chest; it was beating so fast.

"I have…a book…of Labyrinth…on the table…" Sarah panted, praying for salvation from this bane.

"Hmm…" He mused, looking her again, and she screamed as the pain ripped her consciousness harder than before.

"I speak the truth!" Sarah cried, not noticing nor caring her tears that were spilling out and running down her cheeks.

Finally the pain ceased.

Lord de Menchen was silent for a while, considering her words. He didn't utter a single syllabus, and Sarah noticed his gaze moving toward her kitchen table and on the little red book. He fixed his eyes back again on her. She couldn't help herself; she shivered as she met his stare. The man coldly smiled, noticing her reaction.

"I hate you!" Sarah spat, pulling herself free of his grip, and meant what she said. She hated him more than she thought could even be possible.

"Miss Williams, I'm heartbroken," lord de Menchen dryly answered, turning around and slowly walked next to the table. He didn't pay any more attention to the furious mistletoe-imprisoned girl, picking up the book and flipped carelessly through the pages.

"_Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City…to take back the child that you have stolen…_" He stopped reading, looking at her, his eyes narrowed, and Sarah lost momentarily her ability to breathe. This didn't look good, not at all.

"So, who did you wish away?" He heartlessly asked, putting the book aside and returned back to her. "Who did you lose to the…king?" His tone turned vicious and Sarah forced herself to stand still as man walked around her. "Your mother, father, your sister…?" His voice was just a silent whisper and he stopped in front of her seizing her chin. He smiled malicious, locking Sarah's face in his grip. Her vain struggle and rage only seemed to amuse him. "Or was it maybe your lover?"

Sarah pursed her lips together, refusing to reply.

"Tell me, young woman…" Lord de Menchen leaned even closer. "Tell me miss Williams. What did he offer you? Were the dreams you gained worth of losing your loved-one to _the Goblin King_?" He spat the title with acid venom.

"I did not lose!" Sarah couldn't maintain herself any more. Tired of her pain, tired of being stuck here, of being alone and not with her family, of struggling with Jareth and this perverted abusive lunatic; tired of her day and everything, Sarah snapped. "Who I wished away is none of your business! My dreams are mine, and what he offered is between me and him!" She spat and defiantly met the kobold-blue eyes of the cruel fae lord. "But know this one thing you twisted pervert: _I. did. not. lose_. I never lost to him!"

He released his hold on her, strange expression on his face. And that was when it happened once again. To her utter terror Sarah felt the odd tingling sensation she had experienced before. A sudden weakness in her body and a feeling of sickness forced her on her knees. Next thing she noticed was that her cupboard opened violently and their contents flew around the room, hitting the walls, to each other. Forks, knives, plates, mugs alike were flying around, suddenly creating a deadly turmoil in her used-to-be chick kitchen.

Lord de Menchen didn't seem to mind about the chaos. All the flying objects flying toward his direction stopped and fell as hit on invisible wall. He just eyed her oddly, as pondering and then, finally, when the heavy rain of kitchen utensil came to an end, gave her that a cruel, sadistic smile. He took a violent hold on her, lifting her listless torso up against his own. Sarah was too tired to care. She just wanted to sleep, wanted this day to be at the end. She had no power to continue her struggle. She closed her eyes, waiting the unconsciousness take over her, waiting for another blow of pain.

That never came.

Instead, Sarah felt his lips brushing against her own.

He was kissing her!

Sarah's eyes flew wide open as she realized what he was doing. She suddenly received new energy, coming from a sheer panic. Not thinking coherently any longer she pushed him as hard as she could. She didn't have strength to get away from his embrace, but enough to force him to free her from his kiss. Sarah stared the man sickened by his actions, sickened by him. She couldn't sustain herself anymore. She wanted to throw up. She also wanted to strangle and slap him.

So, logically, because she was Sarah, because she had wanted to slap someone all day long, and because she tended to react based on her instinct, that was precisely what she did. Sarah hit him, loud and clear. And then she screamed.

She screamed the only name she knew could help her in this situation.

"Jareth!"

* * *

**Angelwingz202 - All in time. But I hope this eased your anxiousness a bit at least... :)**


	12. Questions and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 12  
**Questions and Revelations**

Lord de Menchen locked her hands, forcing them down and gave her a warning glance. She swallowed nervously.

"I grant that for a human you're a brave one." He kept a small pause. "But that what you just did, was extremely stupid. Not mention, _extremely _infuriating." His grip on her became painful as he murmured with a very hostile tone. "And I'm not going to let you go away with it," he glared at her. "Just to let you know, my dearest miss Williams."

Sarah hid her fear trying to struggle free. "You have no right to treat me like this!" She spit. "You have no right to take advantage of me!"

"Yes yes…" The man wasn't paying attention toward her any longer. "Let us now wait for the valiant Goblin King to arrive, why don't we?" He ferociously smiled, baring his perfect white teeth. "I'm certain he will be most delighted to see you here in my arms…"

"You're a monster!" Sarah spat disgusted, doubling her efforts to break free from his clutches. To her total annoyance he just appeared to be amused by her vain struggle.

"Why are you hurrying away my dear? Don't you want to stay and welcome our guest…?" He mocked Sarah and captured her firmly under his clutches enfolding his arms around her waist. His hold was so intense she found it hard to breath. His eyes gleamed warningly, but she didn't pay any heed to it.

"Release me in this instant!" Sarah sputtered. "You perverted prick!"

"You should be taught some manners, miss Williams…" Lord de Menchen didn't sound to be very pleased with her. "However, even if I'd like very much to be the one teaching them, I really don't think I have time at the moment." He eyed Sarah apparently very exasperated with her. "So would you please shut up?"

"Go on!" Sarah quarreled. "Try and make me!" She was far being a wise, but well…He rubbed her with absolutely wrong way.

Man arched his eyebrows and then casually shrugged his shoulders. "If you insist..." His focused briefly and alarmed Sarah felt once again that faint tingling sensation. The emotion died quickly away, leaving her feeling otherwise totally normal. Maybe she had just imagined it…? But as it soon became clear, the sensation hadn't been her imagination.

She shrugged and opened her mouth, attempting to spit yet again some vehement comment, and her eyes flew shocked wide open. She couldn't voice even a single word out of her mouth, and Lord de Menchen's act became very obvious to her. He had stolen her voice.

"My…" Man mused aloud, surveying her clearly satisfied. "I rather like you being mute." He flashed a smile, amused about her shock. "Maybe you should be left for rest of the infinity that way?"

_Damn! _Her situation hadn't improved, despite being untied from the mistletoe spell. She was still trapped. And now even without a voice. _Damn. Damn. Damn!_ Sarah wanted to curse aloud, which of course, wasn't possible at that moment.

"Do not worry my dear. The spell will wear off in time." He took a deep breath, glancing at her. "Mean time, I'm going to enjoy its effects. I should have done this long time ago," he flashed her that ferocious smile again, "and then we wouldn't have to worry about some rather unwanted visitors…"

Sarah couldn't but feel nauseous his suggestive words and tone. Lord de Menchen's look turned vague and he quickly glanced up the mistletoe. "I take it was his doings, charming the plant."

The man nodded when he saw Sarah's expression. "Yes, that would be something very characteristics for him. Doing things like…that." He sounded somewhat disgusted and suddenly Sarah didn't want to know more. And for the thought of facing Goblin King…Sarah wasn't certain did she even want to see Jareth.

He would be furious.

_Crap! I should have agreed to Heidi's proposal and followed her!_ Sarah suddenly realized and her heart sunk a bit more. Her life appeared to be in total mess and she had no clue how to put it back into order.

Sarah was nervous. She couldn't deny it. How would Jareth react? Would he help her? Would he leave her on her own…She bit her lips, scared of thought he would come, scared of the thought he wouldn't come. Scared how everything would turn out, what would come of her.

And then he was there, standing in the centre of her kitchen. His white cape, decorated with furs, owl feathers and diamonds, swirled around him, creating a sharp contrast against the dark figure of Lord de Menchen. The unruly hair of Goblin King glittered in the bright light, like possessing inner glow and Sarah felt her body to shiver with a sight of him. He was stunning. He was powerful. And he _was _furious.

The kitchen had become very quiet along the arrival of the Goblin King. He slowly looked around, noticing the chaos around them; the knives popping out in walls, fallen chairs and food dispersed everywhere. His eyes narrowed, as he perceived the fae lord holding Sarah in his arms, the spell on mistletoe shattered by a kiss of another man.

"Gaway," His voice was cold as he spoke, confirming two men were old acquaintances, and that they weren't exactly something one might call best friends. _No, definitely not best friends,_ Sarah silently considered, following how Jareth's attire hardened and his expression transformed sourer.

"Ah, Jareth…" Lord de Menchen casually phrased, seizing the girl even tighter in his embrace and Sarah forced herself to stand still as he raised his other hand on her neck, and squeezing it with such a force it hurt. "How displeasing seeing you here."

Goblin King's tone was icy. "I do my best." He unfriendly gazed Gaway and snarled, making a small gesture toward Sarah. "Let her go." His voice told an unspoken promise what would happen if his order wouldn't be followed.

"I must say, Jareth, I'm surprised." Gaway gave him a faint mocking smile. "You, one of the Underground kings, let a mere mortal summon you." He slowly slid his fingers along her neckline, making Sarah violently struggle under his grasp. "Pray tell me, what she is to you? Your mistress perhaps…?"

_What!_ Sarah was enraged by his comment. Her mouth fell open, still unable to utter a single word out. _How dare he even suggest something like that! Bastard!_

"That information has nothing to do with you." Jareth snarled, his anger flaming. "But if you hold your life dear, you let her go." Sarah restrained herself from breathing. She felt Lord Gaway de Menchen become more alert; the man stretched his mind around, getting ready for a fight.

"Well now…" Gaway taunted Jareth. "One could almost think you care for this human." He shook his head and continued. "Now _that _would be scandalizing. You: the high king of Underworld. The vile and proud immortal…" His vicious smirk widened. "What would you do if I'd tell I stole a kiss from her charming lips?"

"I say I pity her." Jareth spat. "It must have been terrible for her." His smile was somewhat wry as he continued. "The women you've bedded told you never were much of a kisser…"

This remark made the other man furious. Sarah could feel anger emitting from him.

"Be careful Jareth," Gaway sharply advised and his hold on her neck became more severe. "You wouldn't want to see me breaking her delicate neck here, now would you?" Sarah let out a small frightened sigh, heart beating fast in her veins. By gods, didn't this day ever end? She couldn't remember when she had hurt as bad ever before! She couldn't tell when she had been threatened as badly ever before! She wanted to cry and cuddle herself, tired of her fatigue.

Why was she harassed by the Underground? Why did this Gaway de Menchen chase her? Why was she suddenly defended by the Goblin Kind, who just hours ago acted like a villain? Why, why, why…? Endlessly why's, but not a single answer to even one of them.

Why she just couldn't have a normal life like other people had?

_I'm not ever going to finish that essay…_ She faintly thought. She just knew she was going to fail her course. _Drat._ The notion made her even angrier than before.

"Gaway… I say this for last time. Release her. _Now_." Goblin King's voice was firm, his expression stony and Sarah felt Gaway stiffen, like he actually would have considered Goblin King's words. She held her breath, still firmly fixed in his grasp like some prized possession, an object of desire. How she hated this feeling of an utter helplessness. She was headstrong. She was bold and hotheaded. And she was supposed to be never helpless.

_Well news for me…_ Sarah thought somewhat peeved. That was precisely what she was now: helpless.

"I fear I'm not going to obey you, Jareth." Gaway smiled at him, trying to intentionally annoy Jareth. "I'm not one of your subjects…" He paused for a while, his hold on Sarah becoming violent. "You are not _my _king."

And as to emphasize his words, to Sarah's utter disgust and to annoy Goblin King past being furious, he did it again. He kissed her there yet one time more. And to make things even worse, this time Jareth was present to witness the kiss.

Sarah almost couldn't make her believe what was happening. This was a pure nightmare. She had just asked Jareth's help, and suddenly she was held captive by a foul fae who first abused her, strangled and finally forced a kiss on her. Not to mention, doing so in the presence of Jareth! This wasn't something Sarah had been looking forward. No, not even close.

To be truthful, as a kiss it was a feeble one, more like a showoff, brushing of lips, but still. The bastard was invading her personal space! And even worse, Goblin King was seeing it. She definitely _didn't _want Jareth to witness this humiliation. She was fuming. How dared he! The utter nerve! The bastard! Sarah kept her body stiff within the arms of dark haired fae lord. She barely heard Jareth growling in fury. Finally the man stopped kissing her. He gave her a sly look, his fingers still tightly pressed on her neck and tearing her delicate skin. She could already imagine the bruises he was inflicting on her. "Well now, it wasn't that horrible…" He glanced at furious Goblin King. "Or do you have anything to say Jareth?" And after that he laughed – a sound of pure malevolence.

_That made it._

She totally stopped anything that was even close to thinking at that moment.

It was a reflex, pure instinct that guided Sarah next. She brought her knee on him, as hard as she could. And kicked him right there where she would have kicked any normal human man. Luckily, it worked.

Gaway groaned and released her.

She fell on her limps, gasping for air. _Do not thrown up! Do not faint…!_ She felt sick and wanted to scream, to rest, and to sleep. She simply hoped she could stay still for a time. _Damn with all – stupid faes, mazes and Goblin Kings alike!_ She was just so exhausted… _No time for that!_ Her mind cruelly reminded her even though every inch in her screamed her to lie down. Clumsily, strained from the day, she reeled further, away from the clutches of Gaway de Menchen.

"No!" Man cried, trying to snatch her back, unsuccessfully. Sarah had already climbed on her feet, moving beyond him. She panted heavily, glancing quickly at the dark haired man and backed off, looking for support from the Goblin King.

Jareth moved quickly, closing the gap between her and Gaway, protecting her. His move didn't go unnoticed by Gaway. The man halted. His face was impassive, but Sarah could unexpectedly discern an impression of hesitance in him.

"Jareth, you cannot be so stupid!" The man snarled. "You must understand you are endangering your position in the central!" Gaway's voice was as melodious as before, but he sounded nervous. And his words made Sarah to wince her eyebrows curiously. He was saying that she would endanger Goblin King somehow…? _But that doesn't make any sense…_ How could it even be true? After all, she was – like Gaway had mentioned many times – only a human and Goblin King was apparently an immortal fae. She blankly stared Jareth's back, noticing his body to turn rigid, and for a while Sarah was scared the Goblin King would abandon her.

He finally answered. "The odds against you, as you know, Gaway." He sounded irked. "You tried to claim something that was already mine."

_His! _Sarah almost forgot Jareth was now the only protection between her and the dark haired fae lord.

"As long as I saw, there were no marks on her…" Gaway spat. "She's not one of your orphan souls. She is open to the first claim." Man bestowed Sarah with a repulsive smile. "And I assume that just a short time ago I was the one obtaining it…"

Sarah tasted a sour taste in her mouth her face white. He meant his kiss. She felt thoroughly sick by the thought of this. He had marked her by his kiss. And it meant - Sarah started to feel even more disgusted - that Jareth had shared the same goal.

If she had thought she wanted to curse before, it didn't match her feelings now.

She didn't know what she wanted to do most. Sit down and cry, throw objects on Jareth and Lord de Menchen or just run out of the room? Finally Sarah chose none of the above alternatives, remaining on her place and franticly looking for a kitchen knife. Luckily for her, she picked one popping out her fridge. One question more in her endless list of question, she faintly thought, taking a hold of the knife's handle. _Why I suddenly feel like a ticking time bomb? _She silently wondered. _And if that bastard wins, I'm going to slice my wrists open!_ Though, which bastard she was referring, Sarah wasn't actually very certain - especially when she heard Goblin King's answer.

"Gaway, you must have become blind." Jareth's voice was freezing. "You didn't see my mark because you weren't looking hard enough…" He continued, not seeing the angry stare he received from Sarah. She started to like this conversation all the time less. No one possessed her, least of all those two!

Gaway remained silent, his eyes firstly fixed on Jareth and finally, and almost involuntary he looked at Sarah. She could feel his gaze burning her, reaping her soul open, baring it, and exploring it. She shivered and turned her face in instinct, breaking the eye contact and shunned him from her mind.

She heard Gaway gasping. "Well now…" The man said. "Who would have known...?"

"Well, now you know." Jareth didn't sound too pleased.

_Know what? _Sarah pondered amazed. What were they talking about? She looked the two men, holding the kitchen knife still tightly in her hand.

"You go too far Jareth." Gaway finally growled. "The High Council won't tolerate this! She's only a mortal! And your claim passed on when she returned Aboveground."

"Gaway, you seem to forget my position," Jareth snarled. "I am the King of the Underground, and you are the minion! Do you seriously think your master would endanger his position in the council? Do you seriously think he would stand for you?"

Gaway turned white. He didn't answer.

"This seems familiar..." Jareth finally spoke; tone dripping ice. "It looks you lost your woman, _again_." He crossed his arms on his chests, almost casually. "Seems like your lot."

"I imagine you know it the best," Gaway vehemently spat, clutching his hands by his side and looking sour.

"Still bitter?" Jareth didn't sound sorry. "Even after these years?" He snorted. "I almost thought you learned from the passt, but no. I warned you Gaway, and you ignored my warnings."

Sarah didn't see his face, but she could imagine him smiling, baring his canine-like teeth. "Now you shall pay for your lack of vision."

He rapidly moved, bringing his hand up and made a thrusting forward move. The other man mimicked his moves at the same time.

Sarah actually sensed it more than she saw it; like a rush of raw power that made her skin crawl. The air in her kitchen started to swirl between Jareth and Gaway like air flickers above asphalt during hot placid summer days. The sensation was followed by a sudden crack and flash, and then a pressure wave so heavy it threw Sarah sharply backwards. She tried to balance herself and remain on her feet, but exhausted as she was, she failed miserably and lost her stance.

_Thump _

Sarah fell on her back, hitting her head on the floor of her kitchen, releasing her hold on the knife. It clattered on the floor, lying out of her reach. The world went black for some time, until she finally fluttered her eyelids open. The act didn't do help her much. Everything was still spinning in her eyes and her head and rear ached so much she wanted to scream.

_Ouch!_

Well, shouting in mind was better than nothing Sarah decided bringing her hand on her sore head and rubbed it gently. She winced and tried to focus her eyes once more. What she saw made her gasp. Both, the Goblin King and Gaway de Menchen were shining brightly, as lit inside. So bright was the radiance Sarah's eyes watered, and tears started running down her face. She was forced to turn her head.

The movement made her head to throb even more. Sarah felt dizzy. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to maintain her consciousness. She felt that same tingling sensation all over again, and it made her body itch.

_Magic..._The realization hit her then. She was sensitive to the magic! Sarah gasped in and suddenly understood, remembering a chat she had with Heidi.

_"What might have done…?" Heidi teased her. "Really Sarah…By magic? Ha…" _

_Yeah, ha...Heidi. Just haha... _Somehow Sarah didn't feel like laughing. It became obviously clear now - it was magic she could perform, it was she who burnt the trees in the park. She had freed herself yesterday and made her kitchen utensil by magic. She had it, and magic was Gaway de Menchen was after.

_What have you done to me Jareth!_

She started to cry.


	13. Once Upon a Time Interlude

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13  
**Once Upon a Time - Interlude**

Once upon a time in a faraway land lived a boy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

Once upon a time in a faraway land lived a girl with honey-gold hair and eyebrows shaped as dove's wings.

Once upon a time the boy with blue eyes met the girl with eyebrows shaped as dove's wings. And once upon a time in a faraway land, so the story tells, the boy fell in love with the girl.

And once upon a time in a faraway land, the boy grew into a fine young man and the girl into a handsome young woman. And so it happened, the girl left to another land, not so faraway, to tie an alliance with the king of another land. But the boy stayed and learned what it meant to be left alone. But still, inside the man lives the boy, who still loves the girl, who now is a woman with eyebrows shaped as dove's wings.


	14. Even Elephants Can Have Hangover

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 14  
**Even Elephants Can Have Hangover**

There are times when each of us is forced to evaluate life in general. The place and time might be the most bizarre as well as normal, but that's not the point. What matters, is the feeling, the inspiration, the insight one perceives… Memories become clearer and the reality lessens. These moments come and go; they might be swift or extremely slow. Some experience them many times, some none. But trust that if you have, it will change your perspective on life.

And that is what happened to Sarah.

As she lay on the tile floor in her kitchen, the tears running down her cheeks; the Goblin King and Lord de Menchen shot colorless energy at each other. The night grew long and was near at its end; as she was physically near her limits, it all just stopped affecting her.

Her body was still aching, not to mention her pounding head. She was still hungry and besides that, feeling nauseous. Now she at least had a vague feeling of how Jews might have felt in their death camps during the holocaust – exhausted, starved, beaten and harassed. What she couldn't figure out was how they hadn't felt disgusted by the thought of food; because she thought she might throw up.

And besides the holocaust, the only other things she could think was: _I'm never going to finish that essay…_and…_I wonder what it could have been like to kiss Jareth…? _

Funny still, Sarah thought, as it was very clearly ahead of her; she might die tonight or be hijacked to Underground. Her life was at stake and all her doings, words, fights, arguments, relationships, past, and present… They caused this moment. The only thing she found she was thinking was that she still hadn't done that one essay.

But it meant she wouldn't regret anything, should she die tonight. She really had experienced a nice life; more than nice, actually.

Except she had never kissed Jareth, and that was something she wasn't ready to admit to herself, even now. So, what she continued doing, was to keep her eyes squeezed tightly closed and wait to gain some control over her tears and her strained feelings. Since her eyes were shut, she couldn't witness what finally happened between the two men, but she heard a sudden gasp and _vhooh _–like a unexpected flaming of fire. After that there was silence, which lasted until Sarah heard Gaway spitting vehemently: "So be it then."

She opened her eyes and succeeded to see Gaway de Menchen standing near the kitchen's doorframe, his stance slightly shuddering and his clothes to some extent marred. "You can count I won't leave this here." The half-long locks of his dark hair flew around him and swayed in the air current appearing there abruptly.

"Yes", Jareth stood still, his face marble-like and nearly as white as his unblemished outfit. "I advise you to run to your home." He scowled unpleasantly at Gaway, relaxing his shoulders and moved his right arm in front of him, palm facing up. "Otherwise I might forget I have made a truce with Oidin." A crystal appeared on his open palm. "And you would better remember he is still your king." Goblin King took phase and aimed the crystal at Gaway and threw it. The shiny glass ball tore through the air, approaching dark haired fae. Just before reaching him, the man disappeared. The crystal Jareth had thrown blasted and splintered into thousands of shiny little pieces.

"Humph." Sarah heard Jareth mutter faintly. "How unoriginal…" He gave out a silent sigh and after a moment turned around, his delicate face impassive as he looked Sarah. He blinked his eyes and arched his eyebrow at her. "You called…?" He gave her a narrow smile and took a step forward.

Sarah was exhausted.

Nothing else did come in her mind at that moment as tried to get on her feet, her knees still shaking. Sarah didn't mind about the dirt her kitchen floor was full of, dirtying her hands, jeans, and clothes. She was too concentrated with her struggle with her shaky legs. She wanted to cry from sheer fatigue, and wiped her mouth franticly once more, disgusted. _That bastard! _Until now, this had been the worst day she had ever experienced. And even worse, she realized as she finally lifted her gaze, the day wasn't at an end yet. She still needed to face the Goblin King.

_Oh shit…_ Sarah felt her heart flipping madly as she met his furious gaze. He was now standing in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest, a cool expression on his face. What would she experience now? She narrowed her eyes at him, considering all that she had already faced and gone through, an almost welcome feeling of anger pulsed through her veins, giving her a much needed adrenaline rush and extra energy.

"Sarah…" The Goblin King spoke finally, taking a couple of steps that brought him next to her. Keeping his eyes fixed on her, he said "You don't play by the rules…"

"I wasn't aware there were any rules." Sarah spat venomously as she struggled to stand up, relieved at the same time to be able to speak at loud, having gotten her voice back

Something akin to a smile appeared on Goblin King's lips. "That's because I make them up as I go along…" He shook his head, slightly impressed by her boldness. The Underground king leaned forward, trying to help her up.

She shook him off, fleeing his touch. "I can get up on my own!" Sarah shot out angrily and was rewarded by annoyed flash on Jareth's face. "Have you no decency at all!" Sarah almost cried. "Do you happen to know what I just went through! Just because _someone_ had to put a spell on my mistletoe. Then that s_omeone _just had to leave me – in the mercy of some half-crazy sadistic man… That man kissed me! Do you happen to know how..." She looked for the right word and came to the conclusion that none gave it any right. She shuttered and spat finally. "…how disgustingit was!" Sarah stopped and gave him a murderous look, standing on her shaky legs, leaning against her fridge.

At least he had decency to look slightly uncomfortable. _Though, just slightly._

"Sarah, I didn't know about Gaway's whereabouts. Had I known he was nearby, I wouldn't have left you unguarded." It must have been the closest to an apology Jareth was able to say, and even now she could hear the strain in his voice. He obviously didn't like to be the one justifying his acts.

"How reassuring…" Sarah spoke through her teeth. King or not, he had no right to mess with her life like he had just done. "Your compassion truly warms my heart." She closed her eyes, taking a couple of calming breaths, thinking about how she was supposed to carry on now. Gaway was gone, but not dead.

"Will he return?" Sarah suddenly asked. Her voice was weary and strained, as she took couple hesitant steps. She was glad to find she was able to move. Just a few steps further and she would make it to the box of painkillers she had just noticed – the same ones she had utilized yesterday.

"Possibly", Jareth answered cautiously, his gaze following her.

"Possibly?" Sarah repeated and kneeled carefully down to pick up the medicine package. Everything was swooning again in her head and she stayed still for a while, not thinking anything. All her energy was concentrated on keeping her senses. That was the reason his words went almost unregistered.

"Most definitely he will, if you stay here."

She was silent. Her head pounded. She didn't want to think about this. She wanted to be in her bed and wake up tomorrow to find that this all had been just a dream; wanted to wake up tomorrow morning and find herself in England, in her parent's new home with Toby, dad and Karen. Of course, she realized as she finally felt steady enough to straighten her back, that wasn't going happen.

She didn't answer him at first, simply walked to her kitchen counter. Her eyes looked for an empty, clean and unbroken glass. She avoided looking at the Goblin King, avoided looking at her floor and avoided looking around her. _Maybe it will all just disappear if I don't pay any attention to it._ Sarah thought wearily, her eyes finally noticing a coffee mug nearby.

The mug was white and it had two handles and two pink elephants painted on its surface. The figures were holding each others' tails and both of the elephants had an ill expression painted on them. There were also a few stars flying around their heads. It was one of the ugliest mugs Sarah had ever come across. Big black letters painted on the surface of the mug read "**Coffee-cup for the day after**" and explained the sick expression the artist had stamped on the elephants.

It had been a present for Sarah on her 22nd birthday. Her friends gave it to her and laughed at her shock when Sarah had opened the gift and seen the mug. Now it seemed it was her only remaining unbroken dish and somehow it suited her situation perfectly. Her lips twisted briefly as she curled her hand around it, opened a water tap, and filled the mug with water.

One, two, three white tablets lay on her palm. _Curious…_Sarah noticed suddenly that her hands were shaking. Closing her eyes she lifted the mug to her lips and swallowed the pills.

"If I'm not going to follow you, you mean." Sarah stated eventually aloud, lowering the mug and the hangover-elephants on the kitchen counter and turned to meet Goblin King's hooded stare. "You want me to travel with you back to the Labyrinth." It was a statement, not a question.

"Sarah, I always said you were an intelligent one..." He sounded amused and Sarah felt her cheeks flame up in rage.

"Don't mock me!" She growled. "At least I know why that idiot is after me, no thanks to you…"

"Oh really…?" Jareth crossed his arms over his chest, observing her expressionlessly. "You do say so?"

"Oh, really…" Sarah sighed exhaustedly. "It seems I apparently forgot to mention also that I have this one man chasing me just because this other mentioned _someone _had done something to me in the past..." She narrowed her eyes, trying not to care about the pounding pain in the back of her head.

Jareth didn't even flinch and that increased her annoyance even more. "Don't mess with me mister! I know precisely what that creep is after – he wants the magic you gave me!"

"Sarah…" Jareth sounded exasperated. "I must disappoint you, but do you really think I would be so dumb to do such a thing?" He arched his eyebrows. "Whatever makes you think I've done something so mundane as to give _magic_ –as you phrased – to a mortal?"

"I don't care what you call it: magic, might or force…You know what I mean!" Sarah pointed her fingers at him. "And don't lie to me! Just to start with, why else would I suddenly be able to light trees on fire!" She was exhausted and absolutely certain it was Jareth who was to blame.

"Well yes…" Jareth bared his slightly pointed teeth at her. "I rather think it was quite a spectacle, don't you agree? Even I felt it in my castle. You…quite surprised me then."

"What? " Sarah gasped. "You're denying it's your fault!"

"Sarah, you obviously didn't listen to a word I was saying…" Jareth sighed. "You were doing it alone. I have nothing to do with your… pyrotechnic abilities." He seemed to think awhile and smiled at her. "I am _so _sorry to disappoint you."

"No, actually you're not." Sarah answered and felt her shoulders start to sink. For some reason she believed him. He might be an arse, untrustworthy and annoyance beyond anything she knew, but she felt he wasn't lying this time.

_So, what now? _She wondered letting her eyes wander to her chaotic kitchen, barely paying attention to the Goblin King, lost deep in her thoughts. What was she supposed to do now?

She wanted to growl in frustration, the pain in her head increasing still and her legs shaking a bit more. "Gnnnrrr…"Blushing, Sarah realized it was her stomach. Apparently it had decided it was time to announce, at least, its frustration.

Sarah was hungry and _so_ tired. She still wasn't any wiser as she had been in the morning - just more scared, confused and hurt.

Jareth spoke then. "Sarah, as much I might now be hurting your feelings, I feel your kitchen…may not be the most desirable place to be at the moment." He made many gestures to the red, green, and white stains around them, on the usually spotless black-white floor tiles.

She looked at him wondering silently what he was up to now. "I take it that you still wish to have a talk with me?" Jareth abruptly gave up that teaser façade of his and seemed suddenly so much older. Then almost immediately he was yet again back in his role of the arrogant Goblin King. "So, I am suggesting we move somewhere else to finish this conversation of ours…"

"Like where?" She asked distrustfully, yet relieved at the same because she needed desperately to get out of this kitchen. Except if the man was going to suggest his world, then Sarah was afraid she might start to cry again.

"Your living room sounds reasonable to me." Jareth answered with a bemused voice, sensing her doubts.

"Oh, yes…sounds fine." Sarah answered feeling suddenly slightly distressed. It was this almost friendly change in their relationship that made her feel too uncomfortable around him.

She half-expected him to transport them there with his flashy magic, instead he chose not to. He signaled her to follow him. Sarah looked at him silently, hesitating, but finally made up her mind. She should at least try to show him some gratitude –after all, he had saved her life. Maybe she wouldn't trust him, but he wasn't her enemy anymore, Sarah understood this as she made her way out of her kitchen.

It would be hell when she had to start cleaning the mess in the kitchen, she thought as she walked on the dirty tiles, the broken pottery and glass rattling underneath her shoes.

She halted for a while.

Her living room was calm, dark and clean. The neighbors' lights shone from the opposite building's windows, them being the only source of light in the bluish dark of the room. Everything was intact. She almost couldn't make herself believe the chaos she had left behind her as she sat down on her soft, lightly colored couch, and bent down to turn a light on. The gentle light of her Japanese-styled table lamp lit up the room, crafting soft shades on her walls.

Sarah heaved relieved. It seemed like eternity since she had last rested relatively at ease. She leaned on the soft, blue pillows and felt Jareth sit next to her.

Silence.

"Why is he after me?" She asked finally, playing nervously with the sleeve of her shirt. The pale green fabric was dirty; she noticed absentmindedly and lifted her eyes to look at the Goblin King. It was a surreal view and one week ago she couldn't have even imagined that this unworldly creature could be sitting with her in her home.

He was mocking her faintly again and clearly enjoying it. "I thought you said you knew already…"

"No." Sarah corrected him, too weary to snap back at him. "I said I know what he is after in me, not why." She closed her eyes, thinking. "So, I'm asking you. Why is he after me?"

"He wants power." Jareth's answer was simple, as he gave up his jesting. "He seeks it, craves it, needs it…" He sighed. "And you just happen to leek power."

"Who is he anyway?" Sarah asked, opening her eyes, not really shocked about this revelation.

"A person of high status." Jareth replied ambiguously. "Not in my eyes, though."

"That's not really an answer." Sarah pointed out. "I could have also told you the same."

He moved uncomfortably, his eyes turned toward the windows and the view they revealed. "He is a high noble from another realm, almost a prince you could say…"

_Another realm…?_ Sarah let the information pass. She could absorb it later on - otherwise she might forget the most important ones. "And…?"

"And…" Jareth sighed. "There is little love between the two of us, which you must also have noticed. He found you accidentally, because of the power he sensed in you. Now he will most likely return again, because he knows there is a connection between you and I." He sounded wary of the thought.

"So he wants to use me in his personal vendetta against you…" Sarah summarized. She covered her face with her hands and wanted to miserably groan aloud. With every minute that passed, her day was turning worse. "Is there something more I should be aware of also?" She asked then with a muffled voice; her face still wrapped in her hands.

"Yes…" Jareth admitted silently, unexpectedly getting on his feet, his face and voice void of all possible emotions. He walked further and waited for Sarah to straighten her back and turn to look at him.

She blinked her eyes. "What?"

The Goblin King looked uneasy; though just briefly. That scared the hell out of her. He wasn't supposed to be uncertain. He was the arrogant Goblin King for gods' sake! "He…" Jareth pondered some time, looking for a way to express his thoughts, but came to the conclusion that there really was no nice way to break this news to Sarah. "Gaway claimed you as his property." Here Jareth looked as sour as if someone had stolen something from him. "He put his mark on you when he kissed you. He didn't lie when he said so. By our law, he has a right on you from now on…"


	15. A World Through Rose Tinted Glasses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this**

Chapter 15  
**A World Through Rose Tinted Glasses**

This wasn't true!

This _couldn't _be true! Sarah looked astonished at the Goblin King. "What?" She gasped terrified and bewildered, her eyes wide. "You're saying he has the right to say I'm his property!" She felt panic to swell inside of her. "If this is a bad joke, you better tell me now, because I'm not laughing at it, not at all."

"No." Jareth sounded to be genuinely sorry. He sighed and ran his hands through his unruly hair that was shining internally; even in this mundane world, every inch of him sparkled with magic. "I'm not joking Sarah, not this time..." He met her gaze, his expression grave. "He really did it, unfortunately."

"This isn't happening…" She shook her head in disbelief, her mouth now wide open as she stared the blond fae in front of her. _Please, say this isn't happening…_ Sarah wanted to cry out franticly.

Jareth took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sarah…"He muttered after a minute of silence, scandalously even some might say. And if not so shocked and tired, Sarah would have paid more attention to his words. It wasn't very common for him to express remorseful feelings. "I truly am…"

But Sarah didn't acknowledge this. She was tired, and hungry, and desperate. "I hope you don't expect me to feel gratitude for your sympathy." Sarah spat, her voice bitter and squeezed her eyes, the wrinkles appearing and marring her forehead. "I'd say you have more to do with this, more than you're ready to admit!" She gritted her teeth together, her cheeks burning bright red and her green eyes flaring out of anger. "Nothing of this would have ever happened without you and your stupid maze. Not unless you'd taken Toby away from me!"

"Sarah…" Not only Jareth's voice revealed his irritation, but his entire figure also as he eyed her coldly with his mismatched eyes, his posture hard; the white cape swaying gently in the air; the stars within his outfits sparkling in the subtle light of her living room, making him to look like a marble statue – cold, untouchable and unfeeling. "If I may remind you…You were the one wishing your brother away for yourself. I wasn't involved with that, not at all." His lips twisted sourly as he walked near the windows, by her glass-covered and knee-high counter table. "You summoned me and it was my duty to respond your call." His tone was bored, arrogant also, as he held his chin up, eying her, his mouth clamped in thin line. "So, if you are looking someone to condemn, it would be better for you to take a look in the mirror and ask the same question again."

"Aha!" Sarah claimed victoriously and hammered the air restlessly with her hands, like emphasizing her words. "But here you lie!" She squashed her fist tightly together. "It was your book I had then, and without it, I would have never wished my brother away- not ever!"

He stopped by the window and turned to look calmly outside through it. His hair was flying glitteringly around his head, and the white fabric of his coat dancing restlessly in the dim light of the room.

"And I bet your Labyrinth and you are behind the reason why I might suddenly be able to kill people with my…" She pointed her finger accusingly at his back as she looked for the right words and hurried on with her indictment. "…for example…with my sudden pyrotechnic and telekinetic skills!" Sarah exclaimed triumphantly, knowing very well this wasn't the best way to handle matters with his majesty, but she didn't care. She desperately needed someone to yell at, and it happened to be that Jareth was the only one present. "You better not deny it!"

"Sarah…" Jareth snorted annoyed and turned around to look at her. He fixed his gaze on Sarah. "Let me remind you that it was _you_, who asked Toby to be taken away, not the book." His tone was cold, his face passive as stood proudly there, every inch of him reminding her that he truly was a king. "To say something like that would be same as to blame a good friend, because of the influence he has on you. It's immature and stupid." He inhaled briefly. "You by yourself create your world, and only you can be responsible for the consequences of the decision you take and the way you build your life. To blame a simple book is thick, even coming from you."

Jareth closed his eyes. His eyelashes contrasted sharply against his pale skin; the dark windows behind him framed his pale figure and made him look akin to a modern work of art. "I must say that I am getting bored with this conversation." He told her then, shifting her sight slightly above her, on the canvas she had on the wall.

"If you don't have anything else to say, except blaming me, I might as well return to my world." Jareth aimed his eyes back on her and the intense look he had, made her squirm uncomfortably. "I have a kingdom to take care of and subjects to rule. I have a lot more better things to do than to listen to you complain. I have better things on my mind and don't need to be criticized by a girl, who refuses to mature." He looked away with a weary face and shifted his head slightly, placing his left arm against his chest to let it support his right hand that was keeping his cheek covered.

She was stunned by his words and couldn't consider anything to reply. His accusations had hurt her, and even though every inch of her nerves screamed and looked for someone to blame, to yell at, to let out her frustration, she was old enough to see she was, in truth, behaving as a child. He had told her truth. And even though it hurt; she wasn't child anymore. She couldn't shout "_it's not fair!_" No, not anymore, it truly was a waste of time to look for someone to blame.

So Sarah took a breath and swallowed the rest of her words down. It was time to act like a grown up.

"I'm sorry", she whispered finally.

Jareth froze and turned to look at her in surprise, letting his hands fall down. Something flashed on his face, a feeling; a look Sarah remembered seeing there one other time. He had had that look during their ultimate confrontation in his castle, eight years ago. He appeared suddenly somehow exposed, nearly defeated.

"I got scared." She made an attempt to smile and failed miserably. She felt deeply humiliated. She was deeply indebted to him, but instead of thanking, she had just shouted at him. A great job she was doing with her decision to get some help. She was on the brink of losing even the aid the unpredictable Goblin King might provide her. Her distrust toward him or her mental shock weren't any excuses. She had behaved impolitely. Period. She couldn't deny it. "I would appreciate it, if you could forgive and stay…Jareth."

The man closed his eyes, like trying to restrain himself, and when he opened them, they were void of any emotions he might have experienced.

"You were right about one thing…" Jareth spoke suddenly, his voice sounding almost hostile.

"What?" Sarah was startled by his coldness, relieved at the same time that he was willing to remain with her. She didn't know what she might have done if the Goblin Kind had decided to leave her alone, she swallowed at the thought of it, to face Gaway…

"You were right, in a sense, when you accused the Labyrinth for your rather unexpected…magical powers…" He sounded fairly disgusted by the use of words, but nevertheless, used them anyway. "And trust me when I tell you I didn't expect, nor wish for it."

"I…" Sarah stared at him astonished and at a loss for words. She pulled herself together quickly, her heart starting to flip madly in her chest. "I kind of figured that out..." She eyed him bit doubtful, questioning his declared innocence, but decided to keep her opinions to herself. "What did it do to me then? Why am I able to do all those…things…?"

He let out a breath and snapped his mouth closed, considering his words for some time. "A mistake happened… An accident if you like," Jareth answered her finally with a very careful tone. "When you solved the Labyrinth, it saw you as its champion. It gave you an access to its powers."

"It?" Sarah repeated faintly shocked. "You are telling me that maze of yours…is _alive_!" Her head was still pounding, despite the painkillers she took earlier. She should have taken more than those three!

"No. Not alive as one might normally understand it." Jareth sounded irritated. "But it has a sense of itself, of its existence. It's loyal to its master…that being _me_." He really didn't need to say that, Sarah had already figured it out. "It obeys the ones it sees worthy of itself and destroys the ones it dislikes. It might reward the ones that conquer it. It might feel a connection with the one solving it. It might be it doesn't. So no, it's not alive the way you asked. It's not alive as you mean, but it has a mind of its own. You might consider it…kind of a dog." He gave her an oddly reserved smile. "The Labyrinth recognizes the ones who are worthy of it. And sometimes it might create a link with them…as it apparently did with you."

"What are you saying? That your maze is some kind of half-living pet and it needs me to groom it?" Sarah arched her eyebrow up and gave him a disbelieving look. She wasn't certain if she wanted to hear this, nor if she wanted to believe it either.

"No, Sarah. What I'm saying is..." Jareth kept on smiling, but his smile didn't reach his eyes, Sarah noticed suddenly. "The Labyrinth forged a connection with you." He kept his eyes fixed on her as his words started to sink in. "You are bound by it…even more…" He paused. "It chose you to be its keeper."

"What!" Her mouth fell open. She felt like an idiot; she certainly knew she must have looked like one at the moment. Sarah snapped her mouth shut, but as she kept processing Jareth's information, her mouth started to gape open again. Her brains hadn't been designed for this kind of use! This was getting out of its processing limits!

She shook her head disbelievingly as she stared at Jareth. This was the last thing she had expected to hear from him. "That's the reason why Gaway is after me!" She gasped, finally understanding the whole situation.

Jareth nodded gracefully, following her reactions. "Yes Sarah... He is after the powers my Labyrinth granted you…" He didn't say it aloud, but Sarah could hear it plainly in his apparent loathing. Jareth didn't approve of the Labyrinth's decision very much, if at all. She felt she should almost be offended, but at the moment she didn't have energy to get angry at his reaction.

"Oh, what a mess…!" Sarah moaned and buried her face in her hands, too weary to think anything anymore. She was so utterly tired and she felt her brain might burn out from the sheer stress it had been exposed to. Why had she even woken up today?!

"You tell me…" The Goblin King replied, leaning on the windowsill, his left knee bended up and his foot resting on the wall behind him. "And the question remains…" He crossed his arms, sounding suddenly almost jovial; a turn that didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. "What should you do…?"

One minute angry, next angst-ridden, and then humorous…She felt at loss with the volatile change of moods of the Goblin King. She wondered in the back of her mind did all royals or only the ones from the Underground behave like this?

Sarah blinked. She was too exhausted to be preoccupied with thoughts like these. For mercy's sake! If someone had presented her a case-study with these kinds of problems and asked what the possible ways were for the person involved to react, she wouldn't have bet her money on this outcome. Perverted, Sarah was almost proud the way she was holding up. On a single day, one didn't end up witnessing that there really was another world with different races and then become hunted down by one of them, rescued by another one, and finally, hear that a half-living maze had granted her magical abilities… This was like straight from her worst nightmare, or alternatively a bad fantasy story. Even some B-movies she had seen had a more realistic plotline than this, her so called life at the moment.

What should she do? What could she do?

"I don't know…" Sarah wailed, her head plunging in defeat against her chest. "I don't even know what I can do!" She lifted her head and looked at Jareth. "What do you suggest…?"

"Me?" He sounded surprised.

"Well yes," Sarah confirmed somewhat exasperated. "Who else would I be asking? My curtains? The walls of my apartment?" She drew a deep breath and forced herself to stay calm. She wasn't in the mood for his games. "No. I'm asking that from you."

"Touchy, aren't' we…?" Jareth retorted her arrogantly and observed her alongside his nose, until he heaved and straightened his back, clasping his hand behind him. "Do you really want to hear my opinion…?" The look he gave her was questioning.

"Well, it can't do any harm, now can it?" Sarah answered wearily, eyeing him back. "And as you must've noticed that right now, I'm pretty much out of options…" _Damn right…_she might add. She was totally out of any ideas.

He sauntered slowly closer and stopped near the edge of her table. "Well, frankly spoken…I do have a suggestion…" He gave her a judging look, like measuring her possible reaction. "…which is the following: that you return back to the Underground with me."

Her reaction was prompt. "You must be joking!" Sarah stared at him bewildered. This couldn't be true! She couldn't be hearing this right. Right? "What possibly makes you think I'd be willing to return there?" She looked him disgusted by the very thought of it.

"Sarah, do you have to be so thick all the time?" Jareth sighed annoyed as he stood there in front of her. "It is clear that I can not stay in the Aboveground for the rest of eternity." He let his words sink in deep before he continued "Nor can I protect you against Gaway and his allays when and if, and trust me when I say that he will return." He added quickly, like responding to Sarah's unstated response even before she had time to voice it out. "Oh, yes. You _might _think that you could be able to use your connection with the Labyrinth to defend yourself. But the link between you two is still very weak, and you don't have the knowledge, or the abilities, to benefit from that advantage." He was so totally arrogant and crushing with his reasoning that Sarah was beginning to see red again. She _so _itched to give him a good kick.

"Besides, Gaway is very much aware that you are able to use the powers of my domain. He will hunt you down, should you stay here, and ultimately, unless you end up dead before that, he will get you. And no one will come and save you, not even me, if you decide to stay."

_I should have seen this…_Sarah thought. Of course he would suggest something like that. Sarah had a fair hunch that all this time his aim had been to get her to accept his proposal of returning to Underground, to his land, where he was the king, not only _de jure_ but also _de facto_. He wanted her to return there, at his mercy.

"And you call that a fair suggestion?" Sarah muttered sullenly, adding dryly: "The amount of choices you present to me to make are astonishing."

"I didn't promise anything." Jareth reminded her haughtily. "I said I have a suggestion, nothing else."

She grimaced at him. "Well thank you very much for you hospitality and kindness, but I think I prefer staying here."

"You trust me so little and still ask my guidance," Jareth snorted. It looked like he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Is that really a wonder?" Sarah gritted her teeth together.

"After all these years you still bear a grudge on me?" Jareth looked at her perplexed. "You are a rather unforgiving type in that case." He smiled, flashing his pointed teeth. "Which I don't feel appropriate with your character. And it makes me think your grudge is personal, and that is something I don't quite understand." He shrugged. "I thought I did my best as the villain you requested. I must have left you dissatisfied then somehow."

"I asked?" Sarah repeated astonished, trying not to pay attention to his underlying suggestion. "You are seriously saying that?"

"Well yes." He appeared to be taken aback by her question. _Note: appeared._ She knew he was making an act.

Sarah closed her eyes, too tired to start arguing with him again; it would only lead them more astray. It was true that she had asked him to take Toby, but she hadn't meant that, which of course he knew. People generally made many kinds of wishes, also those they didn't actually wish for. Jareth knew this just as well as Sarah. He had taught her a lesson and she had learnt from it, but it didn't mean she should be happy with his means of teaching. His way was efficient, but cruel, and she didn't have to accept it.

"Whatever…" She sighed finally and felt her stomach grumble once again.

"You should rest." He said suddenly and gave her a peculiar smile. "And eat. This has been a long day."

"You tell me…" Sarah sighed, her mind agreeing with his words. Taking comfort from her couch she tried to mount herself up. "But as you must've seen, my kitchen isn't in the best possible condition at the moment. " She let out a frustrated groan as her feet declined to obey her and she collapsed back on the couch.

"Here, let me bestow you with some nourishment to help you gain your strength." Even before he placed his hand in front of her eyes, she knew what he was going to offer her. She could hear it from his voice. "How would you like some peaches…?"

She looked him.

He looked back, innocently she might add, a single peach held in his grasp. "Well…?" He raised his brows questioning.

It was a test, she understood instantly as they stared each other. Sarah's lips were pursed tightly together where as his mouth was smirking in response. Sarah looked at the peach and then back at the man again. He was still grinning crookedly. It really couldn't be any clearer: he was challenging her to accept the peach.

Sarah inhaled deeply and prepared mentally before she smiled. "Why thank you." She took the fruit in her hand, looking at it intensively. It felt normal. It looked normal. It looked just like a peach. _It is a peach_, she reminded herself as she kept on smiling. _A peach Jareth conjured. _The last peach she had eaten had been in the Underground. The fruit had ended up stealing her memories about her quest to save Toby, and, surprisingly it had been a gift from Jareth. And now she was going to eat a peach he was offering her.

Was she crazy?

_Possibly…_Sarah thought wearily, still looking at the fruit in her hand. She closed her eyes. W_ell… Here goes nothing._

The taste was sweet, delicious; almost ecstatic. And she was so hungry she could have eaten a horse! She kept her stare fixed on Jareth as she kept on chewing the peach. And while savoring its sugary bites, Sarah remembered how much she loved and how much she had missed the taste of her old-time favorite fruit.

She swallowed and let herself enjoy the flavor she hadn't tasted in eight years. It tasted so… Sarah froze unexpectedly and her eyes widened in alarm. She looked at the Goblin King horrified.

The peach, it tasted odd!

She dropped the fruit as if it had burned her, her face bleaching the rest of the little color it had left. The fruit rolled on her living room floor, back and forth, swaying near her feet. She closed her eyes defeated, betrayed, broken.

"What have you done…?" Her tone was hoarse as she fought against the tears.

"You are far too trusting." Jareth answered with a soft voice. "You should have learnt from your last lesson." His face appeared suddenly to look slightly apologetic. "I couldn't afford you to decline me another time." He straightened his back and stepped further away as Sarah tried to attack at him.

"You lying little creep!" Sarah cried crushed, tumbling on her knees, feeling lightheaded. Everything started to blur in her vision and the shadows in the corners seemed to sneak closer, the light diminishing around her. "You made me trust in you! You deceiving coward!"

Hadn't she said the precise words to Hoggle before, she wondered dimly?

"I'm sorry Sarah." Jareth's voice was sincere. "But this was the only way." He smiled. "Trust me in this…"

And then everything went black.


	16. Back in the Underground

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 16 

**Back in the Underground**

**_Clang. _**

She was awakened by a sound, similar to the ringing of a giant bell. It broke the dream she was having, forcing her to return back to consciousness.

_It was an odd dream_, Sarah thought still sleepy, eyes closed, resting her body against the soft mattress underneath her and enjoying the feeling a thick feather blanket brought upon her. All the time the dream had been played, she had known that it hadn't been real, which is something she thought now to be a little odd. She had known in the first instant that it had been a dream - nothing less, nothing more. It had felt as real as anything she'd ever experienced in her waking hours, but that had been precisely the reason why she had known it had happened in her sleep.

_Sarah stood alone in an empty corridor; grey stonewalls towering high around on both sides. She watched the thick, knee-high fog circle around her, in her proximity almost transparently, but covering the soil further away like a thick and swaying blanket - like a pulsating strange form of life. The corridor before her continued straight forward, disappearing along the darkness that crept closer the further the path kept on going. It was an eerie place, almost serene._

Sarah wrinkled her nose, keeping her eyes closed; she could feel the morning light dancing gently on her cheek and making her skin feel warm. The details from her dream kept on disappearing, but she remembered talking with someone walking from the distance, through the fog to her.

It--the person had told her something she knew had been very important, but she didn't remember what it was anymore. Sarah breathed annoyed, fighting to remember the vague memories. She itched to remember the vision and the meaning it held. Something about it had been significant, but the more she fought to recall it, the more the details slipped away, like sand through her fingers. Sarah forced herself to relax, allowing her mind to drift and felt the images starting to return.

_It was something about responsibilities, forgiveness and bonding… _

She almost saw the person again, standing in front of her, talking to her with a tender tone. It was saying something about…

**_Clang_**

Sarah flapped her eyes wide open along the piercing sound that broke her attempt to gain her now lost dream. The sound she heard now was the same sound she had heard a minute ago, the same sound that had caused her to wake up. The effect it had now, made the rest of the images of her dream disappear, and left her with a sense of feeling that something had been lost. It had been a bell that had woken her up. _A very giant bell,_ she thought faintly annoyed.

**_Clang. _**

Third call left her fully awake along with a dull ache all over her body. She was lying on a thick bed, the light of the morning sun greeting her with the first tender rays of a starting day. The light was passing through the dark and heavy, velvety looking curtains that rocked smoothly back and forth against the grey stone floor, moved by a gentle air current. From an open window, Sarah could see the diagonal roofs of various houses, towers, and walls of strange construction and even further down, the outline of a hilly green landscape.

It was a clear day and the air held a promise of summer, which Sarah found somehow odd.

Wasn't it supposed to be Christmas instead of an early summer?

She closed her eyes in defeat, hearing the singing of the birds in her ears; she remembered what had happened and where she was. Jareth had tricked her. _No. _Sarah corrected herself. She had let herself to be tricked, and because of that, she was back in the Underground. She was seeing the walls of the Labyrinth. She was looking from the castle beyond the Goblin City at the houses of that very same Goblin City. Through the open window Sarah perceived even further the outlines of the spiraling maze she had solved eight years ago.

_That was the last time I ever eat peaches again!_ She thought somewhat annoyed and stayed on her back. Her body was still feeling very sore from the pressure it had gone through previous day and the mattress underneath her back felt like heaven to her abused muscles. Sarah stayed still, letting her eyes to wander in the room Jareth had apparently pointed for her.

It was a nice room, she decided. Possibly nicer she had ever seen in her life. The room was high, well over four meters, and its walls were made of thick gray limestone, covered by medieval-looking textile canvases with many various themes and pictures. On the right side of her bed was an open window and next to it an open door, framed with dark blue curtains. Apparently it led to a small balcony her quarters possessed. Next to the entrance to her balcony were a set of dark wooden seats and a table with a matching design. The floor was covered by different furs, some of them belonging to an animal, possibly even alien to her and her world. Her bed was huge and the light-colored sheets of her blankets were soft, shiny material..._silk…_she recognized while scanning the rest of the room.

There was a huge wooden chest at the end of her bed, made from the same dark wood as her bed; a decorative night table next to her, the tribally carvings on the wood representing an excellent work of handcraftsmanship. The decoration repeated along in the other furniture in the room: in the wardrobe, in the frames of a human-sized mirror, standing next to her bed, and in the dark wooden doors - one double, one singular. Sarah wasn't history student for nothing, though her major was contemporary history instead of general. And like any history student, she had a soft spot for old, authentic historical buildings, especially castles. At the moment she was in a castle. In a very old and authentic castle it seemed. Best of all, it wasn't just any castle, which had been transformed into museum; it wasn't any relic from the past. No, it was a genuine, real home for its holder, whom Sarah was deeply enraged with at the moment.

She scowled.

Castle or not, she was truly mad at the Goblin King. He had practically kidnapped her from her home. She wasn't going to let him get away with that. She was going to make him pay.

Damn right she was!

The chirping of the birds annoyed her even further, and was finally the reason why Sarah climbed out from her huge bed, despite her sore muscles. The cold floor against her feet made her frown as she patted barefooted through her room and reached the opening of the terrace. Her sneakers were lying next to her bed, but otherwise she still wore her old costume, which was kind of a relief to her. She doubted it had been Jareth, who had stripped her shoes off and wrapped her in blankets. More likely that had been done by a servant, but still… Sarah preferred to keep the right to undress herself and definitely when she was in an unconscious state.

The sight that greeted her was beautiful, picturesque. Sarah saw the jigsaw roofs of the houses of the Goblin City just behind the outer wall separating the castle from the city. She could hear the shouts, squeaks and tweeting of chickens, and noisy laughter_…_

**_Clang. _**

The pounding of the bell wasn't very balanced, Saran noticed with a smirk as she witnessed a group of different sized goblins pulling a thick rope near the tower of the outer wall. The sight was hilarious. Some of the goblins were so short they clang desperately to the rope, half in the air; whereas the others were so big they endangered the smaller ones with their clumsy movements and huge feet.

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. Yet again she found it quite hard to believe Jareth was ruler of these rude and clumsy little creatures. Whatever had made him to accept the throne? And why were the goblins even part of his kingdom? And why did they even let Jareth to rule them, was another question she found peculiar. There was only one reason, Sarah decided, somewhat sarcastically. They were too stupid to kick him out and he was too proud to resign.

"O' the burdens of the white men…" Sarah sighed exasperated, casting her eyes toward the bluish morning sky. White, fluffy clouds danced there, passing the high castle towers that tried to rip them apart. The bright yellow Underground sun rose in the sky, upon the land, and started to warm it with its gentle shaft of light.

She rested her hands against the stone rail of the balcony and leaned on her arms. "What now…?" Sarah mused aloud, suddenly angered by the sight that opened in front of her: the green garden with its pebble paths underneath her balcony, the red-stoned walls and towers of the castle and the Goblin City, and far in the distance, the barriers of the Labyrinth.

She had been so utterly stupid, mildly speaking. There was really no one to blame, except herself. She had accepted that cursed fruit and been far too trusting! Of course it had been drugged. She had been stupid. _A real idiot, _Sarah snorted annoyed and rested her head on the stone rail. She had been so trusting that it almost made her sick.

She desperately wanted to strangle the deceitful Goblin King. And still, a strangely familiar voice inside her mind kept whispering to her. "_You knew the risk and still you took it. Maybe you wanted to return…?"_

"No!" Sarah muttered, fighting against the accusations the other half of her mind told her. "He tricked me to trust in him. I _didn't _want to return!"

"_But you knew he spoke the truth about Gaway and your connection with the Labyrinth…didn't you?"_ The voice taunted her, ruthlessly. "_You actually had no other choice. Because, if you hadn't accepted to return here now, you would have done so some other day…_"

But it wasn't true, Sarah wanted to cry. There was always a choice. There should always be a choice! And yet she couldn't deny the words her mind was telling her.

"_You would have accepted his proposal sooner or later, which you knew when you took his peach, and accepted willingly the risk it contained. And this means, you lie, when you say you didn't want to return. You did. Otherwise, you wouldn't have ever accepted anything from him…"_

That made her silent.

And scared.

Had she really wanted to return?

She was saved from answering by a screeching of the door, and startled, she turned around just to witness the massive double doors of her quarters to open ajar. Sarah inhaled deeply, preparing herself to face whoever was entering, having her own suspicions about who it would was. So when the door was finally open wide enough to reveal the person who entered in, she let out her breath in apparent relief.

It wasn't Jareth but a service girl. With mixed feelings whirling in her mind she followed a young, brown-haired girl to approach. The girl appeared to be some years younger than her, and she held a food tray in her hands. The girl had a slim figure and she looked actually quite sympathetic.

_Looked. _Sarah reminded herself bitterly. Things weren't always what they seemed to be. She should keep that fact in mind.

The simple green dress of the girl covered her body, yet revealing a fair amount her flesh near her neckline, quite much for her age actually. Her clothes were otherwise simple and the only decorations were some white embellishments on the sleeves and a white stripe on her waist. The girl stopped and closed the door, joggling the tray still in her hand. She turned and after realizing Sarah wasn't in the bed anymore, gazed quickly around the room. As she noticed Sarah standing on her balcony, she made a small curtsy and a few of her brown curls fell to frame her young narrow face.

"Milady, how endearing to see you up already." She spoke with a soft toned voice and stepped further into the room. "I brought you some breakfast. You must be hungry by now…" The girl lowered the tray on a table next to the balcony, and revealed a porcelain teapot and some dishes on the tray.

Sarah eyed the girl suspiciously and the food even more so. "What's in it?" She inquired, remaining in her place.

The girl leaned lower, looking at the tray. "Tea and toasts along with some jam and butter. And some fresh squeezed orange juice." She straightened her back and curtsied another time. "I hope this suits your needs milady."

Sarah sighed faintly annoyed by the overly polite words of this young girl. "I'm no lady. So please stop calling me that." She fought against the urge to yell at this young girl. She was no cause of her situation even though she was a minion of Jareth's.

The girl lifted her face and aimed her big blue eyes on her. "Oh, don't say that milady. You're the honored guest of my liege and he required me to behave politely toward you milady." She sounded and looked honest, but Sarah was on her edge and unwilling to let down her defense.

"Your lord…" Sarah voiced bitterly. "You refer to Goblin King, don't you?"

"Oh yes milady." The girl confirmed quickly, her voice wavering as sensing her annoyance. "His highness instructed me himself." Her apparent fright made Sarah to feel even angrier. She hated herself twice as much as she continued pouring her venom at the unfortunate girl.

"Oh, he did?" Sarah repeated vehemently. "Please, enlighten me and tell me how else did his _Excellency _instruct you then?"

She gulped nervously, lowering her head and fidgeted nervously with sleeves of her dress. "Milady…?"

"Oh give me a break!" Least of all she wanted to pretend being some sort of noble lady from far away country, which Jareth most likely had told to this, not even adult, girl. "I told you I'm no lady. So stop calling me that, unless you wish to make me mad, which I seriously doubt." She looked the girl for another time, trying to get her words through. "I have no title, I'm no noble. I have absolutely no connection to any gentry. So, just call me Sarah and nothing else."

She retained saying that if Jareth had instructed this service girl to behave politely, she definitely didn't was the girl to follow his advice. What Jareth wanted made Sarah to want to deviate. It was a childish act, but at the moment Sarah was too furious at the untrustworthy Goblin King to really care about it.

The girl opened her mouth and even before she uttered a single syllabus out of her mouth, Sarah had raised her hands up, her palms facing the girl. "Please?" She voiced desperately, afraid she might cry in frustration. She didn't want to yell at this girl; she didn't want to act as an ass; and she definitely didn't want to be thought an aristocrat! Her mother had been an actress, her father was an engineer, and she was merely a student, who had suddenly been hijacked to a strange and magical world. She just needed to contain something familiar in which to cling onto.

"It's not only that, milady Sarah." The girl answered finally, slowly. "I know you're from Aboveground and that you have no relation to the nobles of the Underground… After all, you're not one of them." She spoke, eyeing Sarah cautiously, as wondering should she trust in her or not.

"One of them?" Sarah repeated surprised, forgetting that the girl still persisted to call her by a title she had no desire to acquire; forgetting for a while her burning annoyance toward the Goblin King.

Sarah took some slow steps that brought her back inside, out of the direct sunlight. When Didymus had identified her as a lady, it had been part of her story. She had been a heroine and he had been her knight on her heroic quest. It had been fitting for a fifteen year old teenager. But wasn't that the dream of every teenager: to be the princess of the fairy tales, the pure and willful heroine? Of course it had been natural, _then_. And that was the key-word: _then. _The situation had changed. Her dreams had changed along with her. For one thing, Sarah had learnt during her schooling what monarchism usually meant and the reasons it stood for. The values she followed didn't include those of the monarchy and autocracy. Sarah was used to a life only a woman of the 21st century, and didn't have any desire to alter it anymore.

Too bad one Underground king didn't seem to share her point of view. The fact angered her yet once more.

"Yes", the girl answered and as seeing the blank expression on her face, clarified her words. "What I mean, is that you aren't one of the fae."

"Yes, I know I'm not a fae." Sarah shook her head, having a vague feeling of what she might hear soon. "And thank god for that, I might add." She imagined briefly seeing the face of one particular dark haired fae in front of her eyes and shivered in disgust. If the rest of faes were like Gaway, she didn't possess any kind of desire to be part of them. "But I fail to see your point here."

"Well milady…" Sarah breathed deeply at the title, but retained saying anything to the girl, who seemed to be genuine with her confusion as she searched for the right words. "What I mean, milady, is that you're a human and…"

"And let me guess." Sarah interfered, imagining already what the girl was going to say next. "Humans aren't generally nobles here?"

"That's not exactly the truth, milady." The girl answered somewhat shyly. "But it's close to it."

This intrigued her, and while she was still mad at Jareth, she found she wanted to know more. She could always let her anger control her, but, on the other hand, this girl apparently lived down in the Underground, and knew the ways of her world. She might possess a view, very different from Jareth's, and could also provide Sarah with some background information that Sarah realized she deeply lacked at the moment.

"Okay." Sarah sat down on a chair, thinking. "I kind of figured that out: human nobility is rare down here." She looked the girl again. "But can you tell me, what is the reason behind it?"

"Isn't it apparent milady?" The girl looked her as wondering. "We, humans, are alien to this world."

"But you live here?" She was slightly taken aback by the fact.

"Nay milady…" The girl shook her head, her brown curls dancing in the air. She cast her eyes toward the balcony and her previously bright blue eyes turned to look somber. "I was wished here." She smiled sadly, like at distant memory and when she turned to look Sarah she appeared serene once again. "There's the difference milady. The humans, they are a foreign race within the world of the Underground. We came here through the Labyrinth, which is a portal between different planes of existence."

Sarah eyed the girl skeptically, wrinkling her eyebrows. "A portal between planes…? You mean the universes and worlds, like the Earth?" She might still be dreaming, Sarah decided then, her forehead furrowed. This appeared to be way too bizarre for even her to believe it. No, she really didn't know if she should believe any of this, nor her senses anymore.

"Well, yes." The girl didn't seem to think anything she was telling to Sarah was odd anyway, if at all.

This _might _still be a dream, Sarah realized, but most likely not. She winced mentally at the thought of it and the things it possibly meant. "And you're implying that there are other universes also, beside of my world and this…Underground?" Sarah asked suddenly very much more worried. "And the Goblin King rules the only channel between all those different realms?" She thought she might shout in frustration as the girl simply nodded, confirming her doubts.

"Yes milady."

This meant she was stuck in the castle of a fae lord that controlled a portal between different worlds. And it also meant he was the only way for her to return back to her home.

She _really _wanted to curse now.

"So the humans that live here…in the Underground, have come through the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked wearily, leaning against the posterior of the armchair. "You're saying that they are here because they've been wished away to goblins and their king?"

She smiled then, somewhat sadly. "Yes milady. Like I already told you I was wished here, by my mother."

"She didn't reach the castle then?" Despite her shock Sarah found she wanted to know.

The girl didn't even flinch as she answered, meeting her eyes straight. "No. She didn't even try."

"Didn't try?" Sarah repeated shocked. What kind of mother didn't even try to reclaim back her own child, her own flesh and blood?!

"Nay milady", the girl confirmed looking relatively at ease with this fact.

"But that's awful!" Sarah exclaimed, covering her mouth, shocked about how casually this girl acted and talked about her past. How could she behave so calmly?

She shook her shoulders. "I don't know about it milady… I'm quite content with my life like it is now, and it might be, my life could be a whole lot of worse otherwise. My liege isn't really a bad person and he cares for his people."

"Humph." Sarah retained answering her. She couldn't say she agreed with the girl, but Sarah didn't want to argue about it with her. Continuing the conversation related to girl's family didn't feel very fair at the moment either. So, to change the present topic, and realizing she didn't have any clue about the girl's name, Sarah asked fast. "What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm christened as Gwendolyn milady."

"That's a nice name." Sarah commented, meaning it. The name suited the girl.

"Thank you, milady." Gwendolyn made a small curtsy and reminded Sarah again about their original topic.

"Please, I already told you to call me just Sarah. I don't like to be addressed like that." She pledged little more than upset by it now. "I can't understand why you're being so persistent when you told me yourself that humans aren't normally nobles down here. Besides, I'm a visitor, not a citizen of this realm. So, why do you keep calling me with a title when it's clear I can't own it?"

"Because, milady, you are the guest of my liege, and he asked me to treat you as any other honored guest of his." Gwendolyn replied patiently, like talking to a child. "After all, you are Lady Sarah, keeper of the Labyrinth."

Again the reasons she heard were part of the Labyrinth and her solving it! She couldn't understand it. It was a maze, a magical one perhaps, but big deal. She mustn't have been the only one to solve it. "And that makes me special somehow?" She asked displeased and became even more displeased as she heard the answer.

"Oh, yes milady. That makes you equal with our liege."

Angela – Thanks for your critique. I kind of agree with you, but I have my reasons to believe you're being too harsh on her. Believe me when I say she wrote herself by herself like that because she wanted me to do so. She's suffered a lot. Please, forgive her that. She's afraid and her childish reactions are based on that. And what's a story without contrast between the characters? (PS I actually never liked her character in the story…)

jumping-jo – But what…? That is the question…

Layla Wendel – Done. You're welcome. And thanks.

angelwingz202 – Thank you! I do my best.

Javajunkie-4ever - grins Yes, she is. I'm surprising myself with this story all the time. It kind of writes itself down. I just follow it through. THANKS!


	17. Say Your Right Words…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 17 

**Say your right words…**

"What? You must be kidding!"

She couldn't believe her ears. Suddenly now, because she had beaten the Labyrinth, it had made her its keeper, and she possesses the same stature as Jareth? This couldn't be true; it was way too absurd as it was already.

"Why should I lie about it milady?" Gwendolyn sounded to be genuinely surprised. "As a keeper of the Labyrinth, milady, you naturally have an access to the powers it possesses. The Goblin King, on the other hand, is the ruler of the goblin realm and the Labyrinth, which lies within his realm. This means you both share Its powers." The girl explained, obviously misinterpreting the reason for her reaction.

Things started to click into place. So this was his ultimate motive not to let her reject his offer…? If she possessed the powers of the Labyrinth, she was also a possible chink in Goblin King's armor, and he couldn't afford her to reject him. _And let Gaway get his hands on me…_ Sarah realized with a sinking feeling.

While processing all this information, one other thing caught Sarah's attention. It wasn't very likely that Jareth would reveal these kinds of secrets to a mere servant, she realized. So with whom she was talking now?

"You're not a service girl!" Sarah gasped accusingly at the girl

"Milady…?" She sounded to be alarmed by her words.

"Quit playing with me!" Sarah snapped angrily at her, getting back on her feet and taking a step closer to the brown-haired girl. She hadn't been the daughter of a famous actress for nothing. The naïve service girl was part of an act, nothing more. "I'd be stupid if I believed you with that act anymore! Who are you and what do you want from me?" Sarah stopped just few inches away from her, her eyes blazing a furiously green light. She was getting sick of these masquerade games Underground creatures seemed to find enjoyable. "I'm not fooled by you any longer!"

The girl stared back at her, her blue eyes wide with surprise and smiled then, somewhat ashamed. "You are quite perceivable… Whatever gave me up?"

"I don't really think Jareth would share this kind of secret just with any service girl, despite how generous of a ruler he might be otherwise." Sarah answered after a short time, staring at the young woman with a disgusted expression on her face.

The woman took a step back and curtsied another time, this time with a more formal manner. "I'm Lady Gwendolyn of the Iaras, at your service." She stood up. "I'm truly sorry about my unnecessary deception, but I was curious to meet you." Sarah noticed suddenly that her appearance had changed slightly, making her to look older and nearer to Sarah's own age. It seemed that she was able to use some form of magic of her own. "I ask, please don't tell to the Goblin King. He has no clue I'm here." She sounded and looked to be worried of that fact, besides being sorry.

"And why should I believe you?" Sarah clenched her teeth tightly together. "I was fooled once by you already, not to mention that one two-faced monarch you mentioned by yourself!"

"Because…" Gwendolyn met her eyes steadily. "I didn't actually lie to you, merely played to be a servant." She smiled shyly. "Everything else I told was true. What I left unmentioned was that I'm a wife of the king's counselor." Her tone was honest. "You would have met me sooner or later anyway."

Sarah eyed her skeptically. It might be she was telling her the truth, though colored truth undoubtedly as all the inhabitants of the Underground appeared to do. "So you're not fae?" She wanted to have a confirmation with the previous story.

"Nay, I'm a human like you." Gwendolyn answered her solemnly.

"And you really were wished away?"

"Yes." Gwendolyn nodded. "By my own mother like I told you. I was only a couple of months old at that time."

"And your husband…?" Sarah eyed her curiously, remembering suddenly that she had presented herself with a noble title.

"Is one of the faes, lord of Iaras." Gwendolyn answered, letting her shoulders descend. She sighed. "I'm truly sorry… I just wished to see you."

"Well, now you have." Sarah stated annoyed by the woman's words. "Thank you so much for your thoughtfulness. I'm really flattered by the customs of the Underground and its habitants."

"Please…" Gwendolyn pledged passionately, placing her hand on her heart. "My intention wasn't to offend you, in any way at all!"

"A bit too late to be sorry for that!" Sarah snapped frustrated clutching her hands tightly together and moved her eyes away from her. She stared out through the window, the light blue sky and the chaotic, yet charming landscape revealed in front of her eyes as she tried to keep herself from phrasing more accusations. Finally, feeling a little calmer, Sarah sighed at the woman. "At the moment I don't feel I could trust you, nor do I really want to." Sarah turned to face Gwendolyn again. "You shouldn't have tried to deceive me…"

"I know." The woman looked miserable. "I'm aware that you didn't quite agree with his majesty with his wish to follow him here."

"Didn't agree!" Sarah repeated offended at the mild way this woman was phrasing the actual occurrence. "That's quite an understatement. I didn't even have a choice over the matter. He drugged and dragged me here!"

"Oh." Her red lips formed a huge o. "I see now that I didn't have the best possible timing with my act…" She nodded her head slowly, deep in thought.

"No. Not really." Sarah sighed wearily as everything she had heard and experienced yesterday reminded her once again about her situation. She turned and walked back to the armchair, sitting on it. She felt so tired. "But I can't really blame you." She heaved then, picking the toast out from the plate and fidgeted with it absentmindedly in her hands. "I know the blame is mostly mine because I was the one who decided to trust in him…which finally turned out to be a wrong decision." Sarah started to chew the toast without much enthusiasm. It was cold and tasted dry.

"I'm certain he has good arguments." Gwendolyn stated after awhile, carefully. "You know, he usually honors others' decisions…"

"Oh, I'm certain he had a very good reason…" Sarah answered bitterly, lowering the tasteless toast from her mouth. "He couldn't afford for me to say no. Mostly because his foe, Gaway de Menchen, also decided to drop by…

"Ah, I see now…" Gwendolyn answered surprised. "They really aren't on good terms, one might say…"

"Do you know the reason behind that?" Sarah asked suddenly. She wanted to know eagerly the reason behind the conflict between those men.

"I'm not certain should I tell you about it." Gwendolyn looked little nervous by her question. "It includes a lot of history and politics between the different nations of the Underground, which can be a little confusing…"

"I'm a student of history and politics in the Aboveground!" Sarah couldn't suppress her sudden smile. "I'll adapt, I'm certain." She paused for a moment. "And I wish to understand the world of the Underground better."

Gwendolyn still looked hesitant as she spoke and avoided meeting Sarah's eyes. "I kind of agree with you, but the story relates to some personal information about his highness, which I actually shouldn't share, nor to be aware of…"

"But it has something to do with me now also." Sarah reminded her, feeling that the woman was surrendering to her persuasions. "And I think I should know at least some basic facts about the situation, for it clearly has an impact on my life…" She stared at Gwendolyn pleadingly. "And there are reasons... Let us say, for example, the fact that I'm now down here, more or less…" _unwanted…_She thought silently, but retained voicing it out. "…a guest of your liege." Besides, I'm apparently part of your world from now on, whether I like it or not."

"Oh. Alright." The woman gave finally in. "But don't tell others it was I who shared this information with you!" Gwendolyn warned Sarah as she sat on the other chair. She placed her finger on her lips, pondering some time, before she turned to look at Sarah.

"The first thing I must make clear to you is that the Underground world includes many other worlds besides the Goblin Realms." Gwendolyn started while simultaneously plunging a wayward hair behind her ear. "There are many different races and each race has a separate nation. Nowadays the most important ones are of goblins, demons, faes, angels, and sprites."

She waited to see Sarah's expression and as the girl nodded, continued. "There has always been some tension between these different races and some of the arguments have also led to small fights. Though these conflicts have never included goblins, for they do not find war a fun thing to do, and their concentration span simply isn't made for it." She smiled. "I think you have also noticed that as a warrior, they aren't of the best quality." She paused. "So there have always been some disagreements, but they were usually solved peacefully, by diplomatic means. The concept of total war used to be something unheard of…"

Sarah sensed a strong 'until' approaching and she wasn't mistaken.

"…until the Labyrinth appeared, and created a war that almost destroyed the Underground. And it included a war against the creatures that had never done anything to deserve it, the goblins." Gwendolyn closed her eyes briefly and opened them again, aiming her stare on Sarah.

"Please understand that I'm not the most fitting person to tell this information, for it was long before my time, and what I know, comes mostly from my husband and the people, who remember these times themselves."

"I understand." Sarah answered, trying to absorb all the information Gwendolyn had told her by now. "And I really appreciate you telling me even this."

"Good." The woman sighed before continuing. "As I told, we, the humans aren't part of the Underground. Our origins relate strongly to the origins of the Labyrinth, and to understand the present situation between the Goblin King and the other nations' rulers, I must go back a long way..." Gwendolyn sighed, her expression thoughtful.

"During those times, Goblin Realms was ruled by another king, a king that truly was a goblin. Some said he was exceptionally wise and a good king, others claim the only thing that interested him was the beer and chasing of the chickens and the cows. For a goblin, those are virtues, you know..." Gwendolyn winked. "The goblins have their own peculiarities, which usually include a lot of alcohol and molesting little animals." Sarah's expression told her she knew what Gwendolyn was talking about. "Jareth on the other hand was only a young man and had nothing to do with the Goblin Realms. He was a son and a crown prince of the High King of the faes. And he would have inherited the throne of the fae, if there hadn't been the Labyrinth."

"So, what happened?" Sarah asked, curious. "Why did the Labyrinth have such a great affect on the history of the Underground?"

"Because." Gwendolyn answered. "It just appeared here." She shook her head. "No one understands why or how. One day, thousands of years ago, it just suddenly appeared and placed itself in the lands of the Goblin Realms. The goblins didn't seem to have much interest in it as they wandered through it. Their king was almost as nonchalant, but somehow, he had a sovereign over it. And the goblins seemed to be bonding with the maze. This unsettled other rulers, mildly speaking." She met Sarah's eyes. "They became suddenly jealous of the goblins, who none had considered before with much of an admiration, suddenly had a possession over a wondrous, magical maze, which made the Goblin Realms sparkle with life and magic. The different races first tried to make a trade with the King of the Goblins, but he refused their offers. This on its part increased the tensions between the different races, and led finally to the first war against the goblins, whom never had started a fight against anyone in their life. The first attackers were from the Demon Lands and in fear that they might succeed, the sprites and angels followed."

"But it didn't include the faes?" Sarah questioned surprised.

"The faes usually consider themselves to be too worthy to even think of interfering with other races and had a tendency to stay out from these kinds of conflicts." Gwendolyn kept a brief pause once more, looking at Sarah. "You said you've met Lord de Menchen?" She asked, and when she received an agreeing nod, continued. "Then you know what a fae at his worst can be like." She smiled. "Though, not all of them behave as rudely as Gaway. Nowadays, Gaway is a very nasty exception. But I can say that generally faes are known for their pride, which can at worst turn into cruelty and intolerance. They had a long history of not interfering with other races." She sighed. "This changed though this time. The High King of the fae, Jareth's father, decided then to join into the quest of conquering the Labyrinth. His decision wasn't supported by his son and as Jareth refused to join his father, they had a huge quarrel over it. This led also to their parting in severe disagreement."

"I hope you don't mind if I take some tea of yours?" Gwendolyn asked suddenly.

"Why should I?" Sarah asked, a little startled by her sudden question; still deep in the story the woman had told her. "Go ahead."

"My gratitude," Gwendolyn smiled at her, and picked a porcelain cup from the tray, pouring tea into it. That was when Sarah realized that all this time there had been two cups on the tray. Apparently Gwendolyn had hoped to spend some time with her when she had decided to visit her. Her act also reminded Sarah that the last time she had eaten anything was yesterday, and the girl realized she was nearly famished. So inspired by Gwendolyn, she seized the other cup into her hands and took some tea and picked up another dry toast, but this time with marmalade and butter.

While Sarah savored the warm drink and munched on the bread between her jaws, Gwendolyn continued along with her story. "The war didn't part only the high king and his son, but also the other habitants of the Fae Lands, dividing the whole country. For it was unheard of for fae to arm into a war against another race. And even though many disagreed, part of them participated. Here also lies the first conflict between Gaway and Jareth, who represented different views over the argument of Labyrinth and the war." Sarah nodded at this, understanding.

"So..." Gwendolyn took a deep breath. "...there was a war in the whole Underground. Each nation armed itself to conquer the world of the goblins and to prevent other races to succeed. It was a time of absolute chaos and terror. Sometimes there was a peace treaty, but soon the war broke up again as the rulers and the people gave in to the long historical disagreements and bigoted opinions within the culture toward other ones. It was a vicious and sad circle. Disagreements created war, and war created more disagreements." She sighed. "So many people died then, and when the King of the Goblins lost his life, it infuriated the Labyrinth also." She stopped, uncertain, and gave Sarah a hesitant look. "This might sound funny to you, but the Labyrinth is like a living person…"

"Yes." Sarah answered her softly as she buttered her third toast. With butter and jam it didn't taste that bad at all. "I'm aware of that. Your king told me that much yesterday."

"Oh." Gwendolyn was silent for awhile. "Well…" She stammered for a moment, until she remembered where she had left her story. "So, the Labyrinth, which was conscious of its existence and threatened by the habitants of the Underground, created then a portal. The Labyrinth extended; its outer walls reached the very ends of all the universes, opening like a door that led into the Underground. The portal swallowed the armies, dispersing them all over in other universes, also to ours." Gwendolyn sighed.

"Here also lie the origins for the myths of the fae, demon, sprites, and such within our world." She explained to a now very stunned-looking Sarah. "In addition of this, the portal didn't just toss the Underground habitants to other worlds, but similarly it functioned as a two-way road, giving the habitants of those other universes a chance to enter in the Underground, like us humans." She thought about something for awhile. "Some of the human families that reside here nowadays have their origins from that era – they are also the most respected ones, the nobility of our people. But this is beside the point." Gwendolyn interrupted herself. "I have a bad tendency to ramble sometimes. My apologies." She smiled ruefully and asked then, suddenly worried. "I hope I'm not boring you?"

"No." Sarah responded, shaking her head. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. But please, don't stop. I find this very interesting."

"Good" The woman sighed and glanced quickly outside at the landscape the window revealed. "The humans weren't the problem, but the fact that the portal leading into the Underground was uncontrollable and chaotic, and let inside not only humans, but all different alien life forms that lie within depth of universes, some of them hostile." Gwendolyn shivered. "I've read there are some truly dark creatures, just waiting to consume other worlds, waiting for a chance to destroy them. Our world has never been the most innocent one. After all, we have our share of dark creatures ourselves. But these forces…" Gwendolyn shook her head "….they are truly evil. It changed the Labyrinth. It became more sinister, infected by the dark powers that made It more twisted…deadly even. Some of the monsters that reside here nowadays come from that era. Look." The woman pointed at the wall in their opposite direction and Sarah gasped as she realized that the textile canvases she hadn't previously paid much attention to, illustrated the story Gwendolyn was now telling her.

The woman nodded, pointing each separate canvas that portrayed a theme of war, odd looking people, goblins and the Labyrinth. "The Labyrinth that had used to be a grail became suddenly a threat. And as it was finally realized, it awakened the people of the Underground. Everybody saw what they had created and decided it was time to stop the war. They joined force to defend their world against the imminent threat the Labyrinth now possessed, but they couldn't stop the process anymore." She paused, her forehead wrinkled as she obviously tried to look for the correct terms to use to continue her story.

Gwendolyn stopped to place down her teacup, before continuing. "So the battle roamed, but this time it was a war of the worlds, against strange and deadly creatures who tried to enter into our realm. And the war raged many years, without any end, taking many lives, also the life of Jareth's father." She leaned back on the chair, staring blankly at the opposite wall and at one of the textile canvases that pictured a sorrowful blond-haired man kneeled in front of a coffin. "I was told that Jareth grieved then, because of the war that he hadn't supported from the very beginning had stolen from him his father, friends and many relatives – including the unity of his people, and created a lot of sadness, tears and grief."

The woman aimed her stare at Sarah, who swallowed, feeling much more forgiveness for the Goblin King. She could sympathize with the feeling of losing a dear relative. Hadn't she lost her own mother only a half year ago?

"As he was supposed to take hold on the throne of the High Fae, the Labyrinth interfered and pledged for help. It was being molested and abused by the powers that sought to enter through It. It was being corrupted, and It needed a person to control the powers It had let loose. So, the Labyrinth offered Jareth a throne that would make him the king of the Labyrinth along with the Goblin Realm. The catch was that Jareth would join his soul with the Labyrinth, which would tie his life with the land so that he could control the gates the Labyrinth possessed. He agreed in defending the Underground and became the new King of the Goblins. The doors couldn't be closed totally, but they could be controlled so that alien people couldn't enter unless they specially wished for it…"

"You are referring to the…?"

"Yes. Only if the outsiders phrased a correct sentence and said the right words, they could get in. But the words bid them strictly part of the Labyrinth and also made them minions to Jareth. It was salvation for the Underground, and a noble act from Jareth. It meant that the peace could finally be restored, but it was also a bitter decision for him, because he was forced to leave his home and his country. Jareth's cousin, Oidin, who was next in line, replaced him and took the throne of the high fae. He swore to protect the peace the Underground had finally achieved and was pressured to participate in an alliance with the different races. These rulers of different countries created a union where they agreed to deal their disagreements. It was called high council and naturally, Jareth as a new Goblin King and ruler of the Labyrinth, was also part of this council."

"Very interesting…" Sarah commented, starting to understand the situation. "But it still doesn't explain why Gaway hates him."

"Firstly, Gaway is a power hungry creature and fears people with powers that could endanger him or his land. He sees Jareth as a threat, and Jareth on the other hand, considers Gaway as the reason behind his father's death. Like I told, Gaway was one of the keenest supporters of the war in the old times." Gwendolyn answered sighing. "Secondly, Gaway envies Jareth because of his powers that come from the Labyrinth. The last straw in the camel's back was the fact that King Oidin's daughter, the crown princess of the high fae, who was supposed to marry Gaway, refused to do so. It was against the will of his father and almost unheard of within the fae culture. She fled here, seeking safety from the Goblin Realms and from Jareth, who decided for some reason to decline his cousin's pleas in returning her. This act has severed even more of the ties between King Oidin and King Jareth, and helped Gaway to deepen the rip between these two nations. These sources for the dispute between Gaway and my liege are the most profound." Gwendolyn sighed. "And even if there would be any others, I'm not aware of them." She met Sarah's eyes bending her head slightly, measuring the girl with her steady blue-eyed gaze.

"The strength of the high council depends on the agreement these different nations possess and the balance of powers they have created. Your sudden appearance and relationship with the Labyrinth makes you vulnerable, a wild card that could lead to another war of the Underground..." She sighed. "I know you can try to use this to your advantage, but I trust you and the Labyrinth's decision. I hope you won't use it against him." Gwendolyn gave Sarah an observing stare. "I know you bear a grudge toward my king, but I hope this helps you, at least little, to forgive him. He might have taken your brother, but it was only because he was obligated to do so. He isn't a bad person." She smiled apologetically, rising on her feet, straightening her skirt. "You had questions, in which I hopefully have given answers to, and helped you to also understand the situation better..." Gwendolyn appeared to look unexpectedly very sad. "And I'm sorry that the situation turned out to be as it is now. It wasn't anyone's intention to go like this. I beg, please believe this, if nothing else."

Sarah stared back; mute and rigid. For once in her life she found she had nothing to retort. She stared at the woman, who was standing in front of her and finally gave her a nod, too stunned to speak.

"I'll leave you now, but we'll certainly meet again soon." Gwendolyn stated. "Rest peacefully. You have nothing to fear from us. I will see for myself that you'll be served well." Her lips curved upward ever so slightly. "And if you have any needs or questions, just call me." She curtsied briskly. "I bid you a peaceful day, Sarah of the Aboveground. Until later and hopefully better times."

She turned and left her alone then. Bewildered and pale, Sarah stood up slowly, feeling like she was floating through her own body. She walked absentmindedly through the open door, back to the balcony, shocked, every inch of her body shaking profoundly. As she looked blankly at the view that was revealed in front of her, Sarah realized she felt sympathy toward the Goblin King. She couldn't blame him. He had done the only thing he could have done.

Sarah's heart ached suddenly as she realized that the Goblin King saw her only as a threat; she exposed him and his land. She was a wild card to him and his possible undoing. She was a weapon to him, not a person. It was unlikely she could ever be anything else besides that. Sarah let her head fall down, defeated. She had thought she was victorious when she had beaten the Labyrinth and Jareth, but the reality was that she might have lost everything she possessed.

"Say your right words..." She muttered with a broken voice as she slowly raised her head and stared into the distance. She had said the right words. She had won the game; and lost her life.

* * *

**angelwingz202 **– Thanks to you, yet again. Your kind of reader makes me feel writing to be a pure joy. And I kind of liked that phrase also the most, nice that you liked it too. 

**jumping-jo **– Yes, it might be possible. I've thought that idea also, but it depends on the plot development. Thanks again.

**Solea **– The answer would be both yes and no at the same time.

And thanks Lindsay! I'm eternally grateful to you for your help again!


	18. What Lies Behind

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. ****

* * *

**

Chapter 18

**What Lies Behind**

_One thing is certain_, Sarah thought wearily, listening to the noise of the Goblin City as she stared the grey stone ceiling of her room, lying on her back on the bed. _Life in the Underground seems to never calm down_. Her thoughts were proven right once again, as she heard a loud crash come from the distance, which made her jerk up from her bed. What was that? Sarah looked to the direction of the Goblin City, listening carefully. Something sounded like it was collapsing, and she felt the land beneath her quake a little. Apparently the goblins had succeeded in destroying something, a building perhaps, in the city. Sarah shook her head, sighing, and decided it was time to get up from the bed.

She had remained in her room after Gwendolyn's parting, too shocked to even pretend being interested in searching her room more. Only now, maybe a couple hours later, Sarah found enough strength to haul her body up off the bed where she had been lying all this time. She wandered apathetically through the room to the wooden door that was on the other side of the room. Sarah assumed the double door Gwendolyn had used, led out of her quarters while this other door would not. She opened the door, and wasn't particularly surprised when she found herself in a luxurious bathroom of white and green colors. The walls appeared to be made from marble and there were golden ornaments and decorations circling the walls. They portrayed figures of waters sprites, nymphs, and other fantastic animals of such. Sarah sighed, and walking inside, she noticed one whole wall was made of clear and polished glass-like material. The wall functioned as a mirror, reflecting back Sarah's ruffled image. She eyed her tired expression and pale face that was mirrored back to her.

Sarah sighed again while she sat on the side of a huge white bathtub with golden decorative plumbing, figures of dolphins and mermaids that reeled around the watery world of the tub. She didn't pay attention to the small figures that surprisingly seemed to move and give her space to sit down on the tub. Sarah lowered her head and stared at her feet and the kitty-cat socks she had on. Trying to sober her chaotic thoughts had been only that: a try. But it had at least helped to soothe the worst of her disturbed, nervous, and scared feelings.

At the precise moment, she felt herself to be nearly calm as she pondered the facts she now knew.

There were a couple of things Sarah found a little more than just upsetting. First was the question of power-stability and her relation with it. Could she truly be one of the causes for a new war? Sarah didn't know for certain; and she didn't want to explore that possibility either. The thought was so disturbing she decided not to think of it at all at this point of time. _No use for that…_She decided tiredly, fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweaty and wrinkled blouse. Because, consideration over this question meant also that she would have to think about the problem called Lord de Menchen, and his possible possession over her. Going along that path would only make her paranoid and scared as hell.

Secondly, there was the question with her unexpected powers that the Labyrinth had decided to give her; powers that could be similar to Jareth's.

Why?

Sarah wrinkled her eyebrows thoughtfully. She was equal with Jareth, if not by ranking, but by power…just because she had solved the Labyrinth? _No. _Sarah decided. It seemed unlikely. Even though she might be the only one able to do so, which Sarah seriously doubted, it just wasn't a good enough explanation for her. She knew there were other humans who were wished away to the Underground, Gwendolyn as an example. So why hadn't they bonded the same way she did with the maze?

Again, Sarah found the fact that she had been the one in possession of the Labyrinth book very disturbing. If the Labyrinth functioned as a gateway to the Underground, and Jareth was the guardian of that entrance, her possession over the book in question didn't make any sense to her. Why would an immortal fae king, whose mission was to protect his world, freely give away a key to get into his world? But the fact that he had apparently done so didn't make him look very loyal towards his country. _Not really_, Sarah concluded silently. The act could be actually considered as a treachery.

These thoughts always led her back to the basic question, which was: why her? She still didn't know the answer, and it was slowly driving her crazy.

Frustrated, Sarah moaned and placed her head in her hands. This all just didn't make any sense!

The small enchanted water sprites and dolphins swam closer, wondering about this odd, and brooding, gigantic person within their bath world. A few of the mermaids had the courage to swim even closer to her, eyeing her motionless figure curiously. They pointed her with their slim miniature hands, exchanging curious expressions on their petite faces, and giggled so that bubbles appeared around them. But as Sarah suddenly lifted her head up, they swam scared away. Sarah didn't notice the small magical beings as she kept on staring at her reflection and observed a small smirk appear on her drained face. It might not make any sense, but then again…what in her life had recently?

Sarah shuddered and rose to her feet. Turning to look at the bathtub, she then noticed the shy figures, who stared her half-scared and half-thrilled.

Her mouth fell open.

The small sprites erupted into merry silent laughter as they saw her amazement, and some of them shyly covered their faces with their hands, while the more daring ones waved at her then, inviting her to join them.

"You want me to swim with you…?" Sarah asked skeptically, pointing simultaneously to herself, and the mermaids nodded eagerly at her; their hair swaying in the water currents of the bathtub.

Sarah blushed then, noticing the modest clothing these ocean women wore, or the lack of clothing actually.

"You don't think I could wear a swimming suit…?" She muttered to herself and was rewarded by a blank expression on the mermaids' faces. "Guess not…" She sighed while looking quickly around her. Sarah wasn't the most modest person, but somehow undressing herself in front of alien eyes was, however, a disturbing thought. But a bath sounded delicious. Sarah felt dirty and sweaty, and she still wore yesterday's clothes. Besides, she doubted these small magical water spirits meant any harm to her. So finally, giving an agreeing nod to the nymphs at the bathtub, she said "Alright then! I'll join you."

The mermaids clapped their hands in delight, and rolling her eyes at them, Sarah turned to close the door. She then heard a sudden gushing sound and as she turned around to see what had caused it, she found the bathtub filled with steaming water. Apparently magic truly had its own advantages... Sarah smiled amusedly at the happy looking water sprites that dived in the layer of the tub, playing along the miniature figures of dolphins and seahorses. Sarah slowly stripped her wrinkled and marred clothes off, before she, sighing in relief, plunged her body into the tub full of warm water.

She lied down and relaxed. She rested her hand on the railing of the tub, the warm water embracing her body. Sarah could almost imagine the smooth stone to be one of those playful dolphins' soaked skin and she visualized the bathwater enlarging, and opening around her like an ocean; the waves of the sea rippling against her body. She could already imagine herself feeling the warmth of the sun on her face and the seagull's squeaking sound. _Wait a minute…_Something caught Sarah's attention. _Am I imagining it or am I really hearing it…?_

Sarah opened her eyes and was greeted by an unbelievable sight. She was in the middle of the sea. The blue sky bended over her and met the waterline that continued all the way Sarah could perceive in the horizon. There was nothing else around her, except the water, sun, and air.

"What…?" She sighed, amazed, swimming in the cool deep blue water, and turned around as she suddenly heard merry laughter behind her.

She was mistaken, she wasn't alone. The water sprites were the ones that had laughed. They were swimming next to her, the dolphins jumping behind them, and the sun shining brightly upon them all.

"It's an illusion!" One of the sprites shouted at her while surfing through the ripples, her voice like a chiming of the silver bells. "We're still in your bathroom. Just close your eyes and you return there…if you want to do so that is..."She winked at her and Sarah stared at the nude nymphs bewildered, and blushed as the nymph winked another time, before diving underneath the cool water. Sarah wanted to stay, but she also kind of feared oceans. She never swam in the deep water in fear of the sharks.

This time her stupid fear made her really uncomfortable. She really wanted to stay and play with these carefree water sprites and their animal comrades. "I'm sorry..." Sarah sighed miserably. "But I really don't want to come across any shark..."

They laughed at her then; the sound of their voices sparkling in the way sunlight sparkles on water drops. "It's your bath, you decide whether you want sharks in here or not..." The mermaids giggled, jumping around her, and Sarah looked at them bewildered.

"I do...?" She asked confused.

"Yes!" One of the sprites swam closer to her, and reached out to touch her bare shoulder with a gentle touch. "You're a funny creature..." It looked at Sarah with its dark eyes with no pupils, its midnight black hair glimmering in the light of the day. Sarah noticed the mermaid had also fish like gills on its throat; the skin of the gills fluttering peculiarly as it spoke. It--she, looked so alien, and yet at the same time, so human.

"Really?" Sarah was amused by her comment, and that the mermaid was the one thinking _she_ was funny. "What makes you say so?" She eyed the creature while she kept on kicking the surrounding water with her legs. Even if the mermaids had told her there weren't any sharks, unless she especially wished so, she was still feeling somewhat tense.

The mermaid smiled at her. "You have no fins!" She exclaimed amazed, and then burst into giggles. "That is so odd!"

"Of course I don't have them!" Sarah answered half-offended, half-amused. "I'm a human, and for my account, we've lacked the fins since our race decided to move out of the ocean on the surface of the Earth."

Sarah decided to forget her fear of sharks, and tried to swim a little. She thrust her body into motion, and the mermaid kept on swimming carefree next to her.

"Why would you do that?" The sprite asked in awe. "Why ever would you want to leave the ocean?"

Sarah smiled, her fears vanishing little by little as she kept on swimming with the sprites and the dolphins. This was something she had, in truth, always wanted to experience! "I don't know." She confessed after awhile, enjoying her chance to bath in the ocean with the company of these blithe creatures. It was a magnificent day, and Sarah hadn't swum in the open sea since her childhood. "Maybe because we've always wanted to know what lies behind..."

"Oh." The mermaid answered, and suddenly grinned at her. "In that case...I think we might be able to help you with that desire..." She waved at her companions, and one of them, a blond merman, swum closer to Sarah and the dark haired mermaid. The two merpeople talked together for awhile in a funny sounding language that included a lot of clicking and high pitched tones. For Sarah, it sounded a lot like the way dolphins communicated.

After some time the water sprites turned to look at her, both of them smiling widely. "You said you want to see what lies behind...?" The mermaid asked cryptically, and continued before Sarah had time to phrase anything to answer her. "Do you trust us?"

She looked at Sarah, her odd, pale face in a questioning expression.

"I..."

Did she? Sarah didn't know. Trust was a tricky thing. Just when she had decided she could trust Jareth, he had let her down. Sarah had nearly trusted Gwendolyn, and she had revealed to be someone else than what she had shown of herself at first. Sarah had trusted Hoggle, and he had betrayed her. Or had he? Had any of them truly betrayed her? Since in the end of her adventure Hoggle had shown to be worthy of her trust, and Sarah had forgiven him. After all, he was her friend.

It was about more than just trust, Sarah realized. For hadn't she disliked and distrusted in Karen when her father had decided to marry the woman? And yet Sarah found she loved her now like her own mother. Sarah had believed in Mathias, and she been devastated when the man had broken her heart. She wanted to trust people, because having trust meant liaison, and liaison meant friendship, and friendship meant love. It meant surrendering your loneliness and letting others in. When you trusted people, you exposed yourself to them, and gave them a chance of entering your life. And it always meant that you took a chance of getting hurt. You couldn't know for certain what would be the outcome. But that was what life was about. You took the chance, sometimes you lost, and sometimes you won.

Sarah looked at the mermaid, who was staring at her an abyss in her black alien looking eyes and offered to Sarah her hand. She felt the sun warm her head and the waves roll her along the ocean water. She heard the laughter of the water sprites and screaming of the seagulls. She could always close her eyes, and find herself in the bath tub instead of this illusionary scene. Or, she could also stay and decide to give this mermaid her trust.

So, the question remained. Did she truly want to know what lied behind? Was she willing to take the risk?

_Yes_, Sarah decided finally as she smiled at the sprite, and took a hold of the hand she was offering her. "I just might..."

When Sarah finally ended her adventure with the merpeople, she was a lot more aware of the habits and of the culture of the water sprites. The mermaid had explained to her how it was possible for her to be with them in this odd ocean world, without actually moving anywhere. The sprites in her bathroom were replicas and illusions of the real water sprites that lived within the Sprite Lands. When Jareth had become the newest Goblin King, the sprites had gifted his castle with various enchantments. Due to their close connection with nature, the sprites' magic tended to be strongly related with elementals, which also explained the reason why their spells were especially strong in the castle areas that had only one element strongly represented - like the bathrooms. Sarah had also learnt that it was possible for the residents of the castle to meet in this illusion by taking a bath at the same time, though this had never happened before, the mermaid had told her.

"This enchanted ocean is as vast as the Underground." The mermaid had soothed her distress over the fact. Sarah didn't really have any particular hopes to meet anyone at that time when she was swimming nude. "Even we do not know its limits..." The sprite had soothed her, before she had guided her through the sea, saddled on a dolphin, and showed her the beautiful coral reefs that were occupied by different fishes and colorful plants. She had shown Sarah the undersea towns of her people, from a distance though, because Sarah couldn't dive as deep as the merpeople could. It had all been something Sarah could have never imagined to experience. And she was very thankful to the mermaid as she finally decided to part from the illusion.

"It was nice to get to know you, Sarah of the Aboveground..." The sprite had answered her smiling, when Sarah had told her that she felt she should return back to the real world. They bid farewell, and she had closed her eyes just the way sprites had told her to do.

As she opened them, she was back in her bathroom, lying in the steaming water, relaxed, her hair magically cleaned. Sarah smiled, and got out of the tub, reaching for a soft white towel that hung on the wall next to her. It was only then, when she was already out of the tub, that Sarah suddenly realized she had never told her name to the sprites.

* * *

A/N 

This chapter took a lot of time of me. I hope this chapter explained little more about Sarah's character. Many of you have complained that I've made her an ass. Well...I have my reasons. One of them is that I believe people are able to learn, but I don't believe they can change their true nature. Sarah was a spoiled and temperamental brat in the movie, and I believe she's that still deep inside of her.

Anyway. Hopefully, you enjoyed reading this chapter, and here's little Sarah Magic to you Amethyst...

Thanks again Lindsay! Get well soon!

**Anon: **Thanks. You're too kind, but nice that you liked. I do my best.**  
Moonjava**: Thanks! Your words warm my heart. Nice that you liked it!  
**Lady of the Labyrinth**: Yeah, I know. I hope so too. And about your question...Well, we'll just have to wait for the future chapters and see what happens in them. Thanks for your comments!  
**jumping-jo**: I agree with you. I kind of pity her for myself too. But in order the story to develop, I'm forced to make her suffer - a bit at least. In this chapter I hopefully paid back some of the hard time I've put her through.  
**Nyllewell**: Thanks a lot! I'm so happy to hear that. He is so hard to write sometimes, so it feels good to know I've succeeded even somehow. And about Sarah...I know I've made her a brat, but I kind of wanted to have a character development in the story. Plus, she never was my favorite in the actual movie.  
**LaylaWendel**: I had a nice time writing the history down, and I do my best with the updates. My gratitude.  
**angelwingz202**: I'll write as fast as I can. Do not fear, though my time is now shared with two stories... Thanks for commenting. Gwendolyn kind of surprised me too; and about the ending words…well, this isn't drama for nothing :)  
**Harik**: Thanks a lot:D  
**Kateya** Thanks! I put this story under the genre of drama. I kind of think I succeeded in it.


	19. Dining with the King

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**Dining with the King**

The castle of the Goblin King was huge, Sarah realized as she followed a small goblin that was leading her through the corridors that were lit up with a line of burning torches on the walls. The goblin had come to pick her up from her quarters as the day had drawn near to its end. It had told her that its job was to take Sarah to meet and to dine with his royal highness, the Goblin King. She hadn't been particularly surprised, for she had actually presumed that something like this would happen. Just as it happened in every little story she knew; it was just so...cheap and predictable.

The truth was that she had been thinking about declining his invitation.

But then again, that would only delay the inevitable.

This was also the reason why she now was following the small goblin that was leading her through different corridors of the castle. She was still wearing her old clothes, which were now cleaned, and emitted a faint scent of soap. Magic truly had its advantage, she thought as she looked judgingly around her in awe. Sarah couldn't but wonder. Last time she had been in the castle of the Goblin King, it had looked so totally different. The space she saw now was clean and polished; the walls had paintings, and the dim light that passed through the window was highlighted by various colored mosaic tiles they had. But then again, Sarah hadn't been particularly interested in her surroundings during her last visit, mostly because she had been so desperate in her search to find her brother. _A pity..._ Sarah thought as she marveled at the structure of the building and its decorations. In truth, it was a beautiful fairy castle.

She had been thinking about this a lot in truth. And even when her heart was trembling in an oddly excited way in her chest, in the next minute Sarah remembered once again, why she should be angry with the King. It was funny to notice she actually was quite calm. Yes, calm. She was somehow very surprised when she realized this.

As mentioned before, Sarah had thought a lot about the things she now knew. And the more she had, the better she felt. Alright, she might have made a huge mistake when she had bested the game of the Labyrinth, but she couldn't actually be sorry because of that. Even though she now could be in serious trouble, she just couldn't grieve over that fact. Sarah had saved her brother, and that was all that mattered. If there was something her adventure through the Labyrinth had taught her, it would be how to carry your responsibilities. She had learned a lot then, and she was honest enough to allow herself to see that maybe, in truth, this all hadn't in fact been Jareth's fault.

Okay, he took people who were wished to him, but that was his job. He was forced to do so; and it didn't mean he would take pleasure from it. She didn't have to like him, but that wasn't necessary, as long as she remember he didn't either earn to be despised.

They stopped, and the enormous double doors opened before her and the goblin servant. He proceeded, and Sarah followed him into a vast stone hall that was lit up with the last rays of the setting sun, torches, and multiple burning candle-chandeliers. Sarah swallowed. _This was it...No turning back._ She nearly missed the parting of the goblin, and swallowed once again as she took a step forward.

Sarah noticed the Goblin King in the very first instant. He was standing by a window further away, apparently looking out of it to the view revealed in front of him. His hands were clasped behind him, and his back was turned toward her. His blond hair shone in sharp contrast against the clothes he wore: a dark blue costume with a matching cape, and dark leather boots. The light of the setting sun tinted his figure, and his blond hair looked reddish in the light. He didn't make a move, and Sarah hesitantly decided to walk closer. However, the man kept his place. As she finally halted some meters away from him, he still had not turned to look at her. Sarah wondered, nervously watching the Goblin King, what she was supposed to say now? Whatever did people say in situation such as this?

She waited for a while, and finally coughed, to her own displeasure, apologetic.

He turned around and smiled.

"Sarah..."

"Jareth." Sarah replied back to his recognition, very nervous of the situation.

"I trust you have rested well?" He inquired, taking a step closer to her, away from the red outdoor light of the evening. Sarah noticed his jacket revealing some of his bare and lean body, and also the half moon shaped crest on his chest.

"Yes I have. Thank you for asking." Sarah replied, her guts tightening up nervously while she stood still in her place, and met the stare of the Goblin King. His gaze kept making her feel more uncomfortable all the time. "I..." She heaved, and fighting against her pride and old prejudices toward the Underground ruler, finally sputtered out. "I want to thank you."

He looked surprised by her words, as he wouldn't have expected to hear them ever from her, and Sarah rushed to explain herself.

"I never thanked you for defending me against Gaway." She nervously lowered her eyes, and moved them back on to him. "And I realize I was somewhat...rude...back there. I'm sorry because of that. I really appreciate your help. So, thank you."

Jareth's face suddenly turned cold. "You're welcome." His tone was indifferent, like her words made him feel mad, and he walked past Sarah, leaving her standing stunned in her place.

"I would have met you sooner today." Jareth told her suddenly, turning around and his face twisted in an amused expression as he looked at Sarah, the red light of the evening creating shades on his face, and softening his otherwise so gaunt appearance. "But I was somewhat delayed."

Sarah thought for a while, and remembered then the noise she had heard previously during the day.

Jareth seemed to recognize the understanding expression on her face. "Yes." He nodded at her. "Some of my subjects found their way, after an immense time in the brewery, to the warehouse where the goblin army keeps its gunpowder." He explained and chuckled shortly, bringing his gloved hand in front of his mouth. "Their intention was to start a revolt."

Sarah didn't know how to react to that information. Didn't rulers generally think revolutions as a bad thing? So she just nodded, though her voice gave up her distress. "Oh...right."

"Not because of my style of ruling though." He smiled, and explained more accurately. "But this particular group of goblins felt that their value wasn't recognized enough, and their demand was to have more taverns and breweries in the Goblin Realms." Jareth made a small pause, pondering something, before he continued. "...which I, naturally, prohibited from them." He shook his head so that the locks of his flaxen hair flied around his face. "There are already four breweries in the Goblin City by now. Agreeing to have more, would turn their alcoholism into a problem, at least for me. To rule a goblin is a straining experience as it is already. But to rule a drunken goblin..." He looked at her, like hoping to get some message through. "Now, that's a true problem..." Jareth sighed, and looked at Sarah. His next words didn't go missed, and Sarah felt herself blush because of the implicit accusation of the Goblin King. "I have a feeling that my goblins tend to disagree with me in their opinions. I do my best as their king, but still they consider somewhat cruel."

She decided not to let him bait her into an argument. "Maybe they would understand if you would explain your point to them...?" Sarah voiced questioningly instead, and the man granted her a knowing smirk.

"Be my guest." He replied to Sarah. "Go ahead, and explain to a goblin why it can not have a drink..." He smiled. "I'll applause if you succeed."

"I might." Sarah couldn't help herself with her retort. She hated when her abilities were questioned.

"Well..." Jareth considered this for a while, and gave after that a sly look. "You seem sometimes to be as thickheaded as they. So, you have a chance, I give you that."

Sarah frowned at the King, but remained silent. She knew Jareth was only baiting her, and she couldn't understand why. Didn't the man want to have a decent conversation with her at all? But, she had decided that she would control herself, and show him that she had matured.

"Well, at least I'm not assuming it would be a piece of cake." Sarah tentatively smiled at him.

Something flashed in his eyes, and he inhaled deeply before retorting her, quite wryly. "So, you finally decided to behave as an adult, did you now Sarah?"

"I..." Sarah hesitantly began. This wasn't going at all the way she had presumed. "I know you are frustrated with me..." She blurted finally straight at him, and boldly met his mismatched eyes. "And I really can't blame you on that. I already said I'm sorry. What else can I say besides that?" She stared at the Goblin King, knowing very well that she was in his mercy, and hating that fact with all of her might. But, he hopefully wasn't her enemy any longer, and that was what counted to her. "Yes, I still disagree with your decision to kidnap me and keep me here with you, but what can I do about it? I'm here, and the situation is as it is. I'm not going to waste my energy on pouting over that at the moment."

A small smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth as he measured her with his eyes. "That's good to hear." He sounded relieved, and he made her some way, guiding her out of the huge stone hall they had been talking in all this time. "We can talk about these matters after dining, assuming..." He looked at her. "...that you're feeling hungry?" Jareth seemed true with his hospitability, but still his invitation sounded more like an order to Sarah's ears.

"Yes I am, somewhat." Sarah decided to let it pass as she accepted his entail to dine with him, and followed the Goblin King. His steps brought them near to a wide opening on the next wall, and he led Sarah through the open entrance into a smaller, and cozier, room.

It had a number of arched windows that revealed a view over the same garden she had seen today from her balcony. The warm breeze brought the sweet scent of the blossoming flowers from outside and the reddish evening light, along its gentle touch, made the dull grey stonewalls look in some way enchanted. The room had different paintings, and textile canvases, some of them similar with the ones Sarah had in her room. It was apparently part of Jareth's kingly quarters. Maybe a private dining room, for it included a doorway that led into a terrace and to the garden of the Goblin King's castle, and a mahogany table that had two chairs around it.

The King led her like a gentleman to the table, and Sarah thanked him while she accepted the decorative wooden seat he was offering to her.

She smiled amused when she noticed that instead of porcelain, the tableware was made from copper. She actually found it quite understandable as she followed the goblins, who were the ones serving their food. Sarah marveled at their odd skill not to actually spill out any food from the trays, despite their clumsiness. The goblins truly couldn't be described as the best possible waiters she had seen, not even close. Despite the chaos they seemed to cause, she still found the presence of them somehow quite comforting. They enormously relaxed the tense atmosphere between her and the Goblin King. Sarah was very much aware of her lack of knowledge and understanding when compared to this unearthly and ageless creature she hardly knew at all. It was a nerve-racking experience to sit and eat under the watchful eyes of the Goblin King.

They dined mostly in silence. Jareth had said they would talk after the food, and Sarah laid her trust in that promise. She deeply hoped he would give her answers to the questions she had.

Finally, the table was clean, and the goblins had fled their king, who had given them his dismiss with quite a grim tone of voice. He leaned on his chair, scrutinizing her down his gaze, and turned it then quickly to look out to his garden.

Sarah followed his gaze, and realized the sun had finally set under the land, and that it was getting dark; the night was slowly achieving its victory over the day. The first evening stars began to light up in the darkening sky, and Sarah fleetingly wondered, would the view still be like she remembered from her last visit. The smell of the blossoming flowers grew stronger.

He returned his attention to Sarah, and the look in his eyes made Sarah's breath catch in her throat.

For a brief moment, he let down the mask of the Goblin King; and he looked so sad. It hurt Sarah to sense the pain she felt he had gone through. He looked so old, so fragile, and so true; and Sarah remembered his words he had told her years ago in the Escher Room. _Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave... _Had he been true then? The question was unexpected. _What if he had been true?_ They kept their eyes fixed on each other, and sat still staring at each other; the beating of the Underground life seemingly slowing down.

The moment was broken by a clattering sound; and it was gone.

He gave her a small warped smile, his expression shrouded once again.

"I believe you have already met some of my subjects..." Even though he spoke the words with a careful tone, they sounded more like an accusation. He stroked his gloved fingers on the glass goblet, the only glass-made utensil of their dinner that rested on the table, and his stare turned harder, piercing the mental barrier Sarah had built for her defense.

"I...ah...yes." Sarah felt herself blush as she answered, perplexed by his words. She intuitively knew he was referring to Gwendolyn, and not to his goblins, or the magical water nymphs she had met during her bath.

"Yes, that was to be expected." Jareth nodded, mulling over her affirmation of the accusation. "But do not fear that you would have been betrayed by her." He calmed Sarah's apparent distress over his exclamation. "Gwendolyn didn't tell me of your encounter..." He smiled somehow ferociously at her. "...but I'm the owner of this castle, and these lands. It's my duty to be aware of the affairs of my kingdom, and I do have my ways to monitor them."

"And your guests too, I guess." Sarah accused him offended by the fact that her privacy didn't seem to be sacred to him.

"True." He confirmed without being even slightly embarrassed. His brows furrowed quickly as he looked over her shoulders somewhere to the distance, and returned his attention back to her. "But, in your case, I need to be alert at all times." The man told her unexpectedly.

She yanked an annoyed breath, but realized it was a perfect place to phrase her question. "I pray why." Sarah dared him to reveal her the answer. "What makes me so special?"

He tilted his head, staring at her; and smiled. "Why, Sarah. Isn't it obvious? You're a walking disaster just waiting to happen."

"That's not a real answer, and you know it." Sarah pointed out, and he nodded in agreement.

He flashed at her his pointed teeth. "You're right. It's not."

She couldn't believe her ears. He was avoiding her. "Why do you keep avoiding answering me?" Sarah asked from the man with a slightly accusing quality in her question.

Jareth eyed her curiously as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a small sip of his wine, before answering her. "I might ask then why do you keep insisting I know the answers to your questions?"

"Because..." She searched for the right way to phrase her answer, but she was at a loss of words. "Because...I'm certain you do have them."

"If I do, then you better to ask the right questions." He tiredly sighed as he lowered the wine glass down.

"What else is there to ask?" Sarah stared at the man disappointed. Hadn't he told her just a few moments ago they would have a conversation? This didn't sound like that to Sarah at all. "You want to hear the right questions? Well, for your information, I don't know what they are!"

He was adamant. "Then I can not help you."

"What?" Sarah gave him a bewildered look. "After saving me from your enemy and telling me that I have bonded with the Labyrinth, which is part of your kingdom and after abducting me and taking me down here, to the castle beyond the Goblin City, you now claim you can't tell me an answer to a simple question? You gotta be kiddin'." She couldn't believe this.

"Sarah." Jareth sounded to be slightly irritated by her. "You know that's not the way it works. For every answer there is always a new question. I can not be the only one telling this to you. That is just not proper. You want to have answer? Then you have to find them out for yourself."

"Then help me to find them!" Sarah was becoming desperate. "Please, Jareth. Don't you understand? I was content with my life, and I didn't wish to return. I didn't have any need to get control over any kind of magical powers." She felt her voice start to crack, and she forced herself to stay strong as she met his eyes. "I'm sorry that I ever wished my brother away even when it apparently led me to this situation in the end, and yet...I can't be sorry that I won him back, and the game of your Labyrinth. If I would, I would lie. My brother is too dear to me for saying such a thing. If regret something, it's my victory that apparently led me to this situation. I'm endangering your world somehow, though I don't really understand how's that possible. Your old foe has a desire to possess me, and that scares the hell out of me. Please, I just want to understand! And if...if that is possible, mend the situation, and return to my own life." She begged him to understand. "Jareth, can't you see that I don't belong here?"

He closed his eyes, and muttered enigmatically. "What's done can not be undone."

"What?"

"I said..." He opened his eyes. "What's done can not be undone. You are now part of my world."

"What?" She knew she was idiotically repeating herself, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't believe the words he just had spoken aloud.

"Yes." Jareth gave her a small nod. "I'm sorry Sarah, but I can not help you." He watched her intensely as his words sunk in. "You are now truly part of my world, and nothing will change that, despite your wishes or needs. There's nothing you, or I, can do about it anymore, if there ever was anything."

"I refuse to believe that." Sarah spat. "Nothing explains why it has to be me and no one else?"

"That..." He answered, sounding somewhat sullen. "...is a question, I'm not certain you truly want to have an answer to."

"Try me." She demanded the man to be honest with her, while she met his gaze defiantly. She raised her chin, bracing herself for the worse.

Jareth watched her intensely for a while, and a fleeting smile touched his lips as he nodded and stood up from his chair. He looked down at her, and Sarah blinked. It seemed almost like the approaching darkness was enveloping itself around him. He reminded her yet again that he was the Goblin King; the inhuman creature, who had a sovereign over the land. The words of the King were hushed as he looked down at her. "So be it then."

* * *

**Starleena:** Thanks, though I must confess writing him is sometimes really hard task to do. I hope I succeeded also this time...**  
angelwingz202:** You're being too nice, but thank you a lot!  
**Nyllewell:** That's good to hear.  
**Layla Wendel:** Nice that you liked it. I hope this satisfies you a bit, and there's going to be more fluffy in the future. Do not fear:)


	20. Into the Gardens of the Goblin King

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**Into the Gardens of the Goblin King**

"You wish to deny your connection to the Underground...?" His tone all of a sudden turned to sound unusual bitter as he neared her walking around the table, and stopped just few paces away from her.

The approach of the Goblin King was making her nervous, but she forced herself to stay still. "I don't only wish to do so." Sarah articulated as clearly as she could, and looked at the blond haired fae man. "I entirely deny believing it, unless I hear explanations that even somehow make sense."

His smile could have been described nearly malevolent as he offered her his hand, and pulled her up from the table.

"Sarah..." Gone was the polite man, who had dined with her just a few moments ago. Instead, Sarah faced this time the wicked Goblin King. "From the first moment you took your first step in the Underground, you have been part of my world." His hold became similarly more coercive and it made Sarah to wince. "You are touched by my Labyrinth, you belong to my domain." His words hurt her actually a lot more than the hold he had on her arm. "That should be big enough reason to anyone, who has her wits still intact."

"I don't belong to anyone or anywhere!" Sarah exclaimed, trying to deny his words, trying to deny the truth in them. "Your attempt to break my faith in me, isn't working very well, for your information." She eyed him murderously. "As you know by yourself, I showed last time I could out win you anytime!" Sarah felt his ire emitting from his stature, and she made an attempt to pull herself loose on his grasp.

"You belong to Underworld and that way to bigger forces you are able to understand!" His words were almost a hiss, his eyes burning with an angry light in the dark of the night.

"I belong to me, only to myself - even if I would be with some perverted way connected with the Labyrinth!" Sarah tried to defend herself, her chin courageously held up. She was playing again role of the innocent heroine and Jareth was her enemy. "And you should understand it doesn't mean I have anything to do with you unless I feel that way for myself!"

"You tire me Sarah." Jareth informed her casually. "You act like a child." His words left Sarah gasping for air. How dared he criticize her? Like he would be any better from her… Who had been the one, who nearly had made threats at her just few minutes ago?

"Well the feeling is mutual, thank you very much!" Sarah furiously declared. "You said I have magic and that Labyrinth listens to me…." She narrowed her eyes and her tone turned cold. "Well, I will most certainly do my best biding it to send me back to my world."

_That's how easy it's going to be. I'll help him, he helps me…Right…?_ Somehow her previous thought about Jareth helping her really started to shatter now. She wasn't very convinced with her reasoning anymore. _Surely he'll let me go if I wish to do so…Right? _She tried to vanquish these _very _disturbing thoughts _very _quickly.

"I am the ruler of the Labyrinth." Jareth softly replied to her unspoken questions, like knowing what she had been thinking about. "What if I asked it to bring you down…? Keep you here…?"

Sarah's heart missed one heartbeat and she froze in terror. _He couldn't…He wouldn't…_She was unable to phrase her words.

"Suddenly silent?" Jareth taunted her, his face covered by shadows. Only his odd eyes remained the same – even when serious, his eyes shimmered like some strange pools in the light of the befalling darkness. The night had plummeted itself down on the world, and Sarah could perceive through the windows a full moon raising up, casting its silvery light on them. Solely the light of the moon along the chandeliers and the few of the burning torches lit up the room. "Maybe it's because I'm right and you…." man leaned closer, the tips of his hair caressing her, flying around her, his head nearly touching her face "…are…wrong?"

"You little cheat!" She spat at him then, devastated by his unexpected harshness. Now he was suddenly telling her he wouldn't let her leave his Labyrinth, at least not now, not maybe ever.

"I never lie…" Jareth amused answered, his pose relaxing a bit. "You let me back in your life when you asked me to meet you, I didn't force you." He smiled at her. "You chose to come here by yourself..." He leaned nearer, nearly whispering "...when you chose to call me and to trust in me."

His face hovered few inches away and she was suddenly mesmerized by his mismatched eyes, like they would have held her captive; like he would have hypnotized her there to stand still, to keep her face held up, her green eyes sparkling in the pale light, her lips barely open.

It was like a picture from a distant dream. The fantasy of her childhood time was standing here next to her as she remained still, like she would have been chained on her place. She was shivering within her memories; the stream of time dragging her along, moving her simultaneous to all different directions.

Time expanded. It became a translucent shell, a picture at halt for that moment of transition. And like always, there was moon, a man and a woman. There was enchanting scent of the midnight and a sudden blooming of thousands of roses. There was mouth and another; and the heavy weight of this unmoving moment…

The crack could almost be heard aloud. Underneath the tremendous weight of the in-between of what was gone and what might be coming, the moment frozen to still, shattered into million fractions and broke down on them.

"And what if you are wrong?" Sarah hastily spoke while she could nearly imagine herself perceiving the sound of shattering of the glass falling down around them. She pulled back and Jareth let it happen, cloaked in the darkness.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned around, continuing his saunter out of the balcony doors into the moonlit garden. After a moment of hesitation, Sarah followed him, his majesty, the Underground King into his garden.

The moon shone bright up them; illuminating their way as they walked along small pebble paths, bordered by different trees and plants; oaks, ashes, cypresses as well as bushes with star-like flowers, roses, and both violet and white common lilacs... The air was crisp and fresh, reminding Sarah of her childhood home and the park where she had used to spend all her free time. She remembered the springs of her childhood, scent of the flowers, reddish nights and sparkling spring rains. She remembered the times she had rehearsal the role of the heroine of Labyrinth, remembered that young girl she had been, like it all had happened only in yesterday.

Maybe it had. Who knew how time moved down here?

The gardens of the Goblin King were wild like everything in him and his kingdom. They were wild and beautiful. In her noise Sarah could smell the smell of just-cut grass, the blossoming of different flowers, and variety of odd spices. It was a magical garden, she understood, as she wondering gazed around her. In the distance she could see, or at least Sarah wanted to believe she saw nature spirits, small wood imps and those nasty biting fairies dancing in the air. She gently rubbed her finger that sometimes still stung from the memory of the bite she had suffered from that one fairy a long time ago as it now seemed.

"You asked me why you have a connection with my world…" Goblin King suddenly spoke. "You asked where you got your magic…" Sarah narrowed her eyes and studied him, considering his motives. Why was he suddenly offering her this information he hadn't told her before…? Finally she made up her mind.

"Yes…" Sarah hesitantly spoke. "I must not be the only one who has wished someone to you…?" She briefly looked away before continuing. "Like you know, I have met some of your people already, as the wife of your counselor, Gwendolyn…She told me some things about her past, and explained that she has been an unwanted child once…"

The king stopped, turning his eyes on her; and for some reason Sarah felt herself shiver.

He considered his words for a moment before he answered.

"No." Jareth replied finally. "There are others like Gwendolyn, like you must be aware by now." His eyes suddenly flickered. "There have been…others like you and your brother."

Jareth lifted his face and glanced at the night sky, carefully speaking out loud. "But none of them have solved my beautiful deadly maze. None of them have destroyed my castle and set my kingdom astray… None of them have ever succeeded in the task of claiming back what they call their own." He fixed his eyes keenly on Sarah, who couldn't maintain her disbelieved expression when realizing the true meaning of his words.

"So, I'm the only one solving the Labyrinth…" She silently stated, pondering his words, and Goblin King retained saying anything to her.

Only sounds Sarah could perceive were shuddering leaves joined with the faint surge of flowing water. The time was lingering, moving so utterly slowly. The night sky curved above them, the unfamiliar constellations sparkling there, reminding her again how far she was from her home. She felt a sudden stabbing of pain. It was nearly Christmas Eve and here she was, in the Underground, fleeing someone or something strange and perhaps deadly too. Here she was, away from her family and loved ones, away from her home. This had really turned out to be her most odd Christmas ever.

Sarah turned her attention toward the Goblin King, who finally answered her. "The answer to both of your questions is yes." He sighed. "You are the only one solving my Labyrinth. And yes. There are others, who didn't have the same luck your brother did. Some of them I have placed in my castle and some work…elsewhere in my world…"

"So, you don't turn them into goblins?" Sarah asked a comprehension dawning on her.

He laughed at her question, an honest laugh, which made her knees feel suddenly very weak. _Wow. _ She let the thought to penetrate her mind before she had time to guard her thought. His laughter had surprised her. _Now where did that come…?_ She obviously needed to be far from him when he was like that, making that kind of sound… Even though this was the only time she had heard his laughter, the reaction it had on her, made her nervous, lightheaded. Sarah gave herself a mental slap. _Bad girl. None of these thoughts anymore!_ She didn't want to feel attracted to him - he was far too untrustworthy for it. Not to mention about her difficult situation she had created with the high council and the Underground world…

"What makes you think I'd want to have more of those creatures in my domain?" His tone was amused. "Trust me when I tell you they are quite capable producing new generation, even without the help of you reckless people, making your careless wishes…" He shook his head. "No. I have no need for magically created goblins." He smiled bit malicious. "If I can have a choice over it – and trust me in this I do – I prefer a human servant."

His words hurt her. How could he make her feel in so short time like that? First giddy and in the next moment mad? Angered by his words Sarah bit her teeth together and spit her question, voice dripping with acid poison. "Like my brother?"

Jareth briefly glanced at her until he gave her his answer.

"He was only a paw in the game." His voice was steady and calm, but the words set her world in turmoil, even though she had suspected it from the start. "My prime target was you." Man turned his back on her and walked further, his dark cape creating a twin image of that alien sky in which the distant stars sparkled as the diamonds in his cloak; the halo of his blond hair glowing in the dim night. Sarah felt her mouth to turn dry, following this creature of magic with her eyes, too shocked to even move. His voice turned bitter. "But I was over-confident, even reckless… Me! A creature older than your race all together!" His shoulders slumbered. "I thought I could have you both…" His words were silent, his face turned to meet the night air, turned away from her. "And I ended up losing the game I've never lost before…I ended losing both of you…"

"But why?" Sarah shook her head in disbelief, at lost. She felt herself once again so very young and naive. "Why him? Why me?" Jareth had denied from her the answer, but she was certain he would finally tell her that. Sarah feared the possible answer she might hear, just as much she longed to hear it.

Goblin King was quiet for awhile, pondering his answer, before he turned to meet her. His face was cloaked in shades of the night, his features shadowed and Sarah could only see the mismatched eyes shining out of the darkness he had masked himself in. Then and there he was the demonic king of the Underground, the one who made others tremble with fear. What he said then, every word he spoke then… They turned her world upside-down, doing exactly like he had once promised to do for her.

"Because, Sarah, you were already given to me." There was a small twist of mockery in his next words. "…and your brother, because you offered him to me for yourself…"

He stepped in the light and met her shocked gaze.

She wished she would have never met him. While admiring his now nearly angelic appearance, Sarah almost couldn't bring herself believe the cruel nature that same facade held within. Sarah stared him, fully realizing it now, tears welling in her eyes. He was the cruel Goblin King, who toyed with people's lives, who twisted and bended rules as he wished. He showed no humane feelings, how could he have? As long as Sarah could see it, he really didn't have them. He was an immortal, not a human.

It was his cruel words that resonated in her mind, over and over again.

_Because, Sarah, you were already given to me…_

She was lost in his mismatched eyes, trying to solve a puzzle she hadn't known even existed. A terrifying feeling gnawed inside of her. _…You were already given to me… _Her green eyes flew wide open as it all started to fall into its place. Thousands of memories from her childhood, teenage years; all of them pierced her consciousness.

_She was young, maybe seven. It was raining and she was at home, reading her Labyrinth book, playing together with her toys, playing along the lines of the Labyrinth-play. Her music box was playing that familiar and enchanting melody at the same time. _

_Sarah's father looked at her with a disturbed expression and moved his eyes toward his wife. "Linda, that child spends too much time with herself…" He sounded worried. "She lives too much within her fantasies…"_

_Her mother laughed, that beautiful sound somehow strained; almost guilty. "Let her dream Robert! She deserves them…Don't be the one taking them away…"_

Goblin King stood still, noticing the color bleaching from her face; knowing the effects his words have inflicted on her.

She stared at him, hear head throbbing with pain; and the memories followed memories…

_"I'm sorry love…" Her mother hugged her. "But I have a dream to catch…" Her eyes became so sad, sadder Sarah knew even was possible to become. "I'm so sorry my love… Please forgive me…"_

Another after another one...

_"Don't you think you are a bit too old for those make-believe games, hon…?" Her father asked her gently, inspecting her Labyrinth doll, a crude figure of the real Goblin King. And she, feeling bitter and angry, shouted back at him._

_"You can never understand! It's real! Go away! Leave me alone!" The tears surged in her eyes. "Just leave me like mother left me…"_

_Already given to me…_

The words echoed in her head, her heart beating all so slowly in her chest, her emotions whirling from fear to anger, from anger to sad, from sad to total blankness.

_Sarah heard a faint noise and headed eagerly toward it, hoping to find someone able to help her. Her eyes met a back of a small figure. She felt embarrassed when understanding suddenly what the person was doing. She didn't want to disturb. But she needed help. Time was scarce; she only had 13 hours… So, Sarah interrupted him and his actions. "Excuse me…"_

_The person, a dwarf as he turned out to be, turned equally embarrassed around zipping hastily his pants before doing so. "Excuse me!" He repeated her exact words with a sharp edge in his tone and looked at her. A flash of recognition flashed in his dark eyes. "Oh, it's you…"_

Sarah stared the Goblin King frantic, finally understanding the total meaning of his words.

_Because, Sarah, you were already given to me…_

She had been here before.

She had been a child wished away.


	21. A Kiss in the Dark

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**A Kiss in the Dark**

She stared at him dumbly, unable to phrase a word. All color had fleeted away from her face. Sarah didn't know if she should laugh or cry. This, truly, wasn't fair!

Sarah lowered her eyes and thought for awhile, before she returned her gaze to him. "I...My mother..." She couldn't bring herself to continue.

"Yes." Jareth nodded, saving her from the trouble of looking for the right words. "You are correct." He gave her a momentary smile. "It was your mother who wished you away to the Underground, and to me."

"But how...?" Sarah stared him, too shocked to even shed a tear. "When..?"

He sighed. It might be he was possibly feeling sorry for her, and it might be that he possible wasn't. His face revealed nothing of his true sentiments. "It happened when you were only a few weeks old." His held that same indifferent tone.

"But..." Sarah quietly gasped, still not quite understanding. "But how's that possible? How can it be true? I've lived all my life in my own world! How is it possible?"

Jareth gave her a long look, before he answered. "By accident, as I already told you many times. Let me assure you of that." He swiftly eyed the curving night sky, and his mouth quivered shortly before he spoke. "Sarah, you're now 23, isn't that right?"

"Yes..." Sarah answered confused as she tried to invent a reason why her age had anything to do with the matter. "But I'm afraid I fail to see the point here."

He answered her, his tone sounding oddly jovial. "Exactly 23 years ago, I was summoned from the Goblin Realms to your world. I take you know at least some things more about the exact duties of my obligations as the Goblin King..." He noticed her giving him a small nod, and continued his explanation. "Then you must be aware by now that when I'm summoned, I can not refuse, and I must obey the call." The merriment disappeared from his voice, and he suddenly appeared older. "So, as I made my appearance in your world, I found myself faced with a young human woman, who had just given birth to her daughter. The woman was an actress, and she felt that her pregnancy and child delivery had injured her career..." His words made Sarah shudder, crushed, she closed her eyes. She nearly couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes Sarah..." Jareth's words were silent. "She was your mother. She was Linda."

Sarah softly, barely recognizing it, whimpered, and moved her hands to cover her face. She finally felt the tears falling down her cheeks, and she couldn't bear to let the Goblin King witness it. Her own mother! Sarah couldn't believe this! Her world was crumbling down. Hiding her desolation, Sarah turned around, not being able to face the Goblin King.

"Please..." She gasped, and lowered her arms as she stared at the moonlit garden around them; the tears making their way down her cheeks. "Don't make me hear this..." Her words were barely a whisper.

His words sounded callous, though she didn't see his face to witness whether it truly was so. "But Sarah...I thought you wanted to know the truth...?" She could imagine him arching his brown high; staring at her; his thin lips in that expression that could just barely be described as a smile. Sarah couldn't maintain her shivering as she remembered her previous encounter in the world of the water nymphs. What irony! She knew, she had said she wanted to know what lied behind, but...

"Not this way..." Sarah sighed, wiping the tears from her face, and turned to confront the Underground King of the Labyrinth "...and not these words..."

"Sometimes you don't have the option of choosing." He sounded as bitter as he looked, and Sarah swallowed at his statement.

_True._

"No. You're right." Sarah sighed.

They stared each other for awhile, before Jareth spoke aloud. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he explained to her; maybe to make her feel better? "Your mother hadn't known anything about the Underground, which usually is the case, but accidentally, in anger, she had shouted the right words. She didn't believe in magic, or any other races, not to mention worlds or universes. Rightly, she was scared, terrified even, as I made my appearance. She immediately understood who I was, and why I was there. For her defense, I must tell that she begged me to give her back the child, her daughter that was you." Jareth paused for a moment, pondering. "I declined of course, but I gave her the chance to run through my Labyrinth. The same chance I give to all who have done that irrational wish, for it is only fair. I do not find pleasure in snatching helpless children from their parents, despite what you might believe."

Sarah decided she wasn't interested about his personality at the moment. They were talking about her, and not about him. He might not take pleasure in his work, but at the moment, she didn't have the energy to feel any sympathy for him. It was her life that had been on the stake, and not her brother's. This time she truly felt she had the right to be selfish. "And...?"

"She failed, of course." Jareth answered her somewhat irritated. "Like I told, no one has ever solved the Labyrinth before you."

"But why didn't I know about it before this?" Sarah desperately wanted to know. She just couldn't believe her mother had hid this from her!

"Because..." Jareth heaved. "I became tangled in a web of social obligations and duties that forced me to wholly concentrate on them. For a brief while, my obligations as the Goblin King were put aside as I was called elsewhere at the same time, but for very different reasons this time."

He must have been talking about the princess of the fae, and his relationship with the Fae Lands, and its ruler, Sarah understood even through her ordeal.

"But..." Jareth frowned, like remembering again the moment of those days many years ago "...for my immediate displeasure, I found your mother to be as stubborn as you. She did have her own methods making progress, and she charmed one of my servants to help her..." He shook his head. "Like mother, like daughter..." Jareth's mouth shortly twisted in a smile. He hastily continued before Sarah had time to respond to him. "She declined to leave the Labyrinth without you, even when she had lost her lawful chance to win you back. So, there I was, facing an awkward situation as your mother, Linda, persisted to stay, and create as much havoc in my world as she could. At the same time, the political situation in the Underground had become extremely tense, and there was a profound need to have a meeting with the rulers of the different worlds within the Underground. I was coerced and troubled by the present state of matters, so I finally decided on a solution." He raised his eyes up, looking at the constellations in the night sky above them. "I made a promise to your mother I would give her back the child, and let her keep her until the day Linda would perish and die." He aimed his mismatched eyes back to her. "I gave her a promise to claim my right on the child, on you, only then..." The Goblin King flashed his pointed teeth at her. "I decided I could live without another human servant, and so the situation was solved with your mother and you. Finally, I was able to concentrate on other matters that needed my attention. You returned with your mother to Earth, but kept on being part of my world, and the Labyrinth, the way all of my other subjects are."

"But it changed when I made that wish..." Sarah gasped; her eyes wide, things clicking into place. Her mother's guilty look and her need to leave her family were now making so much more sense to Sarah. Linda hadn't been able to live with her memories, and with the knowledge of what had happened. In the end, that had been her reason to leave her daughter and her husband. It also explained something else, Sarah suddenly grasped. "This also explains why I had the book that told the tale of your world!"

"Yes." Jareth confirmed. "Because I wanted you to be aware of the Underground, I made Linda give you that book. She had to agree, but she didn't do it willingly. And she hated it when you fell in love with the book; I could sense it." He smiled at her, somewhat nastily. "You adored the world of the Labyrinth, and not even knowing the truth behind the story, or your involvement with it. And I found it extremely amusing as I was summoned to your world again eight years ago, and I found it was you who had made that call and wished your brother to me."

"Amusing?" Sarah repeated offended. "I can't but disagree with you. I find nothing funny in it."

"You don't see the world the way I do." Jareth arrogantly answered, and the sudden gust of wind made his dark cape swirl around him. "But trust me...it _was _amusing. Again I was summoned, but by a girl, who had already been given to me when she had been only an infant. Not knowing this, she was offering me her brother, and I must say I wondered if there was some curious joke being played by the higher powers; that there was a design I couldn't perceive yet." He heaved; the wind died, and his shoulder slumped. "I was right, but I had no idea about how very right I was..."

His expression turned remorseful. "Because, against all odds, and my expectations, you won my game that no one had won before." He shook his head in disbelief. "I hadn't foreseen it, and at first I wasn't even certain what you had done then..."

Sarah's mouth was dry, like she hadn't tasted water for days. "What?" Her words were hushed. "What did I do...?"

He looked her, before answering. "You freed not only your brother, but yourself too."

Sarah waited, sensing this wasn't all.

Her wait was rewarded after some time as the Goblin King finally told her. "You freed yourself from me, and broke the chains that claimed you as one of my subjects. But, you didn't break the ties with the Labyrinth; they even became more severe when you announced yourself as my equal. You didn't deny your ties with my world, and that was the reason it saw to bid you as its keeper."

"But why now...?" Sarah barely whispered. "It happened eight years ago. Why is all this happening to me now?"

"Think Sarah, think." Jareth answered her mockingly. "You were clever enough to beat my Labyrinth. Certainly you must have wits to solve this little slice."

She chewed on her bottom lip, her forehead furrowed. "You told me you made a pack with my mother..." Sarah mused aloud, staring at the black leather boots of the Goblin King.

"True."

_How peculiar... _Sarah noticed suddenly that his boots were so polished they shined even in the dark light of the Underground night. They reminded her of the funeral parlor they had used in her mother's funerals, and the mortician who had used a similar kind of boots. Hadn't Jareth told her something about waiting until her mother's death...? She raised her eyes, and met the Goblin King's stare, knowing that she was on the right track. "The pack was that you would claim your rights _after _her death."

"True once again."

"It never ceased to exist." Sarah realized; her eyes wide as she grasped this. "The contract, it never lost its meaning despite of my victory eight years ago!"

Jareth nodded at her. "Yes Sarah." He gave her a very artificial smile. "Like I told, you were always such a smart lass."

"Don't mock me!" Sarah snapped at him then. She was furious that he was yet again showing her how ruthless he could be. "This is my life were talking about. I don't think it's funny at all for the record!"

"For the record, your point is taken." Jareth shrugged his shoulders as a reply, and Sarah cringed at his gesture. He was getting insufferable. "But as you see now, you really can not escape, or deny your connection with my world." His lips gesticulated in a scornful expression. "You might have freed yourself from my direct domination, but let me emphasize that, at the moment, I'm your only ally here."

"So now I have to choose?" Sarah spat at him disgusted by his attitude. "It's either you or Gaway?"

His tone was flat as he answered her, "Precisely."

"Excuse me if I don't feel at the moment any kind of need to make my decision on your behalf." Sarah stared at him, a vehement look on her face.

His white, pointed teeth briefly flashed in the darkening night, and his hair shone like silver in the light of the moon. "Take your time..." Jareth said to her, sounding amused. "I have all the time in the world..." _After all I'm an immortal..._were his unspoken words. He had all the time to wait, but she didn't.

She stared at him for awhile before spinning around. Sarah clutched her fists tightly together, and took a deep breath. "So does this mean I'm finally allowed to withdraw from your company?" She bitterly asked, clenching her teeth together.

His tone was like velvet as he spoke next, and his fingers unexpectedly caressed the dark pile of her hair, and then glided down on her slender neck. She couldn't help it, but the touch of his gloved fingers made her feel like a shivering whelp.

"No. Not yet." Jareth's locked his grip on her shoulders, and his previously so gentle stroke on her skin turned into a stronger one, though it didn't hurt Sarah. "Before you leave, I want that kiss you so cowardly fled before." He casually informed her.

"You want?" Sarah icily replied, keeping her back turned against him. Sarah sensed him smile, and he spun her around letting his eyes wander lazily on her face.

"Yes, maybe it's more fitting to say..." He mused aloud. "A kiss that you want..." He corrected his words, and Sarah swallowed air.

_True…a kiss that I want… _She stared at the fae king, and besides of his title and race, saw in him a magician, and a man. _Kiss that I want… _Jareth had returned from the shadows, but Sarah was more afraid of this Jareth than Jareth, the Goblin King. This was Jareth, who had possessed the main role of the seductive and desirable villain in every daydream during Sarah's teenage years.

She was petrified in front of his eyes, unable to move; and the blood drained from her face. Far in the distance, Sarah could practically hear roses start to bloom once more.

_Kiss that I want…_

She was yet again fifteen, facing the man in his parents' bedroom. She was the innocent heroine in a decadent ball, mesmerized and spellbound by him. She was the young child reading and fantasizing of him and his world.

She was the child, who was given away to the man. She was the teenager, who was too young to understand things that were hidden when she confronted the man. She was the woman who wanted to be kissed by the man.

_So kiss me and hold me tight. There's no tomorrow. There's just tonight…_Words from a song she had heard a long time ago glided through the darkness, and echoed in the back of her mind. The child, the young, and the woman, they all raised their heads; and each of them saw a vision of each other in that expanded stream of time. The vision shattered, and shrunk into two shadows of the man and the woman, who became one underneath the pale light of the moon; and the child, the young, and the woman, they all disappeared along the kiss each of them had waited for. They all disappeared along the kiss that was given in the silence of a gentle night.

* * *

A/N

So, as told, I'm going to keep a vacation of the "What Lies Behind". I have some other projects, I wish to finish, but I will return on the story after some time; not just now. Oh, and the words belong to a song of Dean Martin, that's called "There's No Tomorrow". (I hope I'm not getting banned because of this...)

Yet again, I want to thank Lindsay for her constant help. I wouldn't have been able to reach this point without you. This chapter is my present for you. Thank you a lot!

**Layla Wendel: **Correct. Sly mom, wouldn't you say? (and thanks)  
**angelwingz2: **I obeyed, and updated fast, didn't I? When I shall continue this piece in the future, I have no clue of yet; hopefully soon.  
**Harik: **Thank you! (BTW, you're not sounding anyway as a broken record, despite of your fears.)  
**jumping-jo: **Yeah. I know. She does have a hard life, doesn't she?


	22. New Dreams, New Nightmares

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I just write. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 

**New Dreams, New Nightmares**

The kiss lasted a long time, and when it finally came to an end, Sarah found her knees were shaking strongly.

The night was silent, as if it were waiting for something to happen. It was an odd silence, a little oppressive, a little stunned, like the calm before the storm. She felt it around them; she felt it with every inch of her body and all of her soul. It was like a promise. _A_ c_hange,_ the breeze whispered in the air, ruffling the leaves in the trees of the magical Underground garden. The nature had turned its attention toward them, the girl and the Goblin King, listening. It was waiting something; a change in the current time, the arrival of the future that stood still, waitingon its own part for its turn. The future hung heavy just in the breach of the present time; curving and bending around them the way the starlit sky did above.

It was silent. It was too silent, and Sarah found it was nearly too painful to think anything anymore. She stared at the bare chest that the Goblin King's shirt exposed, and the half-moon crest against his pale skin. She barely recognized her own hands that rested against the soft material of his jacket and his lean chest. She smelled the soft, spicy scent that emitted from him, and it was making her head dizzy. Sarah shut her eyes, before opening them once more. She still saw her slender hands contrasting against the dark fabric of his jacket. She stared at her slim fingers, noticing the white at the end of her nails' as her hands moved slowly along his the chest while he took slow, steady breaths. The breathing of the Goblin King caressed the skin on her forehead, and she shivered, closing her eyes again.

It felt oddly unreal. It felt like a dream, but it wasn't a dream, Sarah thought hazily. _This is true_, her mind told her, reminding her that it was no dream she was going through. Sarah opened her eyes, and lifted her head, almost afraid of what she might see in front of her. Sarah lifted her green eyes to the Goblin King and met his, mismatched ones.

The moonlight was illuminating his features, enhancing them. The gentle breeze blew the locks of his hair, and created a transparent halo around them. The wind blew the flaxen hair of the Goblin King, and it glittered in the dim light, mixing with the darkness of her hair. His odd owl-like eyes were flat, nearly cruel, yet sparkling deep within them was some hidden feeling, something Sarah felt she almost succeeded to place her finger on, to name it. It flickered in his gaze, and disappeared again, as veiled. Sarah gasped for air, having forgotten to breathe for the time she had followed the expression in his eyes to change, to transform into something else. He was so heartbreaking beautiful in his gauntly, unearthly way.

Sarah stared at the Goblin King astonished, breathing heavily, lips slightly parted, and her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest.

Jareth's eyes softened as he watched her; her half-closed eyes; the stunned look on her face, and he gave her a warped smile. His fingers lingered a fleeting moment on her cheek, before he slid his hand away, still holding her gently in his arms.

"Thank you Sarah," Jareth spoke at last in a soft tone, and something, a feeling, sort of an amused one perhaps, tingled in his voice, as he stepped backwards, letting her go. "It was a very nice kiss."

She blinked and looked at him, returning to her senses. Her eyes widened as she hastily inhaled a deep breath of air, looking desperately for something sappy to retort; and found herself too stunned to phrase anything.

"I…" Sarah didn't know what should she do, cry or laugh? This was unbelievable. This couldn't be happening! Goblin Kings just didn't pop into her life, and then kiss her like it was the last day on Earth. Those things didn't just happen! Her sensible part was screaming at her, loudly, and Sarah did her best to ignore the apparent fact her mind kept on informing her about; the fact that they had just kissed. She stared at him baffled, not knowing what to say to him, or should she even say to him anything at all?

Jareth looked at Sarah, sensing her confusion, and his eyes flashed amusedly. To be truthful, it was never hard to notice how she was feeling on each occasion. Jareth knew from their previous meetings that she was frank and transparent with her character, sometimes nearly painfully open. Jareth found himself briefly wondering had it been her adventure or the purity of her spirit that had led her away from her mother's path? Did she perhaps find acting somehow false on these days? And if so, had she abandoned those dreams when she had abandoned his offer to give her them? Was it the ultimate reason she had embraced a decision of reading stories and lies of man, instead of playing them?

_It might be_, he decided. For Jareth knew that acting was more or less like twisting the truth, and Sarah embraced truthfulness with all her essence. Maybe it was her honesty and her incapability to tell lies that attracted him to her? The way a flame attracts a moth in the night; the way an opposite attracts another? They were so very different. He here in the Underground, ruling the twisted and corrupted land that had been consuming his soul since the day he had accepted to rule it; and she with her mortal passion, recklessness and fervent emotions; with her justified anger and purity was very well matched with him. He was amused at situation, and it was cruel to feel like that, he knew. It was cruel to let her know that her own life had been nothing else, expect a lie. But he was no nice man, the Goblin King. He couldn't afford that luxury, Jareth sourly pondered. He had just too much at stake. And so he kept on inspecting the cause of his possible undoing, the taste of their kiss still lingering on his lips. Sarah's eyelashes fluttered, and something gleamed in her beautiful, green eyes; and Jareth knew very well that at the moment, Sarah wanted nothing more than to cry.

"I shouldn't have done it…" Sarah heaved finally, like awakening from a trance. "I shouldn't have kissed you…" She whispered more to herself than to Jareth. Of course he took it as she would have aimed her words at him. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"What is said is said," the Goblin King stated, and his voice sounded abruptly cold. An odd expression briefly visited his face, and disappeared, leaving Sarah to wonder if she had imagined it. His hair shone in the pale light as if it possessed an inner light in itself, and he looked down at Sarah. "What is done is done."

Sarah found herself angered by his words, for his unruffled appearance, and coolness. She backed further away from him, staring at him disappointed. "That's easy for you to say!"

How did he always succeed in making her mad? They had shared something that she realized she had yearned for such a long time. It had been something Sarah had hoped for, and wanted for. And it had been beautiful, yet now he had ruined the memory of the moment by his stupid statement. "What's said is said! What blatant self-satisfyingtruismis that?" She practically spat at him. "They don't mean anything, yet you're all the time using them. Why, tell me? Do those words make you happy?" She questioned him and his words furiously. "Do they give you the shelter and integrity you seek, oh you mighty Goblin King; you, who sulk here, down in the Underground for your lost childhood, and blame your kin for not understanding your grief!" She took another step backwards, feeling more and more like her normal self, and observed the Goblin King with an appalled look on her face. "Do these words give you the justification to do what you wish to do? Are they the reason you can live your life without taking any responsibilities of your own acts?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a sharp line, as he gazed at Sarah murderously. "I see I made a mistake when I said you've finally decided to grow up…" He noted coolly, in a slow voice, and a frown appeared on his face. "It seems that kind act is beyond the realms of possibility for you..."

Sarah gave an empty bark at the Goblin King, nearly feeling some sort of dull amusement for the ironic situation. "Act as a grown up?" She repeated his words with such venom it nearly shocked her, "Have you perhaps considered it's you who got that problem not me?" She snorted, not wanting to give in to the sensible part of her brain that tried to persuade her to handle this some other way. She knew very well she should deal with this situation differently, but she was too furious, too hurt by his immense stupidity at the moment to truly care.

So, Sarah vigorously tossed her head, making her dark hair fly; whipping the air with a strong force with her hair, and it landed against her back. She winced. The unexpected hard hit of her dark, heavy locks against her back stung like the hit of a birch on her skin.

"Explain yourself, I insist," Jareth clenched his teeth angrily together. He crossed his hands against his chest, his attention fixed on her, and Sarah lifted her chin in the dim lit night, courageously meeting his glowering stare.

They were facing each other again as opponents, forgetting that for awhile they had become something not quite like friends, but neither enemies; not even lovers, although it could have been something very close to it, even if only for a brief while. On the other hand, love and hate, they were close to another. Love and hate. Hate and love… Who really knew when one ended, and where the other started? They were merely different sides of the coin, and sometimes opposites could be so easily fused together. Sometimes it was hard to make a difference, and sometimes one didn't want to make a difference.

"You're always repeating I should grow up," she countered, shaking her head, in heavy thoughts, "yet you're acting the same yourself." The look she offered him was hurt. He had hurt her, and her pride. When Sarah had met Jareth for the first time, he had made her afraid, and she now realized she still feared him. She feared him, but for different reasons; reasons she wasn't even ready to confess to herself. She didn't wish to dwell on the kiss they had shared, for thinking about it made her feel as scared as she had been when they had met at her teen years. Sarah _had_ been afraid of him and the feelings he made her feel then, and she was afraid of him even now.

"It's easy for you to say grow up. It's easy for you demand those things from the people around you, when you have a total domination over them." Sarah took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, realizing she was speaking the truth, "you can always make demands in sake you don't have to make them for yourself. After all, you have nothing to lose."

"Nothing to lose?" Jareth clenched his teeth tightly together again, and ogled her furiously. "You dare to say this to me; I could lose my whole kingdom..." he hissed"…because of this situation you have created upon your arrival."

"Hah!" Sarah barked, forgetting she had kissed this man just a few minutes ago, wanting to forget she had kissed him. She wanted to hit herself, hard, for doing it in the first place. Sarah wasn't stupid, or at least she hoped she wasn't. It was safer to be angry with him than to let him have any other kind of emotional influence her. It could ruin her life, she realized even through her fervent feelings. That had actually been her ultimate reason to claim he had no power over her, besides of saving Toby. Sarah realized now, as she had sensed then, that losing to Jareth would mean losing all her integrity to him. He would have an absolute rule over her, and she couldn't let him have it. Jareth was no friendly ruler, Sarah thought, coming to terms with this fact, as she stared at the Goblin King who stood stoic in front of her. He truly was a cruel creature; as cruel as he was beautiful. She had hurt herself so badly in so short a time ago. She wasn't ready for this, not yet, and definitely not with him - not with the untrustworthy Goblin King.

"It's easy for you to say so, when all you do is plot, and then wait and see how your scheme ends." Funny that now she was becoming sadder with each of her words and thoughts, instead of furious. She should be angry to him, but Saran found that deep in her heart she really couldn't. She couldn't blame him for her situation, despite how much she wished she could do so. For doing so, would be like blaming her father, her mother, herself and her whole life. It would mean giving her own strength to an outsider, and not being able to take responsibility of her own actions anymore. She didn't like the situation, but she was as little ready in accusing anyone else of her life. She was angry, and for that reason she would state to him things she regretted later on. Yet in her heart, Sarah couldn't condemn him and bring herself down on that level anymore. In her heart, Sarah knew, she would forgive him, but now was not the time for sensibility; nor cool, calm and collected expressions. Now she just needed to let it all loose, her hurt and pain that his revelation had brought on her.

She just needed to let it out; it all out.

"As you said for yourself, you have all the time in the world. You are practically an immortal, whereas I'm only human, albeit a human with some twisted connection to your world. But it doesn't change the fact that I could, that I _already _have lost my whole life the way I thought it was." Sarah retorted, and her eyes were shining like a green torch in the darkness of the Underground night from the unshed tears. "It's so very easy for you to make demands of me..." Sarah felt her heart getting heavier with each word, "in sake of that you don't have to make them yourself."

"I think I fail to see your point here." Jareth, on his own share, was becoming more menacing with each of his words.

"Actually you're not," Sarah stated oddly certain of the fact. "You're playing games again, the same way you did with me, and with my mother before." She met his gaze with a steady stance, certain of her cause, calm, seeing it all like it suddenly like it crystallized in front of her eyes. "You're projecting something from yourself onto me. You're still playing the same game you've played all this time. You're still the Goblin King, and my cause is not with him, but with someone, who I could trust, and who deserves my trust," she took a deep breath, glancing up. The stars were still shining bright upon them, cold, distant stars, like him. She returned her attention to the Goblin King, continuing, "and you're not that person."

She sighed, and her anger waned. She was just so weary of his anger; the way she was weary of her own hurt, and all that she had gone through. "I'm not indispensable, but you are. I'm not the master and the ruler of the Labyrinth…" she shook her head, trying to get him to understand her. "You truly think it would let someone bring you down…?"

"And now you've suddenly become expert of my Labyrinth?" Jareth mockingly raised his eyebrow, as saying she was worth nothing, and especially to him, "after spending one day in my world, you unexpectedly know all there's to know about it?" He frowned, ferociously, "I'm rather surprised Sarah..."

She shook her head, angered once more. "You're unbelievable, living here in your castle and moping about your dead father, and your hatred toward your family; pretending to be so valiant, and knightly with your sacrifices. You claim you've been wrongly accused, and justify your life with your excuses, saying that this is your destiny; repeating time and time again, no one understands you, and demand respect from others if you grant them your precious time. You know what? I got news to tell you…" she nearly hissed her words. "I'm not flattered by your attention. You just make me sick, your highness!"

His eyes were now just narrow, thin lines as he measured her with his furious gaze. "If this is all you have to say…" Jareth spoke out finally in a slow voice, scowling at her. He waved his hand and a small goblin appeared there in the garden, out of nowhere. "I have no further desire to talk with you..." His words were slow, nearly ice cold "...as I've came into a conclusion, you have no idea how to have a decent conversation; nor the abilities with your childish acts and accusations," He scowled. "Good night, Sarah" Jareth's voice was as hostile as was the look in his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." He practically snarled his words, and turned on his heels, walking away. The diamonds in his dark cape shone brightly as the fabric fluttered in the wind; and then he was gone.

It shouldn't be too surprising that her sleep was meager and restless that night. She stirred many times up from her sleep, sweaty and scared, half-conscious and at the same time still half-inert. During her restless night, Sarah saw both, terrible nightmares and beautiful dreams, though she didn't know, which actually made her more scared. In some of her dreams Sarah embraced the Goblin King with an ardent emotion, and kissed him passionately while making love with him, whereas in some of her dreams Sarah fled Lord de Menchen, who chased her through the stone corridors of the Labyrinth. His malicious, somehow lustful expression turned his otherwise handsome face into nearly monstrous, and sometimes, in some of her dreams, he succeeded in catching her. Sometimes she escaped his seizure, just to fall down through a trap hole in the Labyrinth, or run into a dead end, or such, and she understood that the Labyrinth had betrayed her. In panic, Sarah tried searching for an escape, in a dark oubliette, or trapped within the walls of the Labyrinth, shedding tears even through her dreams, for she knew the man would find her soon.

So when Sarah woke up, she woke up with a start, her heart beating fast in her chest, nearly screaming out loud, in sheer panic. Her dreams made her scared; both of them -- her nightmares and her dreams. They felt too vivid. They felt like they were true, and now, in the clear day light, when Sarah understood she had only dreamt, she suddenly found out she was afraid they might become true.

Both of the men played their own game, trying to have their revenge, doing their best in manipulating her and getting her on their side, if not with good, then with bad. They were adamant with their reasoning, and they would play their game, despite her wishes, she knew. Sarah sighed, staring blankly at the window, and the bright sunlit view it revealed as she let her thoughts wander on the matter. She couldn't escape anymore, nor could she flee from her part in the game those two men had played for eternity as it seemed in her eyes. She couldn't escape, and she needed to play, but not with either of the men, for they were too dangerous for her. Sarah feared Gaway, for she knew he would do his best in breaking her. She feared Jareth, because he would certainly break her, should she let him in her life, and boy, didn't he try...

Sarah sighed, not able to deny the truth her dreams had showed her. She feared them both; Gaway, because he was the manipulative, cruel bastard, and Jareth...because he could do something worse. He could break her heart.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Tataa! Here it is. I finally wrote a new chapter in WLB, as you all can see. Thanks for the reviews. They really gave me a kick to write more of the story. Huge thanks goes to Lindz. You're a dearie, and I really appreciate the effort your doing with me, and with my bad English skills!

Enjoyable autumn to you all!

- S


	23. That’s What Friends Are For

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this - I just write.

* * *

**

Chapter 23

**That's What Friends Are For**

The next day dawned with a bright orange line at the horizon, and the sky turned slowly into a clear, light-blue colour. Though the air was still cool, one could see that it was going to be a beautiful day. The Underground was coming to life after the long and dark night. The night creatures returned back to their nests and holes, safely away from the light. The paths in the Labyrinth twisted and turned, and reshaped into new forms, once more distracting the ones wandering through it.

The weather was chilly, as it was also cold inside the castle. _No wonder, _Sarah thought grumpily, listening to the sounds of the Underground. _I bet these stones don't heat too easily, not even during the summer!_ She blinked her eyes as she lay on her soft canopy bed, and pulled the blankets over her ears, trying to ignore the bright light that was creeping inside her room. She didn't want to get up yet. She just wanted to sleep.

She sighed exasperated, and turned on her side. She couldn't get any sleep, and it felt like she'd decided start raising butterflies in her stomach. It was annoying to notice how nervous she was, when all she wanted to do was to sleep. She was sad, and she was furious, and she didn't know what to do. Should she keep on lying on her bed or should she get up?

Finally Sarah decided to embark on the latter. She sighed again as she threw the soft blankets off, and got up, sitting on the suffocating soft mattresses of her bed.

She stared at the opposite wall, and hugged herself tightly as her stomach fluttered nervously once again, and frowned at her own reaction, sighing again. What was she to do now? She couldn't stay in her room for the rest of the eternity, no matter what.

"Oh God," Sarah complained, burying her face in her hands as the memory of their kiss passed quickly in her mind. She didn't want to think about it, nor could she think about it. Then her eyes flashed, and nervousness gave away with her annoyance, as she remembered the look in the Goblin King's eyes.

So, he thought he could manipulate her and her feelings now when he had her back in the Underground? He thought he could make Sarah jump the way that pleased him, just because he had succeeded in dragging her down here; just because he had revealed to her she had used to be _his _property, his minion; that her mother had wished her to him?

"Dream on!" Sarah snorted, rubbing her eyes gently, while she tried to get rid of her previous night's sleep, and the feeling her dreams had inflicted on her.

The truth was that she needed him and his assistance. Still, Sarah was rather reluctant in accepting the fact. Besides, she was dubious of what his real motives were. As she had realized during her restless sleep, Jareth was most positively playing a game for his benefit, and his motives in helping her were questionable to Sarah.

Sarah chewed her bottom lip and got up from the bed, heading her weary steps toward the bathroom. These matters could wait. She desperately needed a shower, and possibly, Sarah's lips turned slightly upwards, she could meet the water nymphs again? She was still wondering how the nymph had known her name, and she felt like talking with someone other than the Goblin King or his minions. But despite Sarah's hopes, her bathtub was empty and the merpeople she'd previously met were nowhere to be seen, which left her no other choice but to be satisfied with an ordinary bath.

-

Jareth had apparently calmed down during the night, but he was, maybe not so surprisingly, acting rather cold toward her when Sarah arrived at his study. He told her, with some nastiness in his tone, Sarah thought privately, that Gaway would find out very soon that Sarah wasn't in the Aboveground anymore.

"…and naturally he will then realize you're here with me," his words were cool, and Sarah couldn't maintain her shiver, despite her will. She really didn't like thinking that much about the dark haired fae man.

"So what do you think he'll do?" Sarah asked finally, with a weary tone, glancing around them.

His study was dark and clean, and its walls were covered by shelves full of aged books, and various objects, some of which she recognized and others not. Instead of burning torches, the light of the room came through the multicoloured mosaic-tiled windows, and above the table was floating an odd crystal orb shining a soft light on them.

"He'll call upon a council, where he will try to claim you as his…property." Jareth explained, noticing her disgusted expression when he mentioned Gaway, but not showing a reaction to it, which was a small relief to Sarah. The Goblin King sat behind his writing desk, his face disturbingly impassive.

"You mean, his slave," Sarah answered sullenly, sitting on an uncomfortable chair on the other side of the desk.

Jareth glanced at her sharply. "Sarah this is no game." He reminded her seriously, and Sarah took a deep breath before answering him.

"I know this isn't a game, believe that I do! But forgive me if I'm not bouncing with joy at the moment." She sighed, curiously eyeing the ball that had just moved closer to her, watching intently as the light inside the ball grew stronger and had a slightly reddish tint in it. It really was a beautiful object, she thought as she started to calm. _How funny…_Sarah blinked her eyes and tore her gaze away from the orb. "After all you were the one, who dragged me down here without my permission." She eyed him sharply, her previous annoyance returning, and her heart beat restlessly in her chest. She was gambling, and she prayed that Jareth wouldn't notice her bluff. The truth was that she really didn't have any other alternatives but to play the game on his terms.

"I thought we went through this already," Jareth sounded exasperated as he leaned backwards in his chair, briefly glancing around his dimly-lit study room, and his gaze transfixed somewhere behind Sarah.

"No," Sarah coldly replied "We're not through with this, but we might pretend for some given time that we are." Her eyes moved again on the shining orb, captivated by it, and she sighed, her posture turning softer again. "Like I said, I can't change the fact that I'm here though I'm not particularly happy about it." She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about her words. "But I'm not going to yell at you, nor fight against you. I will cooperate with you."

He eyed her for a moment still, appearing unconcerned, and then nodded at her, "Very well. I can manage with that." The gaze of his mismatched eyes nearly drilled through her skull. "But know that that my ability to help you depends on your cooperation and your trust." There was a hint of ferocity in his voice as he stared her in the eyes, letting his words sink in.

Sarah softly bit her lips, somewhat scared, and somewhat irritated by his announcement. Her initial reaction was to snap at him, but as she thought about his words, she realized she couldn't do so. Her previous handling with the situation hadn't been the very wisest, and there was just as much fault in her as there was in others. The light orb danced in the air, very near to her eyesight, and Sarah calmed again. Finally, after a moment that felt like eternity, she gave him a small nod.

"Alright," Sarah sighed. "You have my assistance…"

A small smile flashed on his gaunt face, and he leaned forward on his chair. "Good," He sounded normal, but Sarah sensed he was relieved. "I have my doubts about the upcoming events," he told her then, his eyes veiled and his tone normal again. "In very high probability, my fellow colleagues in the council shall make a contact very soon." He kept a pause. "There will be a meeting between us, and an explanation will be required on my behalf. There will be a…trial of sort." His words got some acid, and his lips quavered as if he'd tasted something sour. "It is possible, though not necessary, that the council will demand having you in their custody during the process." His eyes became sharp. "And if that happens, I _need _to have your trust."

"In custody…?" Sarah repeated his words suddenly, feeling very scared. "Why would they put me under custody?"

He didn't answer her. "Trust that I'll do my best in helping you, Sarah." Jareth told her instead. "Gods know what I'll do for it, but trust that I'll help you."

"Jareth," Sarah sounded exasperated. "Tell me, what do you mean by custody?"

His lips froze in thin line. "There is a slight change Gaway might call a Court of Justice, saying that I've done a crime against him by stealing you. As I have told, there is an old Underground law, which he can use to his advantage. And if so happens, you cannot stay here under my protection." He saw the terrified expression on Sarah's face, and hurried to sooth her distress. "But don't worry. They won't let Gaway have his hands on you either. You shan't be harmed in any way."

"But where will I be, if not here?" Sarah insisted to hear, worried. "Will they toss me in an oubliette then, or what?" She could already picture herself, chained as a wild beast somewhere in a draft prison cell.

He laughed shortly, and the sound of it eased some of her anxiety. "Hardly," Jareth unexpectedly grinned at her. "You have the most vivid imagination, I confess…" He shook his head. "No, no, and once again: no, Sarah. You're lacking all the possible self-esteem a girl in your position should possess." An unrecognizable gleam in his eyes made her suddenly feel oddly shy. "Do you really think anyone in his right senses would even dare to suggest something like that, when you are in my personal protection?"

Sarah decided this was enough for her, and she shook her head, her hair flying as if a fan was blowing it in the air. "But I still find it so…" she searched for the right words, "bizarre that just by kissing me Gaway would have a right to say he owns me!" Her voice sounded annoyingly meek, and she cringed at her own tone. "That's not the way the world works."

"Your world…" Jareth gently reminded her, "But this is Underground, and different worlds have different laws."

Sarah closed her eyes, resisting a need to shout, and placed her fingers together, resting them against her forehead, as if meditating. She thought for awhile, before she focused her eyes back on the Goblin King. "So what do you want me to do exactly?" Sarah asked him finally, lowering her hands on her knees while she kept her eyes on her nails.

"First thing, you need to learn some etiquette, such as how to speak when enquired, how to address an audience and the council members…" He placed the tip of his glove-covered finger against his chin, pondering. "Gwendolyn has already promised to help you with those matters." He looked sharply at Sarah. "Does this suit you?"

"I guess," Sarah nodded, lifting her gaze. "Is there anything else besides that?"

An odd expression visited his face, and he folded his lips together. "Yes," Jareth hesitantly told her. "But it can wait until later…"

Sarah waited for some sort of explanation, but didn't receive any. So she got up, and muttered tentatively. "So, I guess I need look for Gwendolyn now?"

He stared her, and Sarah got the feeling he wanted to say something to her. His eyes became clouded, and his lips moved, very slightly, like he'd attempted to say something important, something she felt she was hoping to hear. But the look in his eyes sharpened, and he just nodded.

"Yes, Sarah." His tone was soft. "Do so," he finally told her, and for some reason Sarah felt disappointed after hearing his words. _This was it?_ She wanted to ask. _You wanted to see me just to tell me this, and nothing else?_ He could have, he _should _have told her more! Somehow it hurt her; this lack of meanings, and feelings in their conversation. But that was what she'd wanted, right? She should be glad, and it was disturbing to notice that she wasn't. Sarah wasn't willing to let him see how upset she felt; she didn't want to let him see how lonely and lost she felt. So, she left.

-

Sarah didn't have to search for Gwendolyn, as the woman was already waiting for her in her room when she returned; and in some way Sarah was nearly glad to see her. Talking with Gwendolyn meant that she didn't have to think about the conversation she'd just gone through with Jareth, and that disturbing feeling she had sensed in his study.

_Could it be regret?_ Sarah wondered as Gwendolyn explained to her more of the world and the rules of the Underground. She tried to focus on the conversation, but the look in Jareth's eyes returned to her mind all over again. His eyes, her disappointment, and the feeling she didn't want to recognize. Sarah blinked her eyes, and forced herself to concentrate. _These matters could wait_, she decided.

Sarah was relieved to hear she was free to leave the castle as pleased, and naturally, as soon as she could, she searched out her old friends. She found out that both, sir Didymus and Ludo had gone to visit Ludo's family near the mountains, just outside the Labyrinth; to some valiant quest she heard from Hoggle, whom she met in the Goblin City. He was glad to meet her, and after grunting a couple of times to her, he hugged her, and asked her to have a cup of tea with his old friend; the blue worm, and his missus.

It was nice tea they shared together, and afterwards they walked together through the maze, avoiding the Fierie Forest. Sarah could hear the laughter and singing coming out from the forest, and saw the fires burning far in the distance in the darkening night.

She now knew the fieries wouldn't do anything to her, and Hoggle told her that they hadn't dare to harm her either on her previous visit to the Underground. It had something to do with the fact that she had been part of the Labyrinth, Hoggle vaguely explained to her.

"Of course we all knew that you had been here before," Hoggle explained to Sarah's blank face. "We could sense it in you…The people of the Labyrinth and the Goblin Lands tend to have a special kind of…aura." He shrugged, and mumbled to her disbelieving look, "Besides, I remembered you."

She had kind of figured that out, but it was still rather alarming to hear, coming from her old friend, "How?" Sarah asked Hoggle. She was curious to know, and she sat down on a stone bench.

They had passed the forest and were now in the hedge maze. The night was arriving with a fast phase, and the sky was getting darker. She looked at Hoggle, and glanced quickly at the direction of the Goblin King's castle. Its silhouette was getting muffled, but she could see the lights burning from its windows.

Hoggle didn't answer at first.

"Please…" Sarah pleaded to him, and the dwarf sighed loudly.

"You had your mother's eyes…" Hoggle told her unexpectedly. He stared somewhere in the distance, lifting his head toward the darkening sky. "You look like her in so many other ways too." He told her with a soft voice, his gaze fixed on the small lights that were being lit up above them, one by one. The stars in the Underground seemed somehow brighter, but Sarah guessed it was mostly because there was no electricity to dim their effect.

"I met her when she was here." He looked at Sarah; his fingers plunged into his pockets, and his jewellery chinking on his round, little waist. He was looking and sounding somehow sombre, which was uncharacteristic of him. "I was very young in those days, and I feared Jareth even more than I feared him when you were here." He kicked the stone ground beneath him, and Sarah could perceive he smiled, though sadly. He looked at her quietly and sad. "She begged me to help her, but I didn't have the courage to do so." Hoggle sighed again. "I was so very angry, and so very stupid in those days…"

"So why did you help me?" Sarah repeated her question. She had a feeling she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him. Maybe she just wanted to hear a guarantee she could still trust him? "If you didn't help her, why did you help me…?" To be truthful, Sarah really didn't find it so odd Hoggle hadn't felt himself obligated to help her mother. After all, he had been quite unwilling to give his assistance to her when she had run through the maze to save Toby.

Hoggle sighed. "I wasn't supposed to help you, remember?" He reminded Sarah. "Originally Jareth ordered me to lead you back to the beginning of the Labyrinth."

"But you still helped me …" Sarah answered distantly, recalling the moment when she had met Hoggle in the oubliette, and persisted him to help her in leading her to the centre of the Labyrinth.

Hoggle smiled fondly at Sarah, and the memories he had from that occasion. "You bribed and blackmailed me," he pointed out her gently, and Sarah smiled back at him. Hoggle was fidgeting with the bracelet on his wrist that Sarah had given him. It warmed her heart to see it on him, and Sarah fondly eyed her dwarf friend.

"And you still could have led me back to the beginning, but you didn't." She told the dwarf, who blushed vigorously. "You became my friend." Hoggle seemed to be feeling himself somewhat uncomfortable by her words. He'd been reluctant to hear praises also during her adventure, Sarah remembered, and she felt like smiling. He clearly wasn't used to hearing compliments.

"But I betrayed you again…" He spoke, quietly. "I gave you the drugged peach and you ended up in that dream world Jareth had created for you; doing to you, who knows what…" He was still clearly blaming himself for that episode.

Sarah lowered her hand onto his palm and pulled him closer to her. She stared at him straight into his dark eyes. "And then you saved me again…" Sarah told him gently, starting to see the pattern talking his talk. "You're not a bad person Hoggle, and you're my friend."

"Feh!" Hoggle snorted, but Sarah could hear he was pleased to hear her words. He sat next to her, and the faint light of the stars and the night light illuminated his small figure, and his small, ugly face. The silence lasted some time, as they sat side-by-side together, underneath the dark sky.

"Why did you help me?" She asked again, and the dwarf remained in silence for some time, looking away, before he finally turned to look her straight into her eyes.

"Because I didn't help your mother," he told her with a silent tone, and Sarah swallowed. It was still so odd to understand, and to accept that her mother had truly wished her away, the way she had done to Toby. _Trust me, it was amusing…_ Jareth's words echoed once more in her head. _Again I was summoned, but by a girl, who had already been given to me …_She shook her head, sadly.

"I'm awful," she told Hoggle after spending a moment of silence. "I don't wonder why Jareth was so vicious to me those days." She sighed, moving her eyes away from the dwarf. "What kind of sister wishes her brother away…?"

"You were young," Hoggle told her gently, "and you didn't know." He took a deep breath. "I admit that at first I kind of hoped you would lose. I was angry that you were so stupid, wishing your brother away, when you were for yourself part of the Underground." He tiredly shook his head. "I was so angry at you, and then, when I understood you had no clue you had been here before, I became angry with Jareth." He leaned on the bench, looking up to the clear night sky. "I blamed him for being cruel and bitter, for not showing any compassion toward you and your brother." He sighed. "I think that I wanted to believe he was that kind of person…" Hoggle glanced at Sarah, "You know I was an unwanted child once too?"

"Yes, Gwendolyn told me that," Sarah confessed to him, remembering the small talk she had with the human woman after hers and Jareth's conversation. She was startled when Hoggle barked out a dull laugh.

"Trust her to tell you all there's to know about the Labyrinth…" He mulled, sounding amused; the echo of his laughter still rang in the air. "Her husband's a counsellor of Jareth's, did ya know?"

"Yeah…" Sarah answered. "I'm aware of that, though she tried to avoid exposing herself at first." She slid her fingers through her dark hair, shivering in the cool night air, despite her warm jacket the castle servants had delivered to her. She pondered, and told Hoggle, "I kind of forced her to reveal all she could about herself when I realized she wasn't totally open with me in the beginning."

Hoggle snorted again. "Humph. That shouldn't surprise me too much. She's played the game too much, that woman…I think she was born with it in her blood."

"I guess so…" Sarah answered, and looked at Hoggle. She desperately wanted to ask him a question. She had wanted to ask him quite a long time now, "Hoggle, do you know Gaway?"

"That rat? de Menchen?" Hoggle repeated, his voice revealing his disgust, and Sarah secretly smiled at his choice of words. She was reminded of her past, once more. "_Let's get that rat who calls himself Jareth…" _Sarah was rather relieved that he didn't see her expression at the moment. She sobered quickly as Hoggle gave her a pondering look, "What businesses you have with him?" He sounded serious. "Stay away from him, will ya? He brings nothing but harm…"

"I know…" Sarah whispered, feeling miserable once more. "Jareth told me he's claimed me as his property."

He was shocked. Even more, he was terrified; Sarah could hear it in his voice. "What? You got to be kiddin'!" Hoggle let out a terrified yelp, and Sarah shook her head.

"I wish I was…"

"Sarah…?" Hoggle looked at her questioningly, and Sarah couldn't contain herself any longer. She poured it all out, telling Hoggle how she had started to sense that the Underground was somehow connected with her life, and the strange phenomenon she'd undergone; explaining how she had first met Gaway, and then Jareth, and how the Goblin King had spelled her mistletoe.

Hoggle snorted at this. "Humph, he never knew how to woo a woman…but carry on, dearie…" He encouraged Sarah, and Sarah continued, feeling somewhat distressed over Hoggle's words. _Woo a woman_? She didn't know how to react to that information, so she shrugged it off her mind, and continued explaining how Gaway had made his second appearance in her apartment, and kissed her. Hoggle's look was so disgusted that she kept haste, and proceeded, telling how Jareth had came and saved her, and then lured her into trusting him, and finally brought her back to the Underground.

Hoggled remained still, his eyes fixed in the distance. "So that's how it happened…" He finally voiced out carefully, pondering.

"Yeah, pretty much…" Sarah answered, relieved that she had at least one friend to whom she could tell it all honestly. But she was afraid how Hoggle would react. What would he do? "So…?" She questioned. "What do you think…?"

"That you've gotten into a hell of a kind of mess, that's what I think," Hoggle sighed out loud, truthfully, and Sarah sighed, feeling once more desperate.

Then he patted her knee with his thick-skinned hand, and Sarah could feel the warmth of it, even through her jeans. "But cheer up, little lady." He spoke, softly. "You know, Sarah that you got true friends here." He turned his face toward her, and smiled. "And despite what you might think about Jareth, I think he's going to do all in his power to help you through with this."

"Oh, Hoggle…" Sarah felt her lips quiver, and her eyes started welling with tears as she looked at the dwarf's little face. She smiled at him, her lips trembling, and placed her hand over his. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your friendship?" She asked softly, gazing at him. "I truly do. Thank you, Hoggle." She whispered.

"Nah! Don't mention it." Hoggle shook his head, "That's what friends are for, right?" He patted her hand with his callused palms. "Everything will work out just fine, just believe in it Sarah. You got me, Didymus, and Ludo by your side. And the Goblin King too," his eyes started to sparkle mischievously, "the biggest bully in the Underground world. Trust me - the others won't dare to cross him…"

Sarah didn't reply to him. He didn't need to hear anything; and she had heard everything she needed to hear. So she just smiled, looking at her friend, and squeezed his hand lightly. They remained in silence, sitting on the stone bench, and watched as the stars, one by one, lit up in the sky. The scent of the night grew strong, and she felt peaceful, as she sat next to her friend. And later on, when Sarah returned to the castle, and went to bed, she didn't have nightmares. For that night, her dreams were sweet once more.

* * *

A/N:  
Sorry about the delay, but better late than never ;) As it seems, I'm finally getting some more freetime, I (at least) have an intention to be more active in finishing the story in the future. I have written the last chapter - so it should keep me going, if nothing else grin.  
Thanks for all the comments (mordei, ShadowFiction, Lady of the Goblins, Ayjah, Lady of the Labyrinth, Layla Wendel), and thanks to Lindz - again! 


	24. Planning and Scheming

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24  
**Planning and Scheming**

Lord Devon of Iaras measured wearily the black fabric covering the back of his king. Patiently the man waited the Goblin King to turn around and meet his stare.

They were in the private chambers of the king; Jareth preferred to have some of his meetings here. Usually the meetings were swift. Devon gave a brief summary about the matters needing the king's involvement, maybe some advices, and then they would move to other, more pleasant themes. Today though, it had not gone according to Devon's plans. The king was in foul mood, and the delicate topic concerning his newest guest wasn't proceeding anywhere.

He had waited for some time by now and was getting impatient. Didn't the king understand? _Or didn't he want to?_

"Majesty. I must ask again, are you aware of the problem?" Devon repeated the question and the Goblin King's back tensed. Finally Jareth turned around and glared at his persistent minion, who appeared to be unaffected by his apparent displease.

"Jareth…my king," Devon didn't even flinch as he met the pair of mismatched eyes. His voice didn't waver, though he could see Jareth was insulted by his persistency. "You must see it by yourself." He stated coldly, again; and this time his words weren't left without a reaction.

"Of course I do!" Jareth snapped, and glanced around them, his face white and troubled. Then his face smoothed and he placed his hands on his temples, gently rubbing the skin with his gloved fingers.

"But things are getting out of hands, Devon. I can't interfere, not anymore…"

"Rubbish!" It was Devon's turn to snap, and the look in Jareth's eyes turned dark. Devon was aware that at the moment he was crossing the fine line between his post as the King's adviser and as a friend, but paid little concentration on the thought.

"Nothing has ever before prevented you from interfering." Devon reasoned, and the graveness in his voice gave him out. He was deeply worried. The situation was too chaotic and he was afraid that the king might do something irrational, as he tended to do; especially when it concerned that Aboveground-girl.

_Not to mention him… _The disturbing thought marred Devon's forehead.

"You're affected…different ways." His lips warped into a small smile, giving him a slightly vicious expression. "Gwen at least believes so, though I must say, I'm not so certain about it."

He almost sighed, wondering could Gwendolyn be right. Would the Goblin King really put the girl ahead of his country and the political stability he had created in the Underground?

Devon's eyes darkened in worry. It was true Jareth sometimes had a tendency to behave rather irrationally, and especially when things involved that young human girl. _Gwen might have a reason…_ He realized and the thought was alarming. For, wasn't it true that Jareth had also previously done something as irrational, despite of Devon's warnings? The fae lowered his eyes.

He suspected it had something to do with the entity. The Labyrinth. He didn't trust it. It still held traces of that darkness he had fought against centuries ago. It didn't comfort to know that now his childhood friend shared his soul with it.

Devon cursed the unhappy situation. Jareth should be in the throne of the High King, instead of his cousin. Devon's face warped in disgust. He had never liked Oidin, and now when he was the High King, Devon liked him even less.

Jareth shook his head. His unruly, blond hair glittered in the daylight. Distantly aware of his minion's thoughts, Jareth considered the subject. Jareth didn't care much about his cousin. Oidin was a fool. True though, fools could create havoc. He knew the fact well, Jareth smiled before he sobered once again. He knew very well that Oidin was not the real problem. Gaway was a lot more dangerous opponent.

"What do you think?" Jareth finally spat out. His jaw tightened. "I couldn't leave her and let her endanger the whole Underground. I had to do it!" He sighed, continued: "There was no other option…" He took a restless step, and his eyes flashed in anger, as he turned his back on his minion, walking next the window. Placing his hands on the windowsill Jareth looked out.

"Jareth," Devon replied, standing still behind him. "I'm aware of your history. It is apparent the girl is important and you value her. But as your advisor, and as your friend, I must remind you not to let your emotions get on your way."

"I know." Jareth answered, watching the view beneath him. He could perceive the twisted form of the Labyrinth. Even now, his mind turned away from It, Jareth could feel the Labyrinth's presence in his mind; the everlasting tint of darkness crawling at the edge of the walls; gnawing its way in, hissing in desperation. The Labyrinth had become more restless, more secluded, as it would be keeping him at bay. It made him feel wary.

"And you know, de Menchen isn't a king…." Devon didn't continue; he didn't have to.

The soft summer's wind blew inside and whirled the locks of his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his feeling, and turned to look his advisor.

"But still, he was there before me!" Jareth's voice was bitter. "For some unknown reason he succeeded in traveling and finding her; and he acted before me!" His expression became pained. "I can't understand how he succeeded in traveling without my knowledge."

He was troubled by the fact. It was something that made him…vulnerable. Being vulnerable meant being able to lose. And he didn't lose. He couldn't, and hadn't let himself to even consider it as an alternative. But now, the web he had spun was being torn apart and he couldn't be certain about the final ending of it. There were too many loose holes, too many variables affecting the situation. He didn't like it, was almost afraid.

His expression became masked once again, as he shrugged the feeling off. Only the weak felt fear. He had no luxury, nor the option of that.

"It seems there was a hole in the Southern walls…" Devon finally answered, and Jareth eyed the man sharply, his unease increasing.

"I was there and sensed nothing." He softly spoke, pondering the fact. Jareth glanced again outside of the open window the open lush, green view below him; the marvelous construction of the Labyrinth stretching far behind. "I wonder…" He absently muttered.

"My lord…?" Devon asked, somewhat confused by his kings' odd behavior.

"Hmm," Jareth nodded still in thoughts. His gaze was transfixed in the distance.

"The wall was fixed, but it would seem reasonable to assume de Menchen had the ability to travel between the different realms through the breach, if I may say so sire."

He tore his gaze out of the view, and his voice echoed in the air steel-hard. "He is starting to annoy me," Jareth commented, not bothering to respond on Devon's assumption. _What is done is done._ The thought brought little comfort to him. _A blatant truism_, Sarah had accused him, and a feeling of grief swayed over him. _Maybe that's all I'm able to give anymore…?_

"Well…" Devon replied, slightly humorously. "I have a feeling he thinks the same about you, Jareth."

The gloominess gave room to contentment the thought brought. "How very unfortunate to him." Jareth sounded pleased for the first time during their conversation.

"But still," Devon was persistent. "There remains the problem I must point to you, sire." He was pleading the Goblin King to listen, and Jareth sighed as he nodded in approval.

"What if the council doesn't approve you veto?"

He didn't reply at first. _What if?_ The memory of Sarah's eyes, and their conversation during the morning flashed in his mind. She had been right with her accusations. She was too smart and way too innocent for her own good, and Jareth realized, rather surprised of the fact that he was sorry. It was useless to feel so, Jareth knew, but still he felt so. Finally the Goblin King sighed.

"Then…" He turned to look at Devon, keeping his tone flat. He didn't even dare to bare his deeper feelings. Devon wouldn't approve, Jareth knew for certain. But Devon couldn't understand him. He didn't have the burden of knowing her and her beautiful eyes that revealed the depths of her very soul.

But Devon was waiting, and he was the king. He had his responsibilities. So he said the words.

"I just have to kill her."

It wasn't the first time when Jareth hoped this situation would have never arisen. _It is such a pity, really. Such a pity._

oOo

In the mean time Sarah had realized something rather important, and was now hurrying through the corridors. Her hair was flying behind her back and a litany of "_oh no, oh no, oh no…" _was going through her head with a continuous repeat. She felt herself so stupid she nearly wanted to shout, though she had decided to contain herself in the future.

_How could I be so stupid! _Sarah wanted to scream. She had just been released from her educational class with Gwendolyn when she realized something that she had totally forgot to keep in mind. Who cared about her mother's wish, Gaway, or kidnapping to the Underground? She'd forgotten all about her family and friends! They would be deadly sick over her. Sarah face wavered at the thought of her father, Karen, Heidi and Toby...

So stressed she was that she didn't wait for the approval to step in Jareth's quarters. She just banged inside...

...and found Jareth standing in the entrance hall in a presence of a green clad fae man, with nearly as spiked hair. Sarah stopped stone dead, blushing. Maybe she should have knocked? But the concern about her family had stolen her attention, and she desperately wanted to talk with Jareth.

oOo

Devon was, mildly speaking, somewhat startled to see the woman of the previous conversation rushing in, without knocking, like a whirlwind. His tensed and quickly glanced at Jareth, but to his amaze Jareth was just smiling.

"Sarah..." Jareth acknowledged her with a small nod. "I assume you have something important in your mind." He smirked. "At least based on your entrance."

"Jareth!" Sarah panted, worn out from her previous sprint. "I just realized! My family! They must be worried over me! She shook her head and her hair flew over her face. "What might they think, especially with the mess left behind?" She took a hesitant step closer, trying to behave her, and her green eyes were wide with alarm. With a tint on her cheeks, she looked rather lovely Devon had to admit.

Sarah was still looking at Jareth. "I have to inform them somehow!"

"It's easily fixed," Jareth answered, and Devon's face tightened. He didn't like to see how casually this human addressed his king, nor did he like how well Jareth handled it. Should anyone else been talking with him with such manner, he'd been tossed in to the Bog of Eternal Stench straight away.

"My advisor, lord Devon of Iaras." Jareth gestured toward Devon, and the girl turned to look at him.

"Oh." Sarah smiled brightly. "Gwen's husband!" She exclaimed, and then blushed. "I mean," She curtsied, and despite she still wore her Aboveground clothes, and it was evident she wasn't used to the Underground manners, succeeded rather well in the curtsy. "Delighted to meet, your lordship."

"Likewise, mademoiselle," Devon gave a curt bow, and chuckled. "I assume you've been in the tender care of my wife?"

Sarah gave a nod, smiling "That's true. She's been very friendly and patient while educating me about your customs."

"Yes, I believe so," Jareth commented. "Around you, patience is definitely a virtue."

"Hmph," Sarah snorted, eyeing the king cautiously. "Are you certain you're not talking about yourself?"

"Sarah, Sarah," Jareth replied, sounding amused. "You know, that's not the correct way addressing a king." He gently reprimanded her.

"I'm so sorry, _your majesty!" _Sarah was fast to reply. And with a small taunt in her voice she continued, curtsying once more. "I beg your forgiveness, your majesty!"

"Oh, really now Sarah?" Jareth muttered, staring the girl with an intense look on his face, and Devon's previous uneasiness increased. He wasn't very pleased to notice how easily the two seemed to communicate.

"My liege, lady Sarah," He hastily interrupted. "I believe the question was about handling the situation with Lady Sarah's relatives?"

Jareth glanced at the man, straightening his back. "Yes, Devon." He replied, his voice emotionless. If he guessed Devon's thoughts, he did not reveal it. The king just gave him a small nod, and then turned to look at the mortal girl.

"What you are asking can be done, but I doubt you truly wish your parents to be aware of your whereabouts?"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her gaze. "I guess…" She carefully considered her words before continuing. "Dad, Karen and Heidi would think it as a joke. I doubt they would believe me, since even I had difficulties to accept all this is real…" She finally sighed and shuddered, apparently visualizing her family's reaction. After a while she lifted her face and looked at Jareth. "But my sudden disappearance will make them worried. That's sure!" She exclaimed, troubled. "I don't see any other alternatives, but telling the truth."

"Actually there are," Devon replied to her, thinking. "A memory charm would also do the trick."

"A memory charm?" Sarah repeated and glanced the king, as looking for confirmation.

"Yes," Jareth nodded in approval. "Devon is right. It would be suitable for your needs, though isn't the easiest ones…"

"But it's safe?" Sarah inquired him.

His smiled briefly, and answered. "Of course it is." The king turned his back to the girl and sauntered back to the window, producing a small crystal he played in his hands, and stared into it.

"His majesty meant the effects charm has on the person casting it," Devon explained the girl. "You see, that fixing a mind requires a lot of energy."

"But there are no risks in doing it…" The girl asked him, still worried, and Devon shook his head, trying to ease her anxiety.

"No, not that I'm aware of," He told her. "It's a very simple charm that doesn't harm the person. It simply…alters the images of the mind."

"Like an illusion?" Sarah still sounded skeptical.

"Hm, I, for myself, wouldn't describe it like that, but yes…basically. That's the idea." Devon patiently replied.

"And it doesn't harm them? My family?"

"No. They will continue their lives as usual, but they will not wonder about your whereabouts or possible absence."

"And if someone asks about me?" Sarah asked then, suddenly remembering Mathias. It was unlikely, but the man might ask something about her. After all, he was a family acquaintance. The thought of him made her suddenly uncomfortable. "Someone…" She briefly eyed the Goblin King, who was leaning against the window, a crystal still in his hands. "…like an old, but not anymore so good…friend?"

"Now, Sarah, whom could you possibly refer to?" Jareth asked unexpectedly, a curious, _dangerous?_ tone in his voice.

Sarah cringed and muttered. "Dunno. Just asking."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Really." She spat; her eyes narrowed and took a step closed the arrogant man. Just who did he think he was?

The king's advisor, Devon, interrupted them as in cue. "The charm can be altered," He swiftly explained. "If someone asks about you, the mind imprint can be altered that way your family will believe in it."

Sarah stopped, turned to look the man. Something in her eyes made the man feel very uncomfortable. Devon cringed. Apparently this young mortal truly had a temper to match with the king's. "You are implying to their memories?" She asked, sounding angry. "To give them false memories?" She shook her head. "That's…"

"Acceptable? Convenient?" Jareth offered her the word; a small smile tugged on his lips.

She gave him a nasty look. "No. Immoral." Sarah snapped. "Messing with people's head like that…"

"But it also saves you from lot of difficult questions." Jareth pointed out. "In my point of view it's both acceptable and convenient."

"But I don't like it!" Sarah hissed.

The king shrugged his shoulders nonchalant. "Sometimes we are forced to do things we don't like." He replied, straightening his back, and walked back to them. The crystal was still in his hands; the light glittering on its surface.

Devon noticed how the girl's shoulders slumbered as in defeat. "No." She whispered at last. "You're right."

"Naturally." Jareth answered, and the girl winced at his words. "I will summon the charm, and no harm shall happen to your family or your friends." He paused and smiled crookedly. "Who knows. Maybe they will even be relieved to learn you're keeping a holiday..." His gaze turned absent for a little while, "…say, in a small distant European kingdom?"

Sarah just snorted.

"At least you will have an authentic feeling in your tale later on," Jareth grinned at the girl, and eyed the crystal once more; apparently he was building the charm already.

She eyed him coldly. "Oh yes. Definitely." Her voice was full of contempt. "I can't wait to tell them about my unexpected trip to that arcane country with a nasty monarch."

Devon stared the girl, unbelieving his ears; and then the king, fearing what might his reaction be.

Something annoyed flickered in the king's face, but he remained impassive. "Very well then." Jareth finally replied coldly. "If you will excuse me now. I still have some matters to discuss with lord Iaras. But, I will see you later today. _I promise that_."

The girl looked him in silence, a curious expression on her face, like she would be contemplating something. Finally she only gave him a small nod. "Alright." She muttered. "I guess I'll be going then…" She turned to look Devon, and smiled. "It was nice to meet you, your lordship." She told.

"The pleasure was all mine," Devon answered, and followed as Sarah of the Aboveground made her way out of the room. He glanced at the Goblin King. And in his mind, he couldn't but wonder; could his king truly keep his words he had given him just sometime ago?


	25. The Princess

A/N: Some time ago my computer decided to sign itself out of order, just when I was finishing this chapter. Since I didn't have any back up files, only drafts, I was forced to write it anew. Gah. I just hate computers, especially when they crash!

09/2008: I slightly modified the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 25  
**T****he Princess**

The Goblin King kept his promise to see her that day, not that Sarah would have really doubted him not to. After all, she did recognize the threat in his voice when she left the King and his advisor; which was also the reason she decided to take a small tour around. Besides, she desperately needed some time of her own. Despite that she enjoyed the company of lady Iaras, the wife of king's counsellor, Gwendolyn was a stranger, not a true friend. _Not her family… _Sarah clasped her mouth tightly shut, vanquishing these thoughts. She couldn't let herself to wail in her pity and misery. The fact was, like she had stated, she was in the Underground, tangled up with a political mess, and personal vendetta she would have gladly kept herself away. And the future hung above her, ominously as if just waiting its turn to crush her beneath. So she left.

And besides, Jareth _did _give her a permission to wander in his lands, Sarah reasoned. She wasn't practically trying to avoid him. The man would eventually find her. After all, he was the ruler of his country.

After pondering to explore more of the Labyrinth, she finally decided against it, and instead, took a better look of the castle. She wasn't completely surprised to find herself ultimately on the doorsteps of the castle library.

It was where the Goblin King found her.

This time his appearance was done without the sparkling light and diamond dust effect. No, he appeared into the room without any notice. Only a tingling in Sarah's neck, a feeling putting her hair to stand up, revealed his presence.

Sarah straightened her back on the arm chair she had been sitting on. She glanced around her, while she placed down the book she was reading: "_An Introduction to History of Underground Politics. Edited and Compiled by C. Cheiron." _After taking a deep calming breath Sarah finally stood up, and turned around.

He was leaning against a bookshelf, in the shadier side of the library, his hands clasped behind him and watching Sarah carefully. Maybe it was the tint of his crooked smirk that made her uneasy?

Sarah shifted her weight and eyed the man cautiously.

"I see you've kept yourself busy." He noted casually, straightening his back.

"I kind of…thought to do some studying by myself." Sarah replied, watching him warily.

"And did you find it useful?" Surprisingly, he sounded to be genuinely interested.

"Well…" Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't get too far, but..." She smiled tentatively, "I learned that the previous demon king was called Samael Lightbreaker. And that his son Ahriman is the present king. Isn't he?"

"Yes," Jareth glanced up, at the ceiling and the chandleries dimly illuminating the chilly room. He frowned. "Although, I suspect his mother is still having quite an influence on the Demon King's decisions."

"Lilith, you mean? The one, the angels call a demon bitch?"

"My, you've truly done your homework." He raised his other eyebrow at her.

"I'm interested," Sarah confessed, caressing the book cover unconsciously at the same time. "It's so odd -- to find out the myths I dreamed as a child are actually real."

"You seriously doubted it?" Jareth snorted. "Especially after your own experiences?"

"I wasn't sure," Sarah confessed silently, turning her eyes away from him. "I didn't want to believe. Not when I had no proof, no certainty. When I returned, the time hadn't passed. And I was so relieved Toby was alright and with me; sleeping in his bed." She bit her lips, lifting her face. "And on the next day my room was just like always. There was no mess, no serpentines; nothing to proof the others, Hoggle, Ludo…my friends had ever even been there."

"So you forgot." Oddly, he sounded almost accusing.

"No." Sarah shook her head "I decided not to remember. That it was only a dream."

Her reply made something to pass quickly on his lips. A smile perhaps?

And just as fast as it appeared there, it was also gone. "I thought you might want to know, the memory charm is completed." He told unexpectedly, examining his gloved hands.

"Oh." Suddenly her mouth felt a lot drier than before. "Thanks. I guess."

"You are quite welcome." He raised his head and looked at her, detaching his body at the same time from the bookshelf he had leaned against, and took a step forward. Did she imagine it, or was the King laughing at her? Sarah decided to let it pass, her thoughts still lingering in the information of the enormous Cheiron's tome.

"So…" She backed away. "Has anyone contacted you yet?"

That stilled him.

"No. Not yet."

"But it's only a matter of time?" She asked wearily, noticing the sudden, haughty expression on his face.

The Goblin King sighed. "Yes, Sarah. It will happen, eventually."

The girl nodded, lowering her gaze. "So I figured." She muttered.

"There is actually one thing I've been intending to talk with you." He said suddenly, and Sarah looked at him. He remained in his place, the dark velvety fabric of his jacket glittering in the dimly lit room, his hands resting on his side.

"What?"

The King seemed to consider his words. "In that case the Court of Justice will be called we need to discuss about … your connection with the Labyrinth."

"What do you mean?"

He furrowed his brow with his stature appearing somewhat tense. For a moment it almost seemed he wouldn't reply. Then he let out a small sigh.

"If I'm right, the link between you and the Labyrinth has grown stronger these last days...during your stay in the Underground."

"I don't know," Sarah replied guardedly. "I haven't felt any difference."

That brought a smile on his face. "That's because you deny and defy everything and everyone, Sarah."

"Oh really?" Sarah snapped, offended.

"Yes, really. It's in your nature. You can not fight it." The look in his eyes made her silent. "And because of it, I am fairly certain that unwarily you are also banning the Labyrinth out of your mind." He continued his expression thoughtful.

"I fail to see the problem." Sarah frowned at him. "I feel fine. At last there haven't been any explosions, besides the ones your goblins created. Haven't you noticed it?"

"Yet you are making the Labyrinth mad."

"Come on, Jareth!" Sarah snorted. "How could I make it mad? It's a construction, for God's sake! Even if it had awareness of its existence, I seriously doubt it could become mad."

"Not at you," Jareth replied solemnly. "But it can, and will become angered, if you keep on denying its presence."

"You're not making any sense!" Sarah groaned. "Yes, it's true. I don't want to have this…link, this, this…connection." She hissed bitterly. "But if you're right, it doesn't matter what I want. It's still there, isn't so?"

It seemed the king was trying to contain himself. "Yes," He snapped. "But being and accepting something are very much different things. You of all should know that."

For some reason, that calmed her.

"I can not force you to believe, Sarah." Jareth told finally, irritated. "That is your own decision. But as a king of this country I have responsibilities towards its residents. And you, as a keeper, who denies your own part in it, are endangering them all." He took a deep inhale.

"Tell me, Sarah." Jareth demanded harshly and took a step closer. "How would you react if someone or somebody you cared deeply, maybe even loved, would only reject you; keep you out of your life?"

Sarah stared the Goblin Kind, wide-eyed. Why was he telling her this? Was he maybe suggesting something? She blinked her eyes, keeping her eyes fixed at the King, and finally sputtered, "I…I would be disappointed. Angry. I couldn't understand it… " Her words died out. She remembered the words she had shouted at Heidi. She had been so mad then, not to Heidi, but to herself, and to Mathias. Rejected. Feeling betrayed. And since she couldn't accept the truth, couldn't handle her feelings, she took it out on her friend. Sarah closed her eyes, finally realizing. She had hurt her friend, and only because she had been herself hurt.

The tension in his shoulders eased. "So, now you know how the Labyrinth is reacting."

Sarah gasped in dread, understanding at last. "Could it hurt them? My friends?" _Hoggle__, Ludo, Didymus…_

Jareth shrugged. "I don't know." He confessed.

"But what can I do?" Sarah asked, troubled. "I don't even understand how this…bond works. Not to mention, how would I be able to communicate with it."

"That is something, we truly should discuss about." The King replied calmly, and walked past her to the doors. And after waiting a little time, hesitating, Sarah made her mind; and followed him out of the room.

They had barely made their way out of the library, when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Jareth!"

Sarah jolted and turned around, just in time to see a young woman running toward them.

She appeared to be younger than Sarah. _Apparently…_Sarah thought. Since the girl might also have been older. It was evident she wasn't a human. Sarah stared her mouth half-open, and felt a stabbing of jealousy. The woman-- the girl was gorgeous.

Honey-gold hair flew around her delicate face, going in curls all the way until her waist. Tiny white pearls decorated her pale violet dress covering her slender body. Sarah had never seen lovelier girl in her life. The girl had beautifully shaped eyebrows that gave her little questioning expression; their shape reminding Sarah about birds' wings.

She had something Sarah couldn't trace or put a name on. It was like an inner glow; a purity almost. The girl looked just like a princess; and suddenly Sarah remembered she was wearing her jeans, sneakers and her college shirt.

Her mouth fell wide open when the girl reached them, and jumped straight into the arms of the Goblin King.

"Jareth! I've missed you!"

"Ailene," the Goblin King sounded pleased of her presence, embracing her. The tenderness in the King's voice caused a small twinge in Sarah's stomach.

"How nice from you grant me a visit," Jareth continued, placing the girl back on the floor. "But pray, whatever made you to return?"

"You ask me seriously?" The girl, Ailene, grinned; stroking locks of her blond hair away, and turned to look at Sarah. She gave her a warm smile. "You must be Sarah…?" She glanced slyly at the Goblin King. "Jareth's been terribly secretive about you, like you would be a demon with horns and a mouth of breathing fire." She grinned. "I can't see why. You seem like a charming girl."

"Trust me," Jareth sounded dry. "She's like fairies; beauty outside, sharp teeth inside, and knowledge how to bite."

"So, there you have a way to entertain yourself," Ailene blurted, and Sarah felt a rush of blood heating her cheeks. She was painfully aware of the sudden smirk appearing on Jareth's face.

"Ailene…" Jareth reprimanded her gently, but she just shook her shoulders.

"Don't fuss Jareth!" She exclaimed half-heartedly, and Sarah found the words oddly comforting, as well as amusing. "You're _soo_ boring sometimes!" She turned to look at Sarah again. "So, how did he drag you here this time? I hope he didn't use that book again, I really hate when the goblins made their appearance. They always mess everything in the castle."

"Ailene," Surprisingly Jareth sounded somewhat desperate, and Sarah stole a quick glance of him. She could not have imagined there would be anything to make him desperate.

"The goblins you so kindly called stupid, happen to be my subjects, and I hope you wouldn't insult them; not at least in the presence of my guest."

Ailene snorted with a very unlady like manner. "Oh, are you denying that they smell bad, eat disgustingly, and noise and drink way too much?"

Silently Sarah couldn't but agree with her. Earlier today, during her exploring she had found the throne room. To her amazement, it was precisely the way she remembered. The chickens, chicken poo, hay piles and barrels of beer were dispersed all over the room. But whereas last time the room had been silent and void of any habitants, it was now full of small dirty goblins; laughing, farting and shouting, creating a hideous ruckus. How on earth could their king keep his sanity in this kind of environment?

"No Ailene, I'm not denying that. That's their job", Jareth interrupted Sarah's thought, answering somewhat grimly. "After all, they are goblins. And goblins are supposed to create mayhem."

"Yet it doesn't mean I would have to like them." Ailene replied quickly. "And despite of what you say, it doesn't change the fact that they smell too bad. Besides…" she sounded smuggle, and Sarah realized she was only teasing Jareth. Apparently they were very good friends. "They are definitely too rude for my taste." She wrinkled her nose in apparent disgust, and smiled at Sarah.

"So, tell me Sarah. When did you arrive? Where are your quarters? Have you liked your stay in the Goblin Kingdoms thus far?"

"Err..." Sarah mumbled, overwhelmed by her sudden appearance. Who was this girl?

"I hope Jareth has been most civil to you. Has he?" Ailene asked suddenly, sounding worried.

"You're afraid I wouldn't behave?" Jareth answered on her behalf; amused; and turned to look at Sarah. "And that I would take an advantage of my guest?"

Sarah met his mismatched eyes, and recognized the teasing tone in his voice. He was baiting her on purpose, again.

"I have been very generous, haven't I Sarah?" He smiled at her with a small innuendo, and Sarah blushed. She didn't need to be reminded about their kiss. She still remembered it very vividly. After all, she had stayed wide awake half of the night, mulling over her confused feelings toward the enigmatic Underground ruler.

By the sight of her unease Ailene exclaimed loudly: "Jareth!" She flourished her finger at the Goblin King. "Don't tease the poor girl! She must be confused already, things as they are…"

Sarah glanced at the girl sharply, before looking at Jareth. She pursed her lips together, noticing he was avoiding her eyes. Did the whole Underground know about her bonding with the Labyrinth, but her?

His face turned sombre. "That's not all Ailene. There is one thing I have to tell you…" Jareth's words sounded to be genuinely regretful, continuin "Gaway found her first. And he succeeded to put a claim on her."

The girl turned white, and turned to look at Sarah. She had violet eyes, Sarah noticed suddenly, as the colour bleached away from girl's lovely face. Her expression turned hollow, and there was a numb look on her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Ailene whispered hoarsely, all colour and life fleeting of her. "You had the most unfortunate fate to meet my fiancé then…"

Sarah stared at the girl, recognizing her at last. "You're the daughter of the king!" She exclaimed and blushed. "Umm…I mean…" ashamed of her outburst she tried to correct her words, but the girl, _the Princess_, just smiled gently.

"Yes, I'm Princess Ailene of Theria, the daughter of King Oidin and Bride-to-Be for Gaway de Menchen." She said and something sad appeared briefly in her eyes. "And you are the famous Sarah Williams of the Aboveground, champion of the Labyrinth."

Sarah looked fleetingly at the Goblin King, but the man was looking at another direction, and Ailene's smile deepened.

"Jareth and I are very old acquaintances," the girl simply said.

"You make it sound like I would be more than centuries old…" Jareth commented dryly, and Ailene grinned.

"No, Jareth. I say as it is. You are more than centuries old."

The man sighed. "So this is where we end up at once again."

"With me, always!" Sarah could not but smile at the lively girl, who spun around and turn her back at the Goblin King, wrapping her hands around Sarah's arm and pulled her along. "So, tell me, Sarah of Aboveground, how have you found your stay at the Goblin Kingdom thus far…"


	26. The Confinement

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter 26  
**The Confinement**

Sarah could not say whether she was relieved or bothered by the fae princess. Sarah rather liked Ailene, as the princess insisted to be called, but also felt always somehow diminished in her presence. Ailene possessed the same kind of air with Jareth -- and also her fiancée in some extent, same haunting beauty that made Sarah aware of her own imperfections. Her skin could never be just as smooth, her eyes as clear and her hair as shiny as Ailene's people.

She tried to tell herself she was being stupid but never quite succeeded. And sometimes Sarah thought the princess sensed Sarah's discomfort around her and avoided her because of that. The thought made Sarah feel even worse.

Yet even when slightly envious for the fae girl, she was also grateful. The presence of Ailene and her companion, a dark haired maid called Minea, made it easier to spend time with Jareth. For once, he didn't act as insufferable around Ailene. Secondly, she knew almost everybody in the Underground and could tell Sarah more than the Goblin King was willing to do. But it was very clear she didn't want to talk about Gaway.

Nor did Jareth…Sarah chewed her bottom lip and stared at the lush garden in front of her. The Goblin King had come to her in the morning. He told her flatly that he had received a ukase from the Council and was to meet them today. After he left, Sarah could not stay in her room. She fled and, for her own amazement, found herself in the King's gardens. She didn't notice the red haired fae girl before Ailene sat on the bench next to her.

They both remained silent.

"Are you alright?" Ailene asked, and Sarah grimaced.

"You've talked with the Goblin King," she said and, recognizing the look in Ailene's eyes, sighed. Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like this would be a surprise," she finally said. "He told me they would call him -- eventually. I…I just never thought it would be this soon."

Ailene didn't reply at first, glanced down on her hands and took a deep breath. She shifted on her place. "I'm sorry," Ailene said suddenly.

Sarah glanced at her. "For what?"

The princess fidgeted her fingers, stealing a glance at her. "I…" Ailene lowered her eyes. "I feel I am the one to blame for your…situation."

Sarah stared at the girl and suddenly realized the reason for the guilty look in Ailene's eyes.

"Oh, of which of them?" Sarah asked. "For my mother wishing me to the Goblin King, me wishing away my brother, or you not marrying your fiancée?" She cringed at her tone, knowing she pounded.

"Oh, I don't know!" The other girl shouted, frustrated. "It all, I guess! Should I've been more courageous and stood up for myself you wouldn't be in that situation. You wouldn't have to deal with the Underground problem, wouldn't have to worry about…Gaway." The name left her shivering.

Sarah took a deep breath. "You know, Ailene," she finally said. "Have you not escaped your groom-to-be when you did, I would now be subject of Jar…the Goblin King. For that I'm thankful."

Ailene lifted her face and cried, "But why would you feel that you wouldn't want to belong to this world?" She swung her hand around them, pointing generally all around and nowhere at all. "I would love to be able to live here!"

Sarah didn't reply. Her lip curved downwards at the girl's question as she asked instead, "What was it like to live as a future queen?"

Ailene flinched and sighed, "More work than pleasure. Father was strict that I should get the best schooling available. Sometimes I think he worked on me more than on his duties. He wanted our house to be remembered the best Underground rulers - _the Rebuilders," _she nearly spat the world.

"Oh?" Sarah glanced around them, barely noticing the pale tangerinish sky, rooftops behind the wall, and the shadows the Goblin Castle cast on them.

"It was Gaway's invention," Ailene said, lowering her gaze. "He suggested we should start fresh, turn our backs on the old customs and do everything new...and father was more than glad to comply." Ailene took a deep breath. She lifted her face from her skirt and stared blankly ahead. "He never thought he would be elected as a king." She glanced at Sarah. "Jareth was first in line."

Sarah nodded. "Gwendolyn told me as much as that," she said.

Ailene smiled ruefully. "I would be lying were I to say he was the last…but very near at least." She shook her head. "The war was terrible. I almost lost all my relatives. Father was lucky to survive." Her expression turned sad. "I think he lost his heart the moment my mother died."

"Oh?" Sarah dampened her lip, surprised.

"When the Labyrinth went…wild, all hurried to defend our world," Ailene told. "And mother was on the frontline. She died on the eve of the final peace. Father never got over it."

"I'm sorry…" Sarah said not knowing what else to say.

Ailene didn't seem to see her when she looked at her. "It was a long time ago," she told absentmindedly, "and I was only a child."

Sarah cast down her gaze. "My mother just died," she said, a familiar feeling of longing clutching her from her throat. "I guess we weren't that close with her, but I miss her…"

Ailene's eyes flashed briefly but she refrained commenting. "Father, after loosing almost everything dear to him, desperately wanted to forget," she said almost lightly. "And my people were as tired as they were broken. It seemed a new era would start with the house of Theria on the throne," she grimaced at her words. "A more happy one. Peaceful one."

"There's been peace," Sarah pointed out.

Ailene sighed. "Barely. The pain runs too deep, and we are unable to forget."

Sarah shifted her weight. "Why did…?" She bit her lips, and Ailene turned to look at her.

"What?"

Sarah just shook her head. "Nevermind. It's not my business…"

Ailene stared at her for awhile a blank look on her face. Something appeared briefly in her eyes. "You want to know why I left my home," she finally stated.

"Well…yeah, actually I do."

Ailene lowered her eyes on her hands, and her fingers shifted restlessly underneath her gaze. "Would you marry Gaway for yourself?" She asked silently, and Sarah shivered at the though of the dark haired fae man. A fleeting smile emerged on Ailene's face, and, just as fast as appeared, it was also gone. "I could not marry him," she said, and her tone turned bitter. "I do not know how he succeeded in talking my father into the engagement, but father should have known better! I could never agree to him!"

"You are the crown princess," Sarah reminded carefully. "In my experience crown princesses rarely have opinion on their future spouses."

"I never wanted to rule!" Ailene answered irritated. "And High Lords know, I am even less willing to help Gaway where he wants…"

"So you run away," Sarah stated flatly.

Ailene clasped her mouth shut. "Yes," she finally said. "I run to Goblin Kingdom and pledged Jareth to help me." It was clear she didn't wish to continue the conversation any longer. Her back was tense and she stared ahead her forehead marred. Sighing, Sarah dropped the subject. They remained seated on the bench an uncomfortable silence lingering between them.

"No!" A sudden shout made them both sprung on their feet. They recognized Gwendolyn's voice. She sounded angry...or scared? "You cannot go there!"

"We go where we want," a deep voice answered. "You have no authority on us. Move away, woman!"

"This isn't your realm!" Gwendolyn shouted. "Our king will make you pay unless you leave!" Sarah glanced at Ailene. The fae girl turned paler and turned to look at Sarah. Her previous resentment was gone.

"So this is how they planned it…" she said slowly. "While Jareth is away the soldiers arrive to take you with them." Her brows knit together. "I wonder to whom they work for…"

"What should we -- I do?" Sarah asked restlessly. Her heart was beating in her chest. "Can't we turn them away?"

Ailene chewed her lip. "They have no right to be here -- unless they arrive under the orders of the High Council." She whisked an errand strand of hair from her face and stood a bit straighter. "I will stay," she said and her expression turned sourer. "If they are my father's men, they won't dare to do anything to you."

As she spoke, a group of soldiers emerged from the garden gates. There were five of them, all dressed in black armors and helmets. Gwedonlyn was following them and trying to prevent their progress but could do little good. They stopped at the sight of Sarah and Ailene, and Gwendolyn sprinted to meet the girls.

"I'm sorry!" the woman panted. "I don't understand how they got inside the castle without being noticed…" She looked helpless, and Ailene gave her a nod, turning to look at the soldiers.

It was evident they had not expected to see the princess. The leader's face turned a little paler, and he hastily bowed. "Your highness!" He straightened his back. "What are you doing here?"

Ailene regarded him coldly. "I might as well ask you the same, Erron," she said. "You work for my father, not the Goblin King. And this place does not belong under Oiding's rule."

Erron's expression tightened. "The Goblin King has broken his vow," said he. "We are here to take into custody a human he abducted from the Aboveground."

Gwendolyn grasped Sarah's arm and pulled her backwards.

Ailene snorted. "I can hardly believe him breaking any vow," she said and stared at the men. "On whose authority you reclaim his guest?"

The man straightened his back. "On the orders of the High King."

Ailene curved her brows. "Or lord de Menchen? Last I heard he had reclaimed a post of Ministry of War and Defense."

"Even a Minister works for his King," Erron said coldly.

"Yet the High King has no jurisdiction here," said Ailene. "You cannot force his guest to leave the palace without her content, and I assure you -- she will not leave the Goblin Lands with you."

His expression stoned and his grasp on the spear turned tighter. "An exile princess will not order us," Erron said finally and took a step closer. "Step aside and let us do our job." He looked at Sarah. "My lady, would you kindly obey and come peacefully with us."

Sarah didn't reply. She shook her head and backed away.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Ailene stepped between. "She shall not leave with you!"

"Your highness, please be sensible!" the man grunted. "I have my orders of which I'm expected to obey."

Ailene's expression turned colder. "And there is the Law," she snapped. "You've arrived at foreign country without content from its ruler. You could be executed for that."

The man hesitated, and Sarah stole a glance at Gwendolyn. "Is there really such a law?" She whispered, and the woman gave her a slight nod.

"Yes," she hissed back. "Albeit only the king can put it into action…"

"But Jareth's away!" Sarah whispered her teeth clasped together.

"Well, then we must hope they don't remember the edicts as well as we," Gwendolyn murmured.

"Your highness," Erron said through his gritted teeth. "Please don't make this any more difficult." He took a step closer and the other men followed. "The Goblin King is not here, and thus the pledge to Land Law is pointless."

Ailene didn't back away. "You cannot take her against her own will," she repeated.

The man stopped, sighed, and stared at the princess. He shook his head. "You do not leave us a lot of choice over the matter," he said finally. A lock of blond hair escaped under his helmet as he bent down on his belt. Sarah could feel the girls to tense, but the man only took a hold on a yellowish parchment. He took a step closer, offering it to Ailene. "Please, take and read it, your highness."

Ailene hesitated only a moment before she accepted the parcel. She rolled it open, read it in silence, and her shoulders slumbered. She lowered her arm and turned to look at Sarah and Gwendolyn, and sighed in defeat.

"They carry a seal of the High Council," she said looking at Sarah. "We can not prevent them. You have to follow them."


	27. The Summit

**Author's Note** _Firstly_: I'm sorry about updating the story so slowly but I only have so much time in between all my other stories and everyday life. _Secondly_: I started writing the story more-or-less four years ago, and I'm now (at least hope to be somewhat) more experienced as a writer. However, this also means that language of the story and its naivety bother me to some degree more than previously. I will not re-write the story. Period. But I will finish it. However, due to long updating periods, there might be some incongruities in the story and between the first and last chapters. Please bear those with me. _Thirdly_: Since I lost contact with my beta in this story, I have more mistakes in the last chapters - simply due to reason they haven't been beta'ed. If someone insists on lending me a hand, I'm more than happy to agree. If not.. ***shrugs***…I'll survive.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, per se.

Chapter 27  
**The Summit**

Jareth was on a bad mood when he returned to his castle, and his mood got even worse the moment he learned what had transpired during his absence.

"I'm sorry, my liege," Gwendolyn stared at her feet with hunched shoulders. "I do not know how they succeeded to access the castle without being noticed." Her head rose, and their eyes met; she looked crestfallen. "And they had the sigil."

"Scheming little whelps. I'm not actually surprised to hear they came. But why the Labyrinth didn't inform me…?" Jareth frowned.

"I believe I can answer to that…"

Jareth turned to look at lord of Iaras. "Speak up, man," he commanded.

"You said it had hadn't paid attention to your command. What if it wants to betray you?"

Jareth snorted. "Unlikely." Yet, he couldn't brush off the sense of worry his counselor's words caused. He turned towards the Labyrinth. The land had been unusual silent since her return. He would have expected it to rejoice, created…he didn't know what: gentle rain and rainbows, wild meadows with thousands blossoming flowers? Instead the land kept its distance as if it were waiting. His eyes narrowed. What? Jareth couldn't say. "Do you know where they went?" He turned to look at Gwendolyn. "Did you hear anything?"

She shook her head, brushing off her hands in her dress. "Nay, my lord."

"They'll take her to the Summit." They all turned towards the speaker.

Jareth arched his brows. "Summit?" he repeated, regarding the fae princess, who sat on the windowsill with her hands tied around her knees. With her back facing him, staring out of the window at the twilight filled sight spreading under her, Jareth couldn't see her expression. He hesitated, wondering what the princess was thinking.

"You're certain, Ailene?" Jareth asked.

Turning to him, she returned his gaze with a troubled face. "You seriously think any of them: Ariel, my father, or even Ahriman would take the chance of meeting in someone else's territory?" she asked quietly and shook her head.

His mouth twitched sourly. "No… You're right. It has to be the Summit." Jareth muttered and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, at least they're doing something right although it's a small comfort." He sighed. "Nevertheless, I have to ready myself." Jareth glanced at lord of Iaras and his wife. "See that my carriage is prepared. I'll leave at the break of dawn."

"My lord! You're not actually planning to go to the Summit!" The the fae cried shocked and took a step closer. "Think carefully, Jareth. With your cousin and Gaway pulling the strings like puppeteers, and the High Council being their puppets…Besides, you won't be able to use your powers there."

"Neither will others, and not Gaway, not Oidin has ever before prevented me from acting," he answered with a dark leer. "It won't do to keep the Goblin King out of the Summit. If the others are going to parley, then so am I."

"I'll come with you."

He spun around, surprised, and looked at the Princess, who swung her legs down and rose to her feet. "Are you sure?" Jareth inquired doubtfully. "You know that you won't be able to avoid meeting Gaway. I can't keep him from you, not there."

"I'm a big girl, I'll manage." She shifted her shoulders nonchalantly, treading the space between them, and stopped in front of him, eyes dark with worry. "I am the cause of all this," she spoke softly. "It's only…" she hesitated, continuing, "fair I do my part in setting things right."

He regarded her without a word and nodded finally. "Very well." Jareth glanced at his aides. "See that the Princess' things are also prepared for the trip." He looked back at Ailene. "You understand Ailene," he spoke in a low voice. "This won't be any pleasure trip."

"Yes." She looked at her side, biting her lip. "I know, Jareth…"

- o – o -

"Where are they?"

With a veiled gaze, Gaway, standing still next to the dark wooden door that was adorned with gilded ornaments, followed the burly man pacing across the floor. The cold draft entered the room from arched window, fluttering and flaying the crimson-colored robe of the High King as the man nervously spun around. He strode to the dark-haired fae man. The King stopped, running his hand through his coppery hair streaked with occasional grey lines. He wasn't old in the terms of a fae, but events since the war had brought a century of two on the temple of the High King.

"My Lord," Gaway kept his voice even. "The envoys shall return within a moment. I received a message from Erron a moment ago."

Oidin looked down. "And then what?" He shook his head. "Gaway, what do you think we'll …I'll gain?" His grey eyes flashed at the movement of his head. "The Council will not accept your claim, I already told you that."

His jaw tightened. "We shall see," he replied with a hiss. "As far as I know, the Goblin Monarch did let her go. There was no threat, no sign telling I couldn't act. The others know that just as well as I do. They have to yield." He snarled, "I say it's time to even the stakes and teach to the Goblin King some humility!"

"Gaway!" Oidin snapped, stepping in front of him with one swift stride. "One day your resentment for him shall be your undoing if you don't keep your head calm!" His grey eyes flickered restlessly.

"And you would allow him treat the world as if he owned it?" Gaway responded harshly. "He has gloated since the events after your daughter…"

Oidin's expression turned bitter, the color fled his face. "I have no daughter!" he interrupted Gaway. "Not anymore!"

"My apologizes," Gaway sleekly bowed. "I..."

He didn't have to finish the sentence. The High King only sighed and turned away with a rustle, continuing his restless pacing and tugging his fingers underneath his wide leather belt. "The others have arrived," the King spoke unexpectedly, jolting up his head.

Gaway blinked. "They are?" Sometimes, the King took him by surprise.

Oidin turned, almost smiling, and pointed towards the windowsill and a small yellow bird standing there. It stared at them with unwavering attention. The bird shifted its wings, the feathers rustled with a loud voice, and the King took a step closer to the window. He bent over the bird. It returned his gaze with dark pupiless eyes, remaining on its place.

"Tell your Lady," the King's words were just a soft purr as he regarded the small creature, carrying on, "that she should learn some courtesy. It's very rude to eavesdrop."

The bird let out a loud 'chirp' that sounded almost embarrassed and spread its wings, taking off the sill.

Oidin lingered in front of the window, looking out at the high peaks of snow-covered mountains, the darkening evening sky and the first stars it lit to the sky; and sighed. "Gaway." He spun slowly around, looking at his Minister with a resigned expression wavering across his face.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I hope you understand what you're doing," the King said with a sigh. "We're both gambling; I even more than you. And should this gamble fail…Should the Goblin King persuade others to his side…"

He pulled his back straight. "It won't!" Gaway said. "I assure you," he answered through his clenched teeth, "the Goblin King can do nothing! He, more than anyone else, is bound by the Law."

Oidin sighed, shaking his head. "I hope you're right, Gaway…" He pulled his shoulders back at the knocking of the door, glancing at his Minister sharply and noticing Gaway's tense posture. The High King hesitated a little before commanding with a bark, "Enter!"

The hinges creaked. The door jarred open, and with them watching, black-clad soldier entered the room.

"Your majesty!" The man bowed, pulling the helmet from his head, and the blond moist tresses curled around his head. "Your lordship," he nodded sharply at Gaway, pulling himself upright.

"How did it go?" Oidin demanded impatiently. "Did you succeed?"

The soldier nodded. "Yes," he answered. "We acquired the human woman. No one noticed us entering the Goblin Kingdom." He nodded at Gaway briefly. "His lordship's information about the break in the wall was correct. The land remained asleep."

"Good, good…" the King inclined his head in approval, and Gaway smiled darkly at the words.

"Where is she now?" Gaway asked, scanning the space behind the back of the soldier. "Why didn't you bring her in?"

Erron glanced at the man and answered stiffly, "I placed the woman in the North Tower. Two of my best men are staying there to guard her."

Gaway's face darkened at the words but before he had time to speak, the King cut in. "So, there were no problems," Oidin mused aloud, and his shoulders relaxed. His eyes searched for Gaway, a small smile playing over his lips. The expression froze, however, when the soldier continued with a hesitant voice.

"Well, there was the Princess…"

At the words, both Gaway and Oidin jolted and turned to look at Erron.

The face of the King was dead-like white. "Ailene?" he whispered, taking an involuntary step forward.

"You brought her?" Gaway spoke with a choke. His blue eyes flickered with a desperate gleam, and he pursed his lips tightly together, jaw only a sharp edge in his face.

"Yes and nay," Erron shook his head. "The human woman, Lady Sarah, was in the company of the Princess Ailene when we arrived. She tried to prevent us…" He hesitated and continued, "Without an authorization of the Council, however, we couldn't bring her without her consent."

Oidin's shoulders drooped. "No matter," the King muttered. "She abandoned her country, people and family. She has no place in my nor in her people's heart any longer." Oidin briefly nodded at Erron. "You've done well," he said. "You're dismissed."

"Your majesty, your lordship." The man gave a brisk bow, leaving the room.

After the soldier's retreat neither of them moved. The King eyes remained fixed on the closed door; then, he turned to look at Gaway. Noticing his minister's troubled face, the King's expression clouded. He knew what the man what thinking about.

"She denied you, Gaway" Oidin warned. "You should keep in mind…" the High King said in a low voice, "that Ailene denied everything she had: me, you and her future the moment she became the Goblin King's bitch!"

Gaway's face grew dark at the King's words, and he clenched his fists together. "I know, your majesty," he replied slowly through his teeth. "The Goblin King has a lot to remunerate," Gaway said his voice only a low hiss, "for both of us..."

King Oidin regarded him silently and turned, without a word, his back on him. Returning in front of the arched window, he lowered his hands on the stony windowsill and looked out.

"We will bring him down, my King," Gaway spoke softly. "I promise you that."


	28. At the Steps of the High Council

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Chapter 28  
**At the Steps of the High Council**

The odd castle they had brought her, the Summit, as Sarah has soon learned its name, was a black spidery construction with fragile towers craning towards the high sky and careening on the edge of a breath-stealing chasm of a gleaming volcanic stone. At the bottom of the drop, a snake-like distant ribbon of a blue river curved its way before disappearing from the sight. It was a pure wonder the whole construction hadn't tumbled down from the cliff it rested on so perilously.

She shivered, remembering the nightmarish beasts the soldiers had used as their mounts and the wild ride that had brought tears in her eyes. Another shudder run down her spine, returning her at the present. She peered around, nervous, taking in the small details of burning torches, the dark and moist stonewalls of the castle, the silent dark-clad soldiers standing around her with spears in hand as if she were a life-threatening beast or a criminal.

She swallowed down her scowl, bringing her gaze on her hands in her lap. It didn't require big brains to figure out why the soldiers looked like a personification of dread. They had practically kidnapped her from the Goblin King. Half gleeful, she thought about Jareth's ire when he had returned at the castle to find her gone. The childish delight died when the situation reminded her again. She had envisioned meeting the High Council would take place under the protective presence of the Goblin King. Now, instead, Sarah would be forced to meet them without him.

Resisting her urge to wrap arms around her torso and admitting how afraid she was, Sarah wondered what would happen to her now. So consumed by her own fears, she almost jumped out of her skin, when she heard someone speaking up,

"Sarah Williams?"

She had to blink a few times to confirm she saw right. Sarah had never met anything like him. _Clack, clack. _His steps pitched sharply against the stone floor as he walked closer. He stopped and crossed his arms behind his back, giving Sarah a measuring look. His handsome, though somewhat worried, face held a roguish charm. Chestnut colored eyes flickered in the light and a curly lock of brown hair shadowed his forehead. Dark green jacket's long hems swept the floor, and beneath the jacket he wore a ruffled white shirt. But Sarah couldn't stop staring at his legs. He had knee-long trousers, no shoes, and his legs were covered with dark brown hair. The clasping sound she had heard was caused by the dark hoofs he had in place of feet -- a faun!

"My apologies for making you wait such a long time. I had very little time to see that everything would be arranged accordingly." The words, despite polite, lacked sincerity.

"I'm touched by this cordial reception," she answered stiffly, giving a meaningful glance at the soldiers standing in position around her.

The lush lips twitched into a small scowl, and he shook his head. "I'm the Council Secretary, Leneus, and I'm here to give you a short introduction for your meeting with the High Council," the faun told with a self-important way as if excepting Sarah would recognize his name.

"I know already about the procedures and correct ways to address the Members. Jar-- the Goblin King instructed me on that area already." Sarah started to get more annoyed now than scared.

He flared his nose. "Would you care to demonstrate me then, _milady_?"

She clenched her teeth tightly together, swallowing down her angry retort. She recognized insult when she heard one. However, it would do good to make him her enemy before properly introduced. She decided to try being polite and answered as levelly as possible, "I should address them always as 'Esteemed Council Member' or 'Esteemed Council Seat'. I'm not to speak unless addressed. I should always curtsy before addressing them and never turn my back to them. Apparently there's some sort of cross or pentagram on which I have to stand all the time and remain unmoving until given permission to leave."

He stared at her, clearly trying to find something lacking in her description until admitting grudgingly, "That's quite right. However, there appears to be something the Goblin King apparently forgot to mention to you. Before you're allowed to meet the Council, I'm unfortunately obligated to secure you're not carrying anything…dangerous such as weapons."

"You want to grope me?" Sarah cried in aghast, almost sprinting up to her feet and staring at the creature.

"It is only an act of caution, a custom of old time when the world used to be a lot more dangerous. There are no bad or hidden intentions in the act," Leneus explained though something in his voice didn't quite secure Sarah. "It is essential since all important houses of each realm are present. As one of the many tasks I'm responsible for, also this has to be done."

Sarah's her cheeks flushed of the embarrassment. "You should look in another direction in that case. I'm not planning a coop," Sarah grunted at last.

"Despite of that I'm responsible for no one jeopardizing the meeting," Leneus answered, especially emphasizing 'no one', and Sarah furrowed her brows.

"Even I've heard about fauns. You seriously think I'd believe you?"

"I work for the Council and pride on my work!" Leneus's eyes flashed of the accusation. "To subdue in such an act you refer to in the middle of the meeting…" His ears juggled nervously and burning pink blush colored his face all the way to his neck, yet he quite didn't meet Sarah's eyes, glancing nervously about them.

Remembering once again her situation she let out a sigh. Apparently, there was very little for her to say in the matter. She got up to her feet and said through her clenched teeth, "Very well. If this is totally necessary, I agree to this ridiculous play."

- - - -

The hall was cold. That was the first thing Sarah thought when she stepped through the doors. A sinking feeling in her stomach grew as her gaze darted around the dark room but didn't meet the Goblin King's familiar appearance anywhere. Only one dark haired man stood on the right side of circle shaped space. He didn't turn, but he didn't have to – Sarah recognized Gaway de Menchen even from behind.

She paled but tried not to show her apprehension. The Court had heard only Gaway. Jareth wasn't here, and no one had spoken for her sake.

Her worry-filled thoughts crowded her mind; their weight nearly squeezing her beneath. Taking in a deep breath, she forced the feelings at bay. She'd saved her brother, survived her mother's death. She'd endured this too! Pulling back her shoulders, she strode towards the Council Seat and stopped in the middle of the circle. Sensing the curious glances of the Council Members, she looked up and faced the Underground rulers face-to-face.

The sickle shaped table was more like a huge court desk with five seats, one of them being empty – her heart churned in her chest from the realization.

She immediately recognized Ailene's father, a red-haired elderly man in crimson colored clothes -- the similarities between the father and the daughter were too striking not to be noticed. Next to him sat a dark shadowy creature: he had to be the Ahriman, the King of the demons. In the centre, next to the Demon King, sat a lady with her gaze pinned on Sarah, and on her left side, as a contrast to the Demon King's shadowy presence, a blinding creature illuminated the space. Sarah couldn't see any features of the person, and the longer she looked at him, the brighter the light appeared to burn until her eyes started to hurt. She averted her gaze back to the woman in the middle, avoiding from looking at the empty seat at the left corner.

Something in the woman nagged in her mind. Unblinking, the dark even eyes looked at her from a finely structured face, the woman's hair cascading down over her shoulders like a dark smooth stream. An endless deep lay beneath the woman's odd eyes, a current she felt could drag her along like she were but a feathery chip laying on the ocean, pulled into unknown. Sarah's own sight watered, and hastily she turned to look away, letting go of the long eye contact.

"State your name, mortal, in front of the Seat of the High Council. Speak fast and speak true for each of your words shall be measured today," the woman said, and her words resonated and chimed like ethereal bells around the hall.

"My name, Esteemed Council Seat, is Sarah Mary William." Sarah cringed at her trembling meek voice, remembering to curtsy just in time she opened her mouth.

"And what, Sarah Mary William, is the reason for you to stand here today to meet our judgment?"

She hesitated little. What should she say? Somehow she got the feeling her next phrase would define all that lied ahead of her, and the thought brought a nervous blush on her cheeks. She dared to steal a glance at her side, still fervently hoping to see the familiar figure of dark sparkling cape and long unruly hair defying all laws of gravity, but the Goblin King avoided her sight -- he wasn't here.

Almost involuntarily, Sarah's eyes were drawn towards the man standing next to her. She perceived the sharp features and ivory pale skin, silently swearing that she detected a a ghost of a curved smile on Gaway's lips. An acidy bile rose to her mouth as the dread she had tried to deny since the moment she lay her eyes on the dark haired fae man in her living room nearly stole her breath away. Jareth had promised to help her! Where was he? She shoved panic aside and took a deep calming breath while lifting her chin. Faking braveness, she met the measuring eyes of the High Council.

Partially surprised to find out her voice didn't waver, she answered, "Esteemed Council Members, Esteemed Council Seat, I'm here against my will and my own wishes. I've been dishonestly been called to be owned by one of your kind and forced to leave my home, brought to the Underground even when I've rightfully and truthfully claimed myself free and to be of my own possession only."

She could hear nervous murmurs breaking the silence of the hall, saw King Oiding shift in his chair, and nailing his steel-colored eyes on her. The pure hate in his face caused cold shivers to run down her spine but Sarah kept her expression carefully blank.

"Those are dangerous accusations, mortal Sarah Mary Williams," the blindingly bright light-creature on the left side of the Council Seat spoke, "and way too vague for to acknowledge as such. You speak of capture, disloyalty and violation of freedom without mentioning of whom you speak. This Council will not listen to such trifle words. What say you?"

"Esteemed Council Members, yet you call me here for hearing."

"No one has arrived at the Summit to fend you," Oidin answered dryly. "Your case has already been decided. I request the assembly to decide the verdict already."

_No. No!_ Helpless, confined by the etiquette of the High Court, Sarah could but stare at the Council anger and fear making her tremble.

"Truly?" the lady mused aloud, thoughtfully, and Sarah didn't even stop to consider her possible impoliticness. She had to act.

"Esteemed Council Seat, Where I come from, even the lowest criminals are allowed a chance to defend themselves. Surely you're not lower in your moral standards?" Sarah licked her lip, knowing she was limiting the Underground protocol, which she had been strictly forbid to do. "Surely you allow me the chance to be defended."

The lady snatched her piercing attention to her. "The question was not pointed to you. However, I do see your point, mortal. We've only heard one point to this story, and it appears no one was here to take up your voice."

"Lady Dodona! I do object to this treatment!" King Oidin addressed her, outraged.

"Yet, it is one of the traditions we agreed to when accepting the seat," the Demon King pointed out softly. "That is something we all vowed to honor."

That appeared to make the fae king silent and he leaned backwards with his expression dark.

Not believing her small victory, hesitating, she dared to ask, "Therefore, Esteemed Council Seat, may I ask a permission to defend myself?"

"You amuse me, mortal. And you should know that your request is not unheard of," the dark Demon King spoke softly, a tint of amusement in his voice. Still keeping his eyes fixed on her but addressing the other Council Members, he continued, "I have no objections to her plead."

"I have! You have no right in the Underground, human! Oidin barked darkly.

The angel-like creature didn't speak but Sarah got the impression he shared fae's thoughts.

Lady Dodonna inspected Sarah thoughtfully, pondering the request. "If no one is willing to stand up for the convicted, the one in the star is allowed to speak for herself," she finally concluded. "As a Council Seat I decide it, and so shall it be."

Grunting, Oidin gave only a sharp nod.

A/N: Ah, the story is progressing, albeit slowly. My apologies for that. I try to get the next installment finished more quickly than this one.


End file.
